Hugs
by Moonprincess92
Summary: A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. Sometimes you may not even need a hug but any is the best hug of all. :Series of Hug related oneshots RHr HG and others complete:
1. The Family hug

**DISCLAIMER: **JK owns it, not me.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers)

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Family Hug. 

Harry couldn't see why it was such a beautiful day, when everyone was feeling so miserable. Harry couldn't have supposed that Fred's funeral could have gone any worse.

Mrs Weasley was hysterics and was sobbing into a handkerchief Mr Weasley had conjured for her. George was absolutely silent and blank looking while Ron looked as if he was been recently confounded, as if he couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"I'm serious, Hermione! I'm fine!"

Harry sighed. Ginny had been trying to convince everyone, namely herself that she was ok with her brother's death. Harry knew she wasn't, but Ginny was a stubborn one.

She turned away angrily from Hermione and stormed off towards George, where Bill and Charlie were comforting him, though George looked rather beyond comfort. Hermione wandered back over to Harry side as Ron talked softly to Percy, who had been rather quiet since that morning.

"Maybe it'll hit her later on." Hermione said, plopping into a chair beside him. The sun blazed down over the Burrow, but the gravestone that read "Frederick Weasley" couldn't have been more out of place. Harry had come to the conclusion ages ago that families shouldn't have to be separated.

"Maybe." Harry answered. He felt his own tears on his face. Hermione had been crying since George made his speech half an hour ago. Harry tried to give a laugh, but ended up making a sort of choking noise. Giving up, he conjured a tissue for her. She took it gratefully and blew her nose loudly.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Harry looked over for Ron and Ginny, and realised that they were with the rest of the Weasley family. All holding onto each other, as if they didn't let go, then they'd never leave.

"It's hard to see them so incomplete." Hermione commented, watching the family too. Ron had his arm around his sister and was saying something. Ginny let out a half snort, half snigger and hugged Ron tighter. All of the Weasley's hugged each other in a hug that seemed like it'd never end.

"Too right." Harry said. He put an arm around Hermione and they watched their favourite family for a while, until Ron beckoned them over.

"Nah mate, it's a family moment." Harry called back. Ron shook his head.

"Harry, you _are_ family." He replied. Harry smiled slightly, and he and Hermione approached the grieving Weasley's.

_This is how it should always be. _Harry thought _the family together. Families should never have to let go. _

Somewhere, he just _knew _Fred was laughing at his cheesy-ness.

* * *

A/N: And Moon is back with 20 odd-so chapters of different hugs. (groans can be heard in the distance) lol. 

How did i come up with this ingenious idea? Well i was watching "Extreme makeover: Home Edition" (how they make a house in 7 days is beyond me.) and the opening credits involve a lot of happy families running up to hug basically anyone they can reach. And i came up with this.

I know Hermione has never actualy said that anything can be expressed with a hug, but it sounded like some insane thing Hermione would say, so bear with me, eh?

I dunno if Fred's full name is "Frederick" but i must have thought "What the hell?" Most chapters will be about this long or longer.

Mostly R/Hr, H/G, there's some Bill/Fleur thrown in as well as Teddy/Victoire (You gotta love them). Plus some family moments and some friend moments.

So ... yeah. Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	2. The Comforting Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **JK owns it, not me.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: The Comforting Hug.

Even as he opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. It was the birds chirping outside that woke him, and not Hermione. And she wasn't next to him as usual.

Panicking, Ron flung the bed sheets off him and grabbed his wand on the way to his bedroom door. He kicked it open, expecting attack, but nothing happened.

Not letting down his guard, he almost flew down the stairs, tripping slightly over Crookshanks as he did so and skidded to a halt in the entrance way. He heard noises from the kitchen and burst in, firing a hex as he did so.

He stopped short at the sight. Nothing was wrong-just hermione sitting at the table, and relief flooding through him-she was all right.

His heart rate slowing back to normal, he placed his wand on the table, when he realised that Hermione was crying.

Oh Merlin.

"Oh-hey, what's up?" He asked weekly, sitting down next to her. She shook her head and blew her nose on a tissue she was holding.

"Come on, I have almost have a panic attack because I think you've been taken by death eaters, only to find you here crying your eyes out, and you're telling me nothing's wrong?"

Hermione let out a choked sob and flung her arms around Ron's neck and Ron heard her muffled voice from his shoulder:

"I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get upset, but I couldn't sleep last night, and I got thinking, this is how it's going to be for a quite a while when the little one comes!"

Ron should have known. Hermione was currently pregnant with their first child-a girl. She hadn't said anything to him directly, but Ron knew she was worrying a lot about the concept of becoming parents.

"Hermione, it's ok." He said gently, hugging her back. "When Baby comes, we'll have a blast-sure she'll be a lot to handle, but you can do it."

"But what if I can't?" Hermione whispered, lifting her tear-stained face. Ron looked at her and realised that this wasn't some silly Hermione-like thing to obsess over like Exam results. This was something she was truly worried about.

"Nonsense Hermione." Ron told her firmly. "I've seen you when Teddy was a baby-you were a natural. And when Victoire came along-remember when you had to baby-sit?"

"But I was awful at that!" Hermione said, sniffing slightly. "Teddy made his hair the same colour of the bushes outside, so I couldn't find him, while Victoire was off in the kitchen, doing Merlin knows what with the kitchen knifes! If Ginny hadn't come in at the right moment, then Victoire wouldn't have 10 fingers and Bill and Fleur would never forgive me!"

"Hermione, you took on a challenge then, that's for sure." Ron said, almost laughing at the troublesome two. "But you handled it better than any of us-Harry didn't last 5 minutes with those two, and you manage to get them to bed on time."

Hermione didn't answer, but reached for another tissue. Ron shifted his chair closer to hers so he could hold her probably.

"Hermione, I _know _you'll take parenting all in your stride." Ron continued. "Mum reckons so, and she should know-she raised 7 kids, not to mention Fred and George."

Hermione hiccuped slightly as she smiled.

"And hey-lying awake in the middle of the night when you should be asleep, because the baby won't sleep either-that's normal. Murphy's law."

Hermione laughed. "I guess."

"I know." Ron corrected her. "You'll be a great mum."

"I never know with you." Hermione said, seemingly holding herself together now. "One minute you're steaming because the stove's broken, next you're being seriously sweet. It's odd."

"Always a tone of surprise." Ron said, reminding his wife of a comment made many years ago. Hermione grinned and got up.

"Well, shall we have breakfast then?" She asked. She moved towards the pantry, when Ron stopped her.

"Er, I think you should leave the domestic skills to me, when it comes to cooking." He said. "_You'll_ set the kitchen curtains on fire again."

"And here you were saying I'd be a great mum." Hermione said, sitting down at the table with a huff.

"Well, besides the cooking part." Ron said. He poked the stove on with his wand, and a few sparks leapt up and within seconds, the sighed kitchen curtains were on fire.

"Hypocrite!" Hermione called over the crackling. "You _know _you can't cook to save your life!"

* * *

A/N: Here we go, some R/Hr goodness. I once read a story in which Ron was trying to convince Hermione that she could be a good parent, and this was inspired by that.

Not many notes on this one.

Hope you liked, reviews apriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	3. The I'm Sorry Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Freakin' heck, JK owns it, not me!

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The I'm-sorry Hug. 

"Ginny, please just talk to me?"

Ginny huffed and stalked off to the other side of the room with her book. Harry sighed and flung back on the couch. She had been like this all week. Just because he got sidetracked at work and forgot a dinner they had planned.

He had said sorry Merlin knows how many times, but she refused to speak to him.

"I took a day off especially for it!" She had yelled at him when he had gotten home, and hadn't said anything to him since.

Well, he was going to change that. He was going to do something so sweet, she'd have to forgive him and collapse into his arms.

_He_ was to going to make _her_ dinner.

Only that part of the plan didn't go too well.

"Wingardiam leviosa!" he said, pointing at a large pot of soup. It soared into the air and Harry directed his wand for it to tip into two bowls. He turned away to see the chicken smoking on the stove.

"Ah, no!" he cried and turned it off. He turned to get the salt to repair the damage, to find the soup pouring itself onto the floor.

Trying not to panic, he grabbed the pot himself and poured what was left into two bowls. Unfortunately, he slipped on the sticky floor, and was sent crashing to the floor, along with half a dozen kitchen utensils.

Swearing under his breath, he grabbed a drawer handle and pulled himself up. He got two plates from a cupboard and attempted to gouge the chicken out of the tray. Unfortunately, it was proving hard to remove.

"Diffindo!" Harry said hastily, pointing at the chicken. Instead of cutting the chicken, it cut the tray and one half fell to the floor with a crash, where it joined the soup.

He stifled an angry yell and decided just to find some pasta in the pantry. But he had barely stood up when a heat wave hit him. He looked around to find the stove practically on fire.

"Aguamenti!" Harry cried and the water splashed out with a hiss and the fire was immediately gone. Great-now there was a huge black burn on the kitchen wall.

He went to go get the pasta from the pantry, and ended up slipping and crashing to the floor again, spraying soup everywhere.

"Harry?"

He looked up to see Ginny home from work, splattered with soup and looking horrified. Well this wasn't exactly how he imagined her coming home-him on the floor, covered in soup, with a black burn on the wall, half a kitchen tray and burnt chicken everywhere and a stray spatula waving lazily on the kitchen bench, while other utensils floated around.

Ginny immediately threw down her bag and pulled him to his feet.

"What on earth happened?! Scorgify!" She added, pointing her wand and the soup covering him vanished.

"I … it was supposed to be s surprise dinner." Harry admitted. He looked at the floor to avoid looking at her face. "But it didn't turn out all right."

He looked up to see Ginny almost in tears.

"What?" He asked.

"You did this for me?" She asked quietly, gesturing the messy kitchen. Harry nodded and held out his arms.

"I'm sorry?"

She laughed and nodded, and hugged him tightly.

_Not the sort of reunion I expected,_ Harry thought.

"Oh, by the way …" Ginny pulled away enough to look at him sternly. "I am _never _letting you cook dinner ever again."

* * *

A/N: I hate cooking. Seriously, i get bored halfway through, then abandon the job. I dunno how i'm gona live when i go to Uni. 

And yes, i update. I will _not _abandon this story. Seeing as i've already written most of it.

Oh well, H/G goodness. Hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	4. The Celebration hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything you recognise belongs to JKR. Not moi.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: The Celebration Hug. 

Ron felt as if he'd explode if he waited any longer. He, Harry and Hermione had been sitting on the couch in their new flat for almost 4 hours, waiting for an owl they knew would be coming … at some point …

"You know, he did say it might come the next day?" Hermione put in for about the 50th time.

"Really? I didn't know." Ron said sarcastically. Harry didn't say anything, and Ron couldn't blame him.

They were waiting to see whether Harry had been accepted into auror training. The examiner had said the owl would arrive sometime later that day or tomorrow. At 5 O'clock, they couldn't take it any more and set a watching post on the couch, where they had a good view of the lounge window.

"I'm sure you would've got in." Hermione said, throwing a dirty look at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes. She had said this before as well. "I mean-you're the boy who lived, no way would they reject-"

She ended in a scream that made Ron jumped out of his skin. She pointed out the window, where an owl-sized shape flew towards them. Ron was reminded of the time many years ago that she'd had done the same thing when her O.W.L result's came.

Harry looked ready to throw up as the bird soared through the window. It landed in his lap. He simply looked at it, and Hermione took sympathy and untied it. The owl ruffled his feathers importantly, and took off through the open window.

Hermione made to hand the letter to Harry, but he shook his head.

"You open it-my hands are shaking and I can't read it-I'll be sick."

He did look rather green, Ron thought.

Hermione nodded. She slit open the letter, but didn't unfold it.

"I can't." She said, holding the letter to Ron with a shaking hand. "I-"

"Don't want to be the bearer of bad news?" Ron asked. She didn't say anything, but looked at the letter. "Pathetic."

As if to prove him wrong, she unfolded the letter with a glare and read the first line. Her expression on apprehension didn't change in the slightest.

"Well? Let's hear the worst." Harry said weekly. Hermione looked up, looking horrified.

"I'm so, so sorry Harry-" she began.

Harry groaned and flung back onto the couch. Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah well mate, you can always apply again next year." He said.

"Why should he?" Hermione said, and Ron noticed a huge grin appearing. "I was only kidding-you got in!"

"What?!" Harry yelped. Hermione nodded, laughing and Harry joined in.

"I got in!"

"You got in!"

"You made it!"

"YES!"

He grabbed Ron and Hermione in a bone-breaking hug, as they jumped around in celebration, Pigwidgeon twittering around their heads.

After a while, they settled down enough for Hermione to say:

"So … do you reckon you'll make it through auror training?"

* * *

A/N: I decided we need a trio hug somewhere, and this was the first sinario i thought of. The ending isn't that good, but can you imagine them waiting to see whether Harry actually passed? Freakin' heck ... 

I hope you all like, reviews apriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	5. The Dying Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I just write about the characters, and i am not making any money from this story. Though i am gaining fans (I like to think).

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: The Dieing Hug. 

Fred looked around the room and felt that something was not quite right. Sure the room was empty, but that was the problem. The Burrow Lounge had never been empty on Christmas Eve in anyone's living memory.

Ok-Fred counted off everyone in his head. Mum and dad were in the kitchen-he could hear his mother singing loudly to the radio. Ron and Ginny were out feeding the chickens, while Charlie went for a broom ride with Bill. Percy was probably in his room reading or something stupid like that. So everyone was ok …

Wait-

Where was George?

Fred leapt up from his seat. His twin had gone to their room over an hour ago when they heard a crash. He said he'd be fine, but-oh god. He wasn't.

Snatching up his wand, Fred ran as fast as his legs would take him and almost flew at the door, crashing into it. Once he opened it, he saw most of their belongings that were in the wardrobe had been flung across the floor as the door obviously opened.

And George was lying on the floor.

And he wasn't moving.

"George-no!"

Fred ran to his twins' side and shook his shoulder. Nothing. His head lolled around a bit, but he didn't say anything or do anything.

Panicking, Fred groped for his wrist for a pulse-again, nothing.

"DAD!" He yelled. "MUM! COME QUICK! IT'S GEORGE, COME NOW!"

"Come on George, you'd better not be joking!" Fred said. George didn't do anything.

Fred wouldn't be able to bare it if his twin died. They had been together for so long. He remember that when he first realized that he'd have to share everything with him, Fred originally hated the idea of having a twin. Not until they were four and they tricked their mum into believing there was 6 of them, Fred had realized how cool having a twin was.

But now that was to all be gone-George was dead. How-he didn't have a clue. Maybe the room held clues.

Glancing around and trying to stop the tears from flowing, Fred noticed the open window, snow drifting in every now and then. The mess on the floor, his dead twin, there was no explanation.

A death eater jumped in, George struggled and he killed him.

Well that death eater had better watch out.

Hell hath no fury, like a Fred scorned.

Fred gripped his brother's wrist in hope a pulse would suddenly be felt, but nothing happened. It was gone. His heart wasn't beating. George was … gone …

And it hit him. Tears waved over as he constantly repeated his name. His tears splashed down onto Georges' life-less face as thundering footsteps came from the stairs and yells that was Ginny.

"George-no please don't be dead, you mean the world to me!" Fred said desperately. "I'm serious George, if this is a joke, then wake up now!" He didn't wake. "George, please!"

Still nothing.

"No, George no!"

Fred refused to let go of his brother as his dad came into the room. Mrs Weasley started crying too as she saw Fred's anguished face.

"George!" Fred refused to stop hugging his twin, even as hid dad tried to pull him away.

Suddenly, George spluttered.

And gagged.

He was-wait, _laughing_?

Fred understood.

"George, you idiot!"

"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much." He said, trying to sit up, even though Fred refused to let go. "But you have to admit, this whole "Pulse charm" is excellent, eh? You actually thought I was dead!"

"George you didn't-don't you _ever _do that again!" their mum gasped, clutching her chest just as Ginny and Ron came sprinting into the room.

"What happened-?"

"George, what're you-?"

"I hate you." Fred told him. George laughed.

"Nah, you love me really." He said, getting up. "Can you let _go _of me?"

"I thought you were dead!" Fred exclaimed. George struggled to get him off until Fred basically threw him away. Fred, eyes glinting, drew his wand.

"Fred, what're you-?"

"I AM GOING TO _KILL YOU, GEORGE WEASLEY_!"

"Oh boy …"

* * *

A/N: I honestly hate school. We started back for the last term of the year today, and term four means exams. My accounting teacher is literary obssessed with accounting. She expects us to study at least 2 hours a day. we're thinking "Yeah,right."

This takes place sometime, probably christmas of Harry and co.'s ... actualy i have no idea when it took place. I don't think there was a christmas when Harry wasn't there. And they were at the Burrow. Just make up a time, there we go.

Well i hoped you liked. I felt like we needed a Fred/George hug. I also went with the dieing hug, as i was devestated when Fred died. So this is to know that Fred knows how George felt when he died. Lol.

My A/N's are ridiculously long.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	6. The Scared Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **If i owned the HP chracters, i'd be married to Neville by now. Honestly.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: The Scared Hug. 

"You sure Mrs Weasley said the furniture was up _here_?" Harry asked. He and Hermione were supposed to be bringing old furniture down from the old Burrow attic, though Harry had his misgivings on the "attic" part. It was rather dusty up there, _and_ rather dark.

"I'm positive." Hermione said knowingly, as she pulled the stairs down with a simple "_Descendio_.". They climbed up into pitch blackness.

"There's got to be a light somewhere." Harry said, as they hauled themselves up.

"There was last time-er …" Harry could see the dim outline of his best friend in the dark, as she swivelled left and right. "I can't see anything …"

"Well funny that." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh haha." Hermione jeered back.

"Oh this is stupid-lumos!" Harry said, and his wand tip ignited. Hermione did the same, and Harry could now see the large dusty shadows around them that were the boxes of old stuff and furniture they were supposed to be collecting.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Harry asked, as they wound their way past a box of old Hogwarts robes.

"Mrs Weasley needs them for cleaning if we're going to have them for The Den." Hermione said. Harry knew this part-The Den was what they had named their new cottage which he, Ron and Hermione were sharing.

"But-"

"Mrs Weasley sent Ginny up hours ago, but she obviously got sidetracked." Hermione said, as she past him a container full of muggle extension cords.

"Right." Harry said, shaking his head slightly. Just then, they heard a distinct moan.

Hermione stiffened up right away. "What was that?!"

"Nothing." Harry told her. "Either the floor's creaking or George's trying to scare us."

They paused in the silence that had fallen after the moan. "Not funny George!" Hermione yelled, but whatever it was, moaned again.

"Harry, maybe we ought to …" Hermione's voice trailed off as she murmured to herself. Suddenly, the ends to their wands went out with a pop and they were plunged into total darkness. Hermione let out a squeak of terror, and Harry dropped the box he was holding.

"What now?!" Hermione squealed.

"Ok-don't panic." Harry said calmly, trying to make Hermione let go of his arm, which was rather painful. The thing groaned and they heard a distinct bang of metal.

"Ok, what the hell-?" Harry began, but Hermione gasped in horror, pointing behind him.

There was a huge something moving steadily towards them. A horrible thing, the colour Harry couldn't tell in the dark. But it was big and banging something around, possibly a metal pipe. Hermione screamed and hugged him in terror.

"AH" Harry yelled and they stumbled backwards. "No! Please-please don't hurt us!"

"We only wanted the furniture!" Hermione said pleadingly.

Suddenly the thing was laughing.

The lights flickered on, and they realised it as only the ghoul. And Ginny was there behind it, laughing her head off. Harry groaned on the inside.

"'Please don't hurt us'?" She repeated, almost crying with laughter. "You couldn't do better than that?"

"That was _you_?" Hermione said weekly, her arms still around Harry where she had clung to him in fright.

"Yup." Ginny said brightly. "Though the moaning and groaning was all thanks to Mr. Clanky here-"

"I hate you right now." Harry said, hugging Hermione back. If he didn't have something to hold onto, his feet would probably give way.

Ginny just sniggered.

"Get her back later?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh you can count on it." Harry whispered back.

* * *

A/N: Harry and Hermione are great friends. I had to enthesize that point. And yes, i did spell "enthesize" wrong. So sue me. 

This one may seem a bit like the last chapter, but it's based on a different concept, so there. Lol. Also thankyou to be-heard for the correct spelling of "dying". I knew it looked wrong. This one's up a little later because of homework. Well, study. I hate exams.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	7. The Hello Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP in any shape or form.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVAN: The Hello Hug. 

It was so great to be back. Ginny had spent the past two months in Australia, playing Quidditch for the world cup. They had won four out of five games, which meant they were on to the semi-finals. The Hollyhead Harpies were so winning that cup this year.

She was going to go straight home, but had to pick some paper-work on a new broom that was to be registered soon. She stopped at the ministry, and was about to disapprate home when she realised it was only 5 O'clock-Hermione would still be here at work, down in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. _That girl really needs to let the House-elf thing go,_ Ginny thought, as she took the lift up a floor.

Hermione's office was separated by the people's offices' next to her by a low wooden wall, where she could look over to talk to the people on the other side. Using this to her advantage, Ginny crept into the office next to hers, which was thankfully empty, and listened quietly-Hermione's scratching on a quill could be heard next door, followed by a sigh.

Grinning, Ginny went to leap up from behind the wall to scare her, but at that precise moment, a huge spider dropped down right in front of her eyes. It gave her such a fright that she screamed and leapt backwards, accidentally whacking her knee on a cabinet with a loud bang in the process. Hermione shrieked, and had her wand in her head faster than you could say "Quidditch" and blasted a hole in the wall mere inches from where Ginny was swearing in agony.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, repairing the hole in the wall immediately. She gasped and almost started laughing as she walked over to the wall, where Ginny was still grumbling.

"Well hello to you too." Ginny huffed.

"Hello." Hermione said, still laughing. "But you should know better to sneak up like that-old reflexes die hard."

"That's no excuse to almost blow me up!" Ginny retorted, leaning against the newly repaired wall to talk, though looking out for that spider first.

"Sorry." Hermione said. "I was just finishing up-what are you doing here?"

"Came for some paperwork." Ginny replied, looking down and realizing that the papers were all over the floor. "Accio!" The papers zoomed together into her arms. "I thought I'd come say hello. Haven't seen you in _ages_."

"Funny that, seeing as you were in Australia." Hermione said, picking up her bag and a bunch of her own papers. "It's hot there, isn't it?"

"30 degrees, you weren't kidding when you said that." Ginny told her, pulling the collar of her shirt down to show a bright red sunburn. "Got that from when we went to the beach on our last day-it was boiling!"

"Well I was off to the Burrow for dinner." Hermione said, as they left their separate offices and met in the hallway. "You coming?"

"Sure, it really is great to see you again." Ginny reminded her. Hermione smiled and held out her arms.

"Come here then." She said, and they hugged each other. Ginny immediately pulled away, wincing.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"My sunburn!" Ginny tried to ignore the pain on her back. Hermione just sniggered at her.

"That, my friend is why you wear sunblock." She said.

_Haha, _Ginny thought sarcastically, as they disapprated to the Burrow for dinner

* * *

A/N: I went to Aussie for a holiday once. It was frick'n boiling. I was at a loss on how to end this one, so yeah. And the temperature was in degrees celsius if that makes more sense, because i once saw "It must have been 100 degrees" and i was like "What the hell?! They'd be burnt to a crisp!" So for your sake and mine, i put this here.

Hope you liked, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	8. The Goodbye Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Everything's JKR's, not mine.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: The Goodbye Hug. 

"Remus, please-"

Remus sighed and handed over Teddy. Tonks had pleaded, but to no avail for the past 15 minutes. He was going, and that was that.

"Dora, I'll be fine." He said. Tonks held their son tighter, but refused to move away from the door.

"How can you say that? We're in a _war_. There's very real chance that you may _die_. Has that ever occurred to you? Has it ever occurred that maybe you could just _stay _and ignore your pride? There's Teddy-I want him to grow up having two parents, not one."

Remus studied her hard before sighing again.

"Dora, you know as much as I that I want Teddy to grow up with both of us." He said, taking his son again. Teddy had a somewhat disgruntled look on his face and his hair turned bright red, obviously angry at the amount of times he'd been passed between the two. Remus tapped him on the nose and smiled before continuing.

"But this is something I've got to do. I was a part of the first war, my best friend _died _in the first war. Well now the second's here and this is it."

Tonks tried hard to stop herself from screaming. Why her husband wanted to jet off to Hogwarts where a battled was about to surely take place was beyond her. Especially if it meant leaving herself and their few-months-old Son.

"Honestly Remus, do you think I want to stop you from avenging James' death?" She said angrily, taking Teddy back. "I'm trying-no, will-stop you from going because I don't want you to get yourself _killed_!"

"Listen to me." Remus said firmly, almost dragging Tonks away from the door and seating her at the kitchen table of the Tonks' house. "There's nothing on earth that I love more than you and Teddy, and of course I don't like the idea of leaving you here, but I have to do this. This is the final show down. It's now or never. All my best friends have died because of this war, and I have to be a part of it, no matter what the out-come."

"So you're just going to leave us here?" Tonks asked angrily. Remus sat beside her and gave her a look she knew so well. She avoided his gaze.

"Yes Dora, I'm going to leave you here." He said. "But for your own good. I'd rather Teddy have one parent than none at all."

"But he could have two if you stayed!" Tonks burst out. He was missing the point by a rather large amount. "If you stay, then you _won't _die! The war will be done, and we can live happily again!"

"You don't understand." Remus said with an almost pleading in his voice. It startled Tonks so much that she looked up. "This war is a part of me now. If I don't go, i'll never forgive myself. I have to do something to avenge the wizarding world-"

"This is all down to your stupid pride again!" Tonks said, trying not to yell. If she did, her mother would surely come running. "If you just sucked it up and faced the fact that the war _can _be won without you, then we wouldn't be in this mess! I'm serious Remus, _don't go_."

Remus studying her hard before saying. "I have to."

They were silent for a while until Tonks accepted the undeniable fact-he wasn't changing his mind.

"Fine." She said and Remus let out a sigh with relief. "But Remus-promise me to be _careful_. Don't take any risks; please I want to see you come home!"

She was getting hysterical. Here she was, allowing the only person she'd ever fallen in love with to go and basically kill himself. Remus stood up and brought Tonks with her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Tonks gazed up into his face and realized that, in the words of Remus, this was something she had to do.

"It's not something a _want _to do." She said finally. Remus Hugged her and Teddy in between, Tonks realizing that this might be the last time she ever would feel his arms around her again.

"But it's something have has to be done. No matter the outcome." He said. He let go, picked up his wand and prepared to disapprate. Tonks grabbed his arms before he could so.

"What if you don't come home?"

Amazingly, her voice was steady. Teddy's hair had turned its usual blue again and gurgled happily, not knowing the horrors that were soon to be happening. Remus looked at her hard before saying,

"Then I don't come home. But promise me you'll continue to live."

And with that he spun on the spot and was gone. Tonks stared at the spot in which he had left for a few seconds before whispering:

"I will."

* * *

A/N: How angsty. Out of everyone's death's in HP, Tonks and Lupin's are the one's i haven't accepted. Because it was too ... fast. Too shocking. Too ... ah. No, they didn't die. I love this chapter to peices actually, which is a first. 

Poor Teddy, getting squashed. Lol, if this were by it's own, i'd call it "I will live." or something along the lines of that. Sigh, reviews are appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	9. The Jealous Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything HP related, or i'd be out spending all the money i earned.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: The Jealous hug. 

_Creating antidotes are seriously complex, but once learned, are easy to remember …_

A shrill giggle.

… _The six steps are usually taught as the phrase "Dad crashed the car", each step representing each word of the phrase … _

A laugh Hermione knew so well.

_The "d" from "dad" represents "divide" as you must first divide the number of ingredients into the number of swirls in the poison … _

Hermione glanced over-Ron and Lavender were basically locked in a vertical wrestling match, as Harry had once put it.

_The "c" from "crashed" represents "count" as you then need to count the number of times you can swirl the potion in one minute … _

Wait-"dad crashed the car"? That's it-Hermione couldn't concentrate anymore. Not with Ron and Lavender going at it like a bunch of wild animals.

Hermione snapped her potions book shut and glared the two in an arm chair across the common room. It was completely insane-what they saw in each other, Hermione would never know.

Well, when you thought about it-you couldn't expect a more unlikely couple. Lavender only went for the seriously good-looking people, while Ron went … well, for the same thing she supposed. So if Lavender fell into that category, it wasn't as if Ron was _that _good-looking …

"Hermione, are you listening to me?" came Harry's voice, and Hermione realized she had completely ignored him.

"Oh sorry! What were you saying?" She said, picking up her book, but not helping a half a glance back at the couple.

"I was saying whether I could borrow your book?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah sure-have it." Hermione held out her book, not really paying attention. Ron was now tickling Lavender, and her shrill giggling could probably be heard three floors below.

"Actually, while you're at it, can I borrow your notes too?" She heard Harry say.

"Yeah, sure." She said vaguely. A kiss on the neck.

"In fact-can I just have your homework?"

"Yeah …" A kiss on the lips.

"Hermione, you do realize that I'm wearing absolutely nothing, and I'm making Dobby wash my feet?"

"Sure …"

"HERMIONE!"

"What?!" Hermione snapped back to see an amused Harry shaking his head.

"You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?" He asked. Hermione racked her brains. Well …

"It was something about butterbear, right?"

Harry sighed, got up and headed off towards his dormitory. Hermione inwardly groaned, and tried to ignore the lip-smacking noises from Ron and Lavender.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said, taking Harry's vacated seat five minutes later. Hermione didn't respond. "Hermione?"

"Oh-hey Ginny." Hermione gathered up her books-she wasn't going to be getting any work done at this rate.

"What's up? Harry mentioned that you kept zoning out on him." Ginny said, sounding thoroughly concerned. Hermione again didn't answer, but glanced back at Ron and Lavender. Ginny followed her gazed and stifled a snigger.

"You've got it bad." She commented, as Ron and Lavender hugged goodbye with a small kiss.

Hermione was seething.

* * *

A/N: This takes place in HBP if you didn't notice. I rather like this one, though not as much as the last one. Ah well, nothing like a bit of jealousy. 

"Dad crashed the car" is actualy a sentance we use in accounting to remember how to enter a journal ledger for depriciation. Wow. I sound brainy. I guess i do listen in accounting. Lol.

Hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	10. The Warm Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **HP. Not mine. Sigh.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: The Warm hug. 

It was bloody freezing.

This was the conclusion Ginny came to. It was bloody freezing, even as she had at least two duvets and a dozen blankets. Hermione next to her on Ginny's bed was shivering.

"What temperature is it?" She asked, teeth chattering. Ginny cast a temperature spell and the blue sparks formed into a number.

"Minus 3. And that's inside." Ginny replied. Hermione groaned.

"I thought I must be about minus 1000." She replied. She pulled her hat down lower and squirmed a bit. "I am in such an uncomfortable position."

"Move then." Ginny said.

"It's too cold to move."

"Oh for heavens sake." Ginny grabbed Hermione's blankets and ripped them back, despite her protests. "Move!"

Hermione moved over next to Ginny and they leaned against each other under the many blankets they had.

"Better?"

"More or less."

Ginny sniggered, and saw her breath before her eyes. It really _was_ cold.

"Girls, you had better get to sleep, it's rather cold." Came Mrs. Weasley's voice and she bustled into the room, wearing about 3 pairs of pajamas and a dressing gown. And she was still shivering.

"Well you two look rather cozy." She commented. Hermione looked like she felt like blushing, but there wasn't enough blood in her cheeks to make them go rosy.

"Mind if I join?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny agreed against her better judgment and her mum joined her under the blankets.

"Just like when we were younger, right Ginny?" She asked. Ginny groaned on the inside, wishing she weren't about to bring up old childhood stories.

"Sure mum."

Just then, Fleur bustled in, carrying a shivering Victoire.

"'arry said Ginny and 'ermione were up 'ere." She said. "I guess Molly, you 'ave got to zem first."

"Ah yes." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "Care to join us?"

_Oh great_. Ginny thought. _Just like old times. Pretty soon, everyone will be up here. _She didn't like to delve into childhood memories much, but she would always remember on a cold winter Sunday morning, when all of her brothers and herself would climb into their parents' bed. Even Bill who must have been about 16 at the time. And it was definitely a squeeze.

"Zat would be lovely." Fleur agreed. And joined them next to Ginny gasped as her nieces cold feet bumped into her leg under the duvet.

"Victoire, you're freezing!"

"Mummy lost all my socks." The six-year-old said, grinning broadly, even though she must have been tired. It was almost 9 o'clock at night.

"You have a strange daughter there." She told her sister-in-law. Fleur smiled as Victoire settled in her mother's lap.

"Not as strange as you can be, Ginny." Fleur said, smiling, as Victoire tried to plait her hair. "I have to say, it's rather warm under here."

Just then, a rather strong gust of wind from outside broke the window open, letting the suddenly cold air to flow around the room. Ginny shrieked as the wind hit her face, blowing her hat off.

"Under the covers!" Hermione cried and the all obliged. Ginny could dimly make out her family's faces, especially Victoire's, who was the closest to hers and was looking ecstatic.

"It's the wind monster!" She exclaimed as Ginny felt a topmost blanket get blown off.

"Pardon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, he whistles near windows to scare people." She said and Ginny tried not to laugh. "And tries to make people freeze to death!"

"And who told you about this so-called "Wind-monster"?" Mrs. Weasley asked sternly.

"Uncle George."

"I'll be having a word to him and all." She muttered angrily. Another strong gust of wind blew threw the room and Ginny felt Hermione shiver next to her.

"Well someone go shut the window." Ginny said.

"I'm not going out there!" Hermione said.

"I don't think any of us are." Mrs. Weasley agreed.

"Well, what do we do?" Fleur asked. It was Hermione who answered.

"Back when I went to a muggle primary school we took health lessons " She said. "We learnt water safety. If you're stuck in freezing water, you're supposed to hug yourself to keep body heat inside you. So we ought to just huddle together until someone comes upstairs to save us."

"You remember things as trivial as that?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Hey, they come in useful!" She exclaimed. "I.E Now! Now huddle!"

All five of them huddled together, Ginny half hugging Hermione, while Victoire squirmed on her legs. They stayed like that for ages until they heard a laugh and the window clicked closed.

Ginny stuck her head out from under the covers and saw Harry standing there with Ron. They were both laughing.

"What eez so funny?" Fleur asked, also coming up from under the covers.

"Please, you lot look so funny under there." Ron sniggered.

"At least we're warm." Hermione retorted.

* * *

A/N: I am a culprit of having family gatherings in their parents' bed on a sunday morning. Me, my mum, my dad and my sister. Is there anyone else out there who's guilty of the same crime?

I have no idea if you're suposed to hug yourself if you're stuck in freezing water. Shows how much i know about water safety.

I huope you liked, reviews always appricated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	11. The Just Because Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Dude, i don't own HP, kay?

* * *

Hugs.

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings, could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of hug-related oneshots RonHermione harryGinny and others DH spoilers

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Just because Hug.

They all stood awkwardly, before saying thanks. Ron hurried off to get a plate, and found himself with a pile of food, and sitting next to Hermione. Orange and black streamers were flying everywhere, and Fred and George were creating sparks with their wands.

Ron looked round to see Harry tangled up in one of the streamers. He sniggered as Neville went to unwrap him.

Hermione followed his gaze and laughed herself. But then she suddenly became serious.

"I really do mean it, you know …" She said. Ron looked up. She was watching him. "I really am thankful. You saved me. That troll would have killed me."

"Oh, you know …" Ron said awkwardly. "I would have done it for anyone. Besides, it was partly my fault you were crying in there anyway."

"Partly?" She repeated. She gave Ron a reproachful look.

"Oh all right, it was my entire fault." Ron admitted. She smiled, shaking her head slightly, and ate a mouthful of potato. "And I'm sorry."

She looked up. "So am I. I didn't mean to be so annoying to you guys."

"Ah well, you made life interesting." Ron said. She laughed again, and Ron thought he rather liked the sound. He had never actually heard her laugh before. He told her so.

"Well, you'll be surprised. I like to laugh." She said.

"Oh really?"

It was at that point it hit him-he was actually having a civilised conversation with Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire. If someone had told him he'd be somewhat friendly with his girl two months ago, he would have said they were crazy.

"What?" Oh Merlin, he had been staring.

"Nothing." He quickly said. She smiled again.

"I'm glad you're talking to me." She said after a while. Ron looked up from his food, somewhat surprised. "Or otherwise, I'd be in the corner, reading and envying all the people who had friends."

"Yeah well, I supposed after what we went through together, we were bound to come out liking each other." Ron said. He ate some more until he realised Hermione was looking bewildered at him. He'd never actually seen her like that before.

"What?"

"You like me?" She asked.

"Sure, I mean … well, ok. You were an annoying, bossy know-it-all for the past 2 months, but we saved you from a twelve foot mountain troll. You can't just say "Oh thanks mate" and go on our merry way."

"I supposed not … so we're friends?" She asked, and held out her hand to shake.

"Never thought I'd say it, but yeah." Ron shook her hand, and was suddenly filed with an urge to hug her. Why not? So he did.

It was brief, but when he let go of her, she looked more stunned than ever.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Oh you know … just because …"

Hermione laughed again, smiling as Harry finally made his way out of the streamer and sat down next to Ron.

"I am going to kill your brothers." He said. "They tried to strangle me with that streamer!"

Ron just laughed at his friend. Hermione next to him, laughed also. That's when it hit him-she was his friend too. He had two friends now. They weren't a two, they were a three …

He never would have guessed he'd end up _married_ to one of his two friends ...

* * *

A/N: Yeah, today's Halloween. I was going to write a Halloween-themed story, but i hated it. So i made this chapter happen on Halloween, and celebrate the fact that exactly 16 years ago, Harry, Ron and Hermione all became best friends.

So Happy Halloween to those who celebrate. We don't really in my city. You'd probably get mugged if you went trick-or-treating.

I hope you liked, reviews appricotaed, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	12. The Annoying Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **HP, not mine. All JK's.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: The Annoying Hug. 

All Ron wanted to do was finish his essay. Unfortunately, his sister had other ideas.

"Ron, can I have a hug?" She asked, sitting next to him in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was exceptionally glad that the common room was almost empty. Harry and Hermione were both looking up Hippogriff cruelty again for Buckbeak's case in the library. Ron would have joined them, but he had Snape's potions essay to finish by tomorrow.

"No, got away." Ron told her. Ginny sighed and edged closer.

"Pleeeeeeeese?" She asked.

"No!" Ron shifted away from her. But Ginny came even closer.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a third year, and you're in second." Ron replied, snapping his book shut in a Hermione-type way. "Plus you're my sister."

"So? That ought to be good-who wouldn't want to hug their sister?"

She was getting seriously more annoying by the second.

"Ginny, go away before I have to hex you." Ron said threateningly, pointing his wand in her face. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't flinch.

"Oh please, just yesterday, you were complaining that you couldn't do hexes." She said smugly. Ron snarled at her and withdrew his wand from her face. She sat there with a smirk while Ron tried hard to ignore her.

"Oh go away, will you?!" He practically shouted, and he noticed Fred and George look up from the corner. Great, now the twins were listening in.

"Just give me _one hug _and I'll leave?" Ginny asked, holding out her arms.

"No!" Ron shoved her away, but she just bounced right back.

"Just for 10 seconds!"

"No!"

"Five?"

"No!"

"Three?"

"Ginny, no!"

"Two?"

"How many times do I-"

"One?"

"GO AWAY!" Ron yelled, trying hard not to hit her over the head with his book. Ginny looked immensely hurt and Ron wouldn't have been surprised if she burst into tears.

"Y-you won't even h-hug you're o-own _sister_?!" She wailed, catching the attention of a bunch of 6th years, who were looking over with scandalized faces. Ron groaned.

"Fine, one hug! But only for three seconds!" Ron hissed and grabbed her before she could change her mind. "Then you _have _to leave me."

"Ok!" Ginny hugged him back happily. "One … two … three!" She immediately let go and hopped up. "Bye, thanks Ron! You're the best brother ever!" And she skipped off through the portrait hole.

"What can I say, she loves me!" Ron said to the 6th years, who Ron could tell were trying not to laugh. Just when he thought he'd get some peace and quiet, his ever-so-lovely twin brothers came over.

"Why on earth did our darling sister hug you?" Fred asked.

"I think she loooooooves you!" George said, and the two burst into laughter. Ron gritted his teeth.

"Oh sod off!" he told them, swatting with his book.

Fred and George exchanged a look and I knew they knew exactly what the other was thinking. He hated that.

"We will if you give us a hug?" And they held out their arms.

This time, Ron really did whack them with his book.

* * *

A/N: My sister does this to me on a regular basis. I find it bloody annoying.

Great response for the last chapter-lot's of people actualy do cuddle up in bed with their family. I'm not alone!

Lol. I hope you liked, reviews appriciated and until next time-

-Moon. : D


	13. The Love Hug

**DISCLAIMER: D**o **I** **S**eriously **C**laime **L**ove **A**nd **I**magination, **M**y **E**arthly **R**eaders? Answer-well, yes i have love and imagination, but i don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: The Love hug. 

He hadn't been seen in ages. He basically stayed in his room the entire time. Harry was worried.

"It isn't like him." Harry told Ron and Hermione. Ron agreed.

"He hasn't been this quiet since I was five," he said. "They would have been eight. Fred got measles, and George refused to go anywhere other than Fred's beside until he got better. They've been joined at the hip ever since they were 3. They've never been separated before …"

"Oh, poor George …" Hermione said.

The next day, they didn't see George at all. They had to take food up to him, as he refused to leave his room. It was where Fred was. They were sure of it. If Fred was going to be watching over anyone, it'd be his twin.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen George as serious as he was at the funeral." Ron mentioned after a week of this.

"He was rather gloomy." Harry agreed.

"He just lost his twin!" Hermione said, sounding scandalized. "Of course he'd be 'gloomy'."

"I have to agree with Hermione." They heard a voice say, and Ginny joined them on the Burrow's lounge's couch. "I'm worried too."

The four of them stayed silent for a while until Hermione mentioned homework she had to do and Ron said he'd go assist her. They left, somewhat rosier than they had been and grinning slyly.

"Do you think they realize that they have no homework?" Ginny asked. Harry shook his head.

"Off to snog?"

"Oh definitely."

The two laughed, but Harry immediately stopped himself. It was rather inappropriate to laugh in the Burrow these days. Ginny sighed.

"It'll get better." She said. "Soon, we'll stop thinking of the bad things, and start thinking about the good-hey remember, Voldemort's gone!"

"Yeah …" For some reason, Harry couldn't find the will within himself to feel happy at the moment. "Ginny, why did this all have to happen to me?"

Ginny seemed startled at the question. "You were marked down at birth-of course these things were to happen to you." She answered. She smiled and moved closer so she could squeeze his hand. "But don't complain-it's makes you more exciting."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that." Harry said, managing to smile. Ginny laughed and kissed him lightly.

"My turn for a question." She said. "I've been pining over you for years-what on earth made you change your mind about wanting me?"

Harry considered the question before he answered it. "Well … I knew you had gone out with other people … but I guess I had never really noticed the reality of it until me and Ron walked in on you and Dean."

"That when you realized?"

"Yeah …"

"Speaking of people walking in on others." Came a grouchy voice from the stairs-Ron was back, looking extremely put out. Hermione followed, looking equally disgruntled. "Why won't mums just leave you alone?"

"Mum walk in on you and Hermione, eh?" Ginny said teasingly.

"Yes." Hermione muttered, as she and Ron collapsed into a seat opposite Harry and Ginny.

"Don't worry Hermione. Its common knowledge that mums's have to walk in on _everything_." Came a voice from the stairs. All four of them turned to see George standing there, looking mischievous again. "I suppose I should say that it was I who told mum you were in that broom closet. But hey-I'm not complaining-I knew you'd get with her some day." He winked at Ron and sat down to their dis-believing faces.

"Fred and I had a bet on, you see." He continued. "He reckoned that after all the 'bottled-up-energy' you two have, the first time you went to snog it out, clothes would start coming off."

Ron's ears and neck flared bright red and Hermione immediately had a coughing fit to be spared answering. Harry couldn't help but laugh. But Ginny gasped.

"You-!" She exchanged a look with Hermione, who clapped her hands to her mouth. Harry understood, and by the look on Ron's face, he did also.

Next second, they were all hugging him.

"Hey-wha-?" George looked bewildered as they all hugged him fiercely.

"You're back, you're really back!" Ginny squealed.

"I mock you, and you hug me?" George asked, sounding thoroughly bewildered.

"You've been so secluded since the whole Fred thing!" Ron said. "We thought you were going to turn into one of those freakily depressed people, who never leave their room except for dinner!"

"And you were even skipping dinner!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ok, you can let go now!" He said, almost laughing.

"You know we love you, right?" Ginny asked.

"We do?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Harry told him. "I love all you guys."

"Not like how Ron loves Hermione …" George put in.

"He did it again!" Ginny squealed.

They hugged him harder.

* * *

A/N: I am in a rediculously happy mood. Why? Well my school choir in little old Rotorua NZ applied to go to a choir festivil in Aussie. And guess what? WERE GOING TO AUSTRALIA! I so win! So you can all bask in my glory, because only 10 choirs got in! And we suck big time! And that's the first time i've ever been happy about it, because that means everyone else must suck more than us! I am so happy: happy dances :

I got the idea for this one from a favourite story of mine. So basically, if you recognise anything from this story, it's likely to be ... uh, borrowed. I take no credit.

I hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D : D : D : D (dude, i'm happy!)


	14. The Embaressing Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Dude, i don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Embarrassing hug.

"Come on!" Hermione said, sounding highly exasperated. Harry ignored her and the person next to him. He didn't deserve any recognition.

"Look, if you don't just let it go, you'll never be friends again." Hermione explained. "We've been through so much together-are you just going to let a silly argument stop that?"

"It's not just a 'silly argument', Hermione!" Harry tried not to shout, but he was finding it hard to keep his temper under control. Ron glared from the other side of the couch. Sure they were acting like teenagers rather than the 22-year-olds that they were, but that was beside the point. "He basically said that I more or less _wanted _that stupid offer."

"Oh yeah, why wouldn't you want a book about you?" Ron sneered back. "You've got everything else."

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Hermione said angrily. "Ron, you and I both _know _that Harry doesn't want any more publicity-I thought we went through this concept back in 4th year?!"

Harry was about to retort, but Hermione shot him a furious look.

"And you, Harry, are just as bad-don't you should know by now, that Ron doesn't mean anything he says?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that." Hermione said quickly. Ron glared. Harry glared back. Hermione gave an angry sigh.

"_Boys_," She muttered under her breath. "Are so _clueless_ when it comes to feelings …"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Ron muttered.

"You weren't meant to." Hermione said with a glare.

"_He _wouldn't." Harry retorted. "Ron never listens anyway."

"I do to-!"

"ENOUGH!" Hermione yelled and both boys fell silent. "Look-I know-yes Ron, I _know_-how both of you two are feeling. I'm a girl." She added to their confused faces. "I can recognize feelings, even if you two can't. Now." Hermione picked up the letter that had started the whole idiotic argument. And ripped it in two. "I think it's pretty obvious that Harry never wanted this. Ron-I thought you'd know better."

Ron looked scandalized, but Harry knew he realized that Hermione was right.

"And Harry-" Harry braced himself for the worst. "You should know better than to take Ron seriously. He didn't mean what he said, about you wanting more publicity, and you two are best mates-you should understand each other better than that."

Harry tried not to feel ashamed, but it was rather difficult. He did miss having Ron as a friend.

"Now I want both of you to apologize." She said.

"Well go on then." Ron said.

"Why do I have to go first?!"

"Because you started all this."

"I did no-!"

Hermione shot him another look. Harry forced a grin. Then took a deep breath and gave a real one.

"Fine-I'm sorry." He said. Ron gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry too, mate." He said. Hermione beamed.

"Brilliant!" She sighed and summoned a bottle of butterbear from a nearby table and down the whole thing. "Now that _that's _over-I want you to hug."

"What?!" Ron yelped.

"Hermione, guys don't … _hug_." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Nonsense, you've done it before." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that was either when one of us were about _this close _to dying, or we hadn't seen each other in 6 months." Ron said. Hermione gave him another look. It was amazing how she could have lengthy conversations with them without saying a word, just by looking at them.

Ron sighed. "Fine …" Ron leant forward and they shared a brief, rather awkward hug. Hermione scoffed.

"That the best you can do?" she asked. Harry chose not to answer. Ron's ears were red. "Fine, either way this mess is over."

"Oh come here you!" Harry said, grinning as he pulled Ron into a bone-breaking neck hold/hug. Ron choked. Hermione grinned.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was inspired by the awkward R/Hr hug back in PoA. I felt Harry and Ron needed one. Plus there's never enough Harry.Ron friendship moments.

I don't like this chapter as much as the others, but i hope you lot liked it.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	15. The Uniting Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **No. Just ... no.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Uniting hug. 

Teddy weaved through the many students about to board the Hogwarts express. He could hear Uncle Percy somewhere yelling something about brooms-he was glad he didn't run into him. He had more important things to attend to-he had to find her before the train left.

He fingered the letter in his pocket and concealed a grin. He didn't realize that she actually felt the same way until now-but he had to hear it from her-before she left. It just wasn't the same written on paper.

He spotted Uncle Ron with Rose and Hugo, but no Uncle Bill or Auntie Fleur. No wave of blonde hair that was Chantelle's long locks, nor Victoire's freckles. Oh Merlin, the freckles-his heart leapt. The Weasley-freckles of hers were … well, he didn't know exactly what we so captivating about them, but they were.

There-he finally saw them. Victoire was about to board the train for her last year at Hogwarts when he called out her name.

"Victoire!"

She turned and grinned, though not quite concealing the redness in her cheeks. Teddy felt his own face heating up, but now was not the time for embarrassment. He had to set something straight.

"Hi Uncle Bill-Auntie Fleur." Teddy said briefly so as not to be rude. He took Victoire by the hand and led her a few feet away. He took out the letter.

"Was it true?" He asked. Victoire looked at the ground, shifting her toes through her sandals through the dust on the platform.

"Yes." Teddy grinned and stuffed the letter back in his pocket. Knowing the time was finally here; he placed a hand behind her neck and kissed her.

Knowing that they only had minutes until the train left, Teddy didn't even bother when he heard a whistle of the driver. He was actually quite busy, when it came to pouring most of your feelings into a kiss that the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, was happily returning.

"_Teddy_?!"

They broke apart to see young James standing there, mouth open. Victoire's cheeks were bright red, yet she laughed a little.

"Er-yes James?"

"What are you-you're-Vic-snog-_what are you doing_?"

"I'm … erm … seeing her off." Teddy said. "Now go away." Victoire laughed a bit more and he kissed her again. Unfortunately, there came a loud cough.

The broke apart again to see Uncle Bill standing there, looking rather amused. Teddy sincerely hoped that meant he approved.

"The trains about he leave Teddy, though I'm glad you made it here on time." He said. Victoire broke away to pick up one end of her trunk, but came back. She stood there for about a second, looking as if she wondered what to do. Rather bravely, Teddy thought, he bent down until his mouth was right by her ear and whispered.

"I love you." Victoire smiled.

"I love you too." She said back. They went to kiss, but Fleur was there now, looking on. Teddy exchanged a look with Victoire.

"Hug goodbye?" Teddy asked quickly, holding out his arms.

"Sounds good!" Victoire said back, and they hugged tightly before Fleur ushered her daughter onto the train. Teddy watched as Victoire hung out the window and waved with a smile as Fleur kissed Victoire's sister Chantelle, goodbye. Their brother, Tom was already on the train. Bill placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder as he waved back and the train began to move.

"Welcome to the family." He said, and Teddy looked up into, well not his Uncle's face, but as good as his Uncle's face. "I'm assuming we need to have a little talk?"

Well, it wasn't as if he didn't see _that _coming.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Teddy/Victoire got less than a half a page, but i can't help loving this ship. It's insane, yet ... eh, i dunno. Hope you liked.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	16. The Pleeeeeeease? Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Pleeeeeeeese? Hug. 

The minute she turned up, Hermione just _knew _she wanted something.

"Mum …" Rose said, plopping down next to her at the kitchen table.

"Yes, Rosie?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Well, I'm seven now, and well, Al is allowed … can I pretty please go play Quidditch?"

Hermione sighed. It was so hard to stick to the "No Quidditch before you turn 9 rule" when Rose wanted to play all the time. They had chosen it as it was the age Ron was first ridden a broom by himself. Rose had been on a broomstick before, but always with someone else. Hermione didn't know whether Rose would be able to control one at seven.

"Rose, you know the rule." Hermione told her.

"But mum!" Rose protested. "Albus is allowed and he's the same age as me! He's even younger, actually! And Uncle Harry will be there, as well as dad, please?"

Hermione sighed. She knew that Ron had something to do with this. She was going to talk to him later about that.

"How many times do I have to say please?"

"Rosie-"

"Please?"

"Rose listen-"

"Please?"

"Rose!"

"Please, please, please can I go, please?" Rose seemed almost close to tears now. Hermione watched and tried not to smile.

"Ok …" She said slowly.

"YES!" Rose punched the air, but stopped when Hermione didn't let her go.

"I want a hug and a kiss first." Hermione said, tapping her cheek. Rose obliged at once, kissing her twice and hugging her tightly.

"Do you love your mummy?" Hermione asked.

"If she let's me go play Quidditch." Rose answered. Hermione had to hand it to her; she was quick with comebacks. Hermione repeated the question and Rose sighed.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"A lot."

Hermione gave her a look. Rose let go from round Hermione's neck and flung out her arms.

"More than _this_!"

"More than the sea?"

"More than the world!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Pleeeeeeeeease can I go play Quidditch?" Rose grabbed Hermione in a hug and Hermione grinned.

"If your Uncle's there, then yes." Hermione said. Rose's face lit up instantly.

"Really?!"

"Yes if your-"

Hermione didn't even finish her sentence. She meant to say "If you're careful" but Rose had already kissed her, yelled thank you a dozen times and had run out of the room, yelling most probably to Albus that she could play.

Hermione chuckled to herself as Ron came into the room. He sat in Rose's recently vacated seat, until Hermione whacked him on the arm.

"You made her do that, didn't you?" She asked with as much accusation she could muster. But she smiled.

"Maybe." Ron answered. He raised his hands in surrender when Hermione went to hit him again. "Hey! I think you handled that very well!"

"Really?" Ron shook his head slightly and placed an arm around her.

"Like I've said before-you're a great mum." He said. Hermione looked outside the window in time to see Rose take off finally on her own on a broomstick-and in time to see her crash straight into Albus and fall to the ground.

"Ah well." Ron said, who had seen it happen too and Harry rushed forward. "Everyone falls at least once. And once you do, you have to get back on the broom."

"True." Hermione agreed. Her daughter was indeed growing up.

* * *

A/N: Am i seriously the only person that didn't know that if you press "Alt" then the "3" on the square key-pad, it makes a " ♥ "???? I mean, oh my god ...

What person hasn't gone "I love you more than the sea"? Seriously, my mum would ask that all the time whenever i wanted something. I quite like this one, i hope you did too.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	17. The Thank you Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: The Thank you Hug. 

It may have seemed that no difference had come to him, but boy had they been wrong. He didn't just like rare steaks, nor did he just support a battled-scared face.

No-it was much worse than that.

Every full moon, they house was on a lock-down. The kids were shooed upstairs, and only his wife was allowed to be near him. Only she could calm him.

"Are they safe?" Bill asked, squirming slightly on the couch. The windows had all the curtains drawn and towels had been stuffed into the cracks under doors. Just to be safe.

"Victoire, Chantelle and Tom are all in zee attic." Fleur told him, handing a cup of Wolfsbane potion to him. It didn't stop the symptoms, but it helped. "I've told them not to come down until I call."

"Good." Bill drained the cup in one gulp and forced a smile. "We don't want an incident like last time."

"Zee fire place will never be zee same." Fleur joked. She walked over t the curtains and peered out. The full moon had risen over the cliffs. "It's risen."

"Greeeeeat." Bill sighed sarcastically. "So long as I don't see it, I'll be fine."

"We always do." Fleur reassured him, sitting back down and squeezing his hand tightly.

"Don't forget-" Bill began, but Fleur hushed him.

"No-don't you _dare_." She whispered fiercely. "That wazn't your fault. If it weren't for Tom's quick-thinking, you could have ripped 'er to shreds. But you didn't. Do you know why?" Bill shook his head weekly.

"Because you took control. I understand zat you don't know what you are theeking, but zat time, you took control. And luckily, Chantelle didn't even get a scratch."

Bill grinned. He was embarrassed about _that _particular full moon.

Full Moon's were always, not so much bad, but annoying. Every full moon, they would prevent Bill from coming anywhere near a reflection, a sighting or anything of the full moon. Even a picture could set it off.

If he came in contact with one, he'd struggle to remember who he was. The part-wolf inside him would try and rear its ugly head. Normally, the Wolfsbane potion could contain it, but every now and then it got too powerful and broke out. Such a thing happened when Chantelle had come down for a drink, forgetting the circumstances.

If Tom hadn't thrown a book at him, which took his concentration away from his daughter, Bill never would have seized control over him. It was frightening for him every time he imagined what might have happened to his 14-year-old daughter.

"But nothing _did _'appen." Fleur said, as though she could read his mind. She was rather good at that. "You pulled yourself togezzer, and because of eet, our daughter eez fine."

"I know." He told her.

They sat together for almost Nan hour before anything happened. Something always did no matter if he didn't see a full moon. Bill suddenly doubled over, clutching his head. Fleur tried hard not to panic.

"Bill? Are you ok?" She asked, but he shook his head as though it took a lot of every to perform the simple gesture. Fleur watched anxiously and her husband struggled. Eventually, he could sit up straight.

"It's getting worse." He muttered. Fleur was about to reply, when there came a thump from the stairs.

They both looked to see Victoire, their oldest daughter at 16 sprawled on the floor as she had obviously tripped over.

"Why didn't you tell us it was this bad?" She asked furiously, getting up and spitting her hair out of her mouth. "We aren't kids any more-Chantelle and Tom are getting spastic, sitting in that attic all night. I'm the oldest so I said I'd come and talk-but we want to help. You're not excluding us because of the Chantelle thing-?"

"Victoire Michelle Weasley, you get back up zere right now!" Fleur said, getting up and pulling Victoire by the arm to the stairs. Victoire however squirmed out of her mother's clutches.

"Don't you dare try and use my full name on me." She said firmly, folding her arms in a final sort of way. Fleur shook her head, not bothering to argue. Her daughter really hadn't learnt the ways of authority.

"Look, it's not safe." Bill said. Victoire looked around to see Bill looking ok, but peaky. Fleur felt apprehensive as Victoire sat down carefully and placed a hand on her father's shoulder.

"I don't care." She said simply. Bill sighed and looked at Fleur.

"No." She said at once. "What eef something waz to go wrong? I won't 'ave our children endangered!"

"Mum, we're old enough-we're not kids anymore, I've told you before." Victoire told her. Fleur shook her head.

"Victoire, you 'ave much to learn-this isn't about age-it's about your safety-"

But at that moment, Bill lost control completely. Victoire sprang from the couch and Fleur grabbed her out of harms way as Bill shook violently. Victoire watched terrified as Fleur refused to stop shielding her daughter, despite the protests she'd soon hear.

"Will he be all right?" Victoire whispered. Fleur stroked her hair and refused to answer.

It took almost half an hour for Bill to regain control. He stopped shaking, though Fleur could tell he wasn't feeling well. This was going to be a long night.

Bill gestured for them to come over. They did so, Victoire taking care not to sit too close. Bill smiled at his daughter.

"Go fetch your brother and sister then." He said. Victoire's face lit up and kissed Bill on the cheek before rushing up the stairs screaming, "WE CAN COME DOWN! CHANTELLE! TOM! _COME ON_!"

Fleur looked disbelievingly at her husband. He gave a "What?" sort of expression. Yep, Bill Weasley was still in there.

"Look, they're old enough, and I've had enough of the complaining." He said and Fleur just shook her beautiful head. Bill looked at her.

"What?" Fleur asked.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Fleur was puzzled as she could hear thumps from overhead and a loud "Ow!" as the three children hurried to get downstairs.

"For sticking by me." Bill said. "You could have easily turned away from me-your life would have been a whole heap easier."

"I couldn't do zat, I'd never forgeeve myself." Fleur said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Bill smiled.

"I know, and for that I thank you." He said, and pulled his wife into a hug.

"Come on, you said we could go!"

"Not yet! They're having a … moment …"

"That's disgusting! No one wants to see their parents sharing a "moment"-"

"That's why I suggest you don't watch!"

"Ow! Move your foot-"

"OUCH! You're pinching!"

"Stop it-"

"Don't we have such lovely children?" Bill asked.

"Of course." Fleur agreed.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 17. I'm afraid i only have 21 (possibly 22) chapters in this story, so unless someone can give me ideas, i'm afraid this story will be coming to an end rather soon. And i offically have more than 100 reviews for one story.

: Excuse me while i die and go to heven, halleluiah chorus playing in the background :

I seriously love you all.

I don't think there's enough Bill/Fleur fics in the FF world. So i added my ficlet to the list in hope that people may be inspired.

I just found it amazing that _nothing _happened to Bill. Like seriously, i was all "What?!" So i made it out that this scenario happens. I'm not satisfied, but i hope you liked it.

Also, a few people are wondering why i named their son "Tom". Firstly, i didn't actualy think of Tom Riddle at all. I've just always likes the name Tom. It's the name of one of my cousins, and he is my favourite cousin. Plus I dunno, it's just ... i just like it, ok?!

Lol, ignore my Tom-Rant and this incdredibly long AN, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	18. The Forbiden Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Ain't mine.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb ...

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and other. DH spoilers

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Forbiden Hug. 

"Quickly! If dad catches us, we're dead!" Rose whispered to her best friend. They snuck through the mercifully empty kitchen of The Den (Rose's house) and into the lounge.

Scorpius behind her tripped slightly on the worn rug on the floor, covering a stain from when Rose's Uncle George had accidentally burnt the floor when trying to heat up a muffin.

"Where _is _your dad?" He asked, glancing around. "I'm serious, if he gives me that look _one more time-_"

He broke off as they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They both panicked, until Rose spotted their broom cupboard.

"Quick! In here-"

She seized his arm and dragged him inside, slamming the door shut just as the voice of Rose's father entered the room, talking to Hugo.

"We'll go down to the pond, eh?" He was saying. "That's where we saw your broom last?"

"I'm pretty sure it was there, dad." Said Hugo. Rose exchanged a look with Scorpius-her brother was always losing his broom. Usually something to do with falling off it all the time.

"She should get your sister to help." Her dad said again. "Rose?" He called.

"Ro-ose!" Hugo joined in.

Rose was almost killing herself laughing. Scorpius next to her was also fighting back snickers.

"Have you actually checked the broom cupboard?" Ron said once Rose hadn't answered.

"Er … no."

"Oh, Merlin!" Rose squeaked. She turned to Scorpius. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Er-"

_Crack_!

"_Teddy_?!"

"Hey guys! Why are you two in here? Enjoying some alone time?"

Scorpius turned faintly pink and didn't answer. Rose rolled her eyes and slapped Teddy on the arm.

"Whatever." Rose said. "Can you apperate us out of here?"

"Sure-why?"

_"Well go look then, you plonker!" _

"We'll tell you later! Go!"

Rose could almost see Teddy's look of amusement in the semi-darkness. He grabbed both their arms and they were suddenly upstairs in Rose's bedroom.

"So-what's this all about?" Teddy asked, turning to the two thirteen-year-olds.

"We wanted to get my broom." Rose said.

"So we just ran across the road, and-"

"-Scorpius tripped into me-"

"-And fell into that statue of that furry thing … I've never known exactly what it was-"

"-but dad loves it, and it completely snapped in two!"

"So we ran to get the broom-"

"-but dad was coming!"

"So we hid in the broom cupboard-"

"-and that's when you turned up."

Teddy looked even more amused at the conclusion of this story.

"It's amazing how you two can do that." Teddy said, shaking his head slightly. "Finishing each other's sentences like that. It was as if you two were the same person."

"We just know each other, that's all." Rose said in defence. Teddy shook his head again.

"It's all right. Victoire and I are sometimes like that." He said.

"Speaking of Victoire-"

"That's _it_! Would you quit with the whole "together forever" thing? If someone asks me whether I'm going to marry her, one more time, I'll-"

"SHHHHH!" Scorpius interrupted Teddy's rant and pointed to the door. Ron's and Hugo's voices were coming from the landing below-and moving towards them.

"Rose was definitely in her room?"

"Well, she was across the road at Scorpius's, but I'm pretty sure I saw them come over."

"Well, maybe they'll know where your broom went …"

"Crap." Scorpius muttered.

"You can say that again!" Rose whispered frantically. She suddenly ran to the wall and started to move her bookcase.

"What on earth are you doing?" Teddy asked in amazement.

"I knew this trap door would come in useful!" Rose panted, trying to shift it. "Uncle George put an escape hatch to the back garden _ages _ago, encase I ever needed-_would you help, this thing weighs a tonne_?!"

"Oh, right!" Teddy whipped out his wand and the bookcase was away in and instant. Scorpius eyes it nervously.

"Is it safe? Knowing your Uncle-"

"It's either that, or the window." Rose reasoned, shooing Teddy through and climbing into the hole in the wall herself. "Unless you want to meet the wrath of my dad."

Scorpius turned his head to the door.

"Good point." He said, and followed her through.

It was a tight squeeze. They came out eventually in a large bush in the over-grown garden.

"Remind me to thank Uncle George." Teddy panted. "He's a real life saver."

They all glanced up as they heard Ron and Hugo's voices coming from Rose's bedroom window.

"Come on, we have to fix that statue before dad finds out!" Rose said, before anyone could suggest something different. "Come on, you too Teddy."

"Why me?!"

"You're the only one who can do magic, remember?" Scorpius said. They ran around the house to the front, where the broken statue lay on the ground. Teddy pulled out his wand.

"_Reparo_!"

It instantly mended.

"Yes! Thank you!" Rose hugged her, well, not cousin, but as good as. She turned to her best friend. "We're saved!"

They hugged in victory, just as Rose noticed something. The statue, she could see from over his shoulder, had cracked again, as Teddy had just stood on it.

"Damn." She said.

"What?" Scorpius pulled back, just in time to see Hugo and Ron standing in the doorway, the latter wearing The Look, as well as a look of anger. Add the fact that Scorpius was hugging his only daughter, and add another fact that he already didn't like him …

"You two are on your own from here." Teddy said, and apperated with a crack.

"Rose?" Ron said. "Care to _explain_?"

Rose quickly withdrew her hands from Scorpius's shoulders.

"Well, you know those pesky gnomes … they just never stop running around …"

* * *

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Emma Jane Weasley, for giving me the idea of this story (plus the fact that i said i would). So this is for you. Rose/Scorpius goodness. 

Oh come on, we all know it's gonna happen.

I always imagined this ship like ... Hermione acepts it (because she's the sinsible one) and Ron's all "Have you forgotten the fact that the boy's father tried to kill us?!" and will all protective and what-not (and have The Look)(you know the one). Lol.

I don't know about you guys, but even though i write a lot of squee-worthy fluff, i am actualy quite a tom-boy. I'm serious, my hair is always tied up (read my A/N on my story "Restrained" and you'll see a somewhat amusing tale about it)(so i like to think) and last time i wore a dress or skirt because i wanted to was when i was ... 6. And that's the truth.

What's the point in me saying this? Because i have to wear a ball gown tonight for one of my school choir concerts (yes, i'm a choir-dork) and basically everyone goes "Aw, you should wear dresses more often! You look beautiful, blah blah blah ..." and i'm all "Yeah yeah, shut up."

Just thought i'd vent my thoughts. I'll shut up now.

I have officially 23 chapters planned. Unless someone can give me an idea for another hug, this story will coming to an end rather soon (sob!). I've enjoyed writing it.

So ... did we like? I hope so, so ends another long rediculously A/N, reviewins appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	19. The Air Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Over this ... no.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: The Air Hug. 

"Stop fidgeting, Ginny! Or zis blasted thing will rip your 'air out!"

Ginny stopped squirming long enough for Fleur to balance the goblin-made tiara on her head before she got up and started pacing again. In a few minutes, she was going to be bonded for life-no turning back.

"'onestly, would you relax?" Fleur asked, sitting down into a chair at Ginny's desk. "You are making me _trés_ dizzy."

"Sorry." Ginny said, sitting down herself. Fleur yelped and leapt up, dragging Ginny with her.

"Don't seet down! You will crease zee dress!"

"Sorry." Ginny said again. She couldn't concentrate. At that point, Hermione came in, wearing a blue dress that she had argued against ever since Ginny said she'd be wearing it. But Ginny could tell she secretly enjoyed wearing it.

"Ginny, the wedding's about to start-you'd better get down here." She said. As Ginny's maid of honor, Hermione had been rushing around making sure that everything was going to be perfect. And as she wasn't good with make-up, Fleur had offered to do it for her, knowing some pretty tricky spells at that.

"'kay, thanks." Ginny said. She didn't trust herself to say anymore-she felt like she were about to be sick.

Hermione smiled and left the room. Fleur tutted and stuck another bobby pin into Ginny's already over-bobby pinned hair.

"Fleur if you put anymore of those things into my hair, it'll look brown instead of red." Ginny told her sister-in-law, pulling away. Fleur made a noise that sounded like "Tcha".

"Do you want to look nice for 'arry, or not?" she said. Ginny grumbled and allowed Fleur to attack her hair.

"There-you look beautiful." She said with a flourish, seemingly satisfied with her work. Ginny inspected herself in a mirror and barely appreciated her look. She was too nervous.

"Were you as tense as me when you married Bill?" Ginny asked. Fleur actually smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder and observed them both in the mirror.

"Was I ever." Fleur agreed. "Probably even worse zan you."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Bill was zee first to be married out of 'is siblings. We both felt as eef zee wedding 'ad to be spectacular."

"Well it was." Ginny said, remembering the marquee and the dancing. "Well, until the death eaters, that is." Fleur gave a chuckle.

"_Oui_, until zen." She agreed. "But you 'ave to admit, it was excellent."

"Don't push it." Ginny said. She felt a little of her nervous-ness lessen slightly. Fleur laughed.

"Don't worry." She said, slapping at Ginny's hand as she went to pull at a loose thread on her dress. "'arry would 'ave jumped at zee chance to marry you long before now."

"He would have?"

"Of course." Fleur looked not at Ginny's reflection, but at Ginny herself now. "'e loves you. You are very lucky to 'ave 'im."

Ginny had to agree-yes, she was pretty lucky to end up with the boy she had once respected because of a lightning scar. Hermione stuck her head through the door again.

"Ginny! Come on, we're all waiting!" She said hurriedly, and whooshed out again.

Ginny glanced up and Fleur.

"Thanks for all the help. She went to hug her, but Fleur stopped her.

"I don't want to ruin your 'air." Fleur said thoughtfully. "Air hug?"

"Ok." Ginny said, and they hugged the air around each other, not exactly touching. But Ginny appreciated her sister-in-law's work all the same.

"Now, let us go downstairs, so you can marry zee man of your dreams." Fleur said, linking an arm with Ginny and guiding Ginny to either happiness, or doom.

Perhaps married life was a bit of both. She may never know.

* * *

A/N: Yes, we have a Ginny/Fleur air hug. Why? I have no bloody clue. Fleur just seemed like the person who woulnd't want ruin her imagine, so ... yeah. Hope you liked. 

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	20. The Goodnight Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: The Goodnight hug. 

"Come on now." Ginny said firmly to James, who was putting up a good fight to stay up. "We've got to be at the station tomorrow in time for you to get on the train. And we all know how cranky you can get when tired, James."

James scowled and stomped upstairs. Albus went without a fuss, but Lily, who usually was a chatterbox at bedtime, seemed to have nothing to say. She stalked up the stairs after her brother. Ginny looked rather surprised that she didn't say anything and exchanged a look with Harry as she sat down. Only then did she laugh as there came a loud yell from the upstairs landing and "OUCH! Mum, Lily bit me!"

"I knew she was too quiet." She said. Harry agreed, but he was still worried. His daughter had been a lot more secluded these past few days, and Harry thought he had an inkling as to why.

"I'll go make us a cup of tea, you can say goodnight first." Ginny said. Harry agreed and followed his children up the stairs. He visited James first, who was jumping on his bed, trying to swat at something with his broom.

"James, get down from there!" Harry exclaimed. James pulled a face and let himself fall cross-legged onto the bed.

"You're not even in your pajamas." Harry said. James laughed.

"It doesn't matter." He said. "I thought I saw a spider up there …"

Harry had to hand it to him-James may be the outgoing type, but just like his Uncle, he had a phobia of spiders.

"Want me to see if I can get it?" Harry asked. James shook his head, leaping off his bed and searching for pajamas under all his clothes that were strewn over the floor.

"Shouldn't you be packed?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I need most my stuff for in the morning." He said, fishing out his pajamas from under a pile of socks. "I'll do it then."

"Your mother will be as angry as hell when she finds out, she told you to start packing a week ago." Harry said. James grinned.

"But you're not going to tell her, right?" He said. Harry grinned and nodded. Some things were best left to his oldest son and him.

He bade James goodnight and went to find Albus sitting up straight in bed and reading a book. He stifled a yawn as Harry came in, and Harry had to marvel at the fact of how obsessed with books his son was.

"Interesting?" he asked, as he knelt beside the bed.

"Very." Albus agreed, closing it and placing it at the end of his bed. Albus rubbed his eyes and hugged his father. "I'm not sure I even want to go tommorrow ... what if i'm not a Gryffindor?"

"I'm sure you will. Either way, it doesn't matter. Your mother and I will always love you. Goodnight, Al."

"Goodnight dad."

He had to hand it to Albus-he never packed a fuss.

But then there was Lily.

His only daughter wasn't even in her room when he went in. Turns out she was hidden under the bed, a nightly ritual.

"Get rid of them?" The nine-year-old pleaded. Harry smiled and pulled out his wand and set off red sparks, yelling "Monsters, ghosts, dementor's and inferi-BE GONE!"

Only when the last of the sparks had gone did Lily wriggle out from her hiding place and leap into bed, patches of dust on her nightgown.

"So are you protected now?" Harry asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Harry went to hug and kiss her goodnight, but Lily wriggled out of his grip.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm too old for that." She said, sounding as if she was trying to be grown up. Harry had to suppress his urge to laugh.

"Pardon?"

"I'm too old for a hug and kiss." She repeated, folding her arms. And she was a stubborn one.

"And why are you suddenly too old for a hug from your dear old dad, when you wanted 2 yesterday?" Harry asked incredulously. Lily laughed.

"Poor, poor naïve dad." She said.

"Where did you learn a word like that?" Harry asked in amazement.

"Aunt Hermione. See, I listen!" Lily said proudly. Harry snorted at the effect his best friend had on Lily.

"Well then, why am I naïve?" he asked.

"Because isn't it obvious why I am too old?" Lily asked. Harry, deciding to humor her, shook his head. Lily sighed. "Because dad, me being too old for a goodnight hug, means that I can go without one if I were to go somewhere … like Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed-he knew what all this was about.

"Lily, you can't go to Hogwarts tomorrow." He said.

"Why not?" Lily asked. "I have two brothers who are about to go, they will protect me, and I promise I won't get into trouble!"

"It's not that." Harry said, brushing Lily's hair out of her eyes. "It's the fact that you're not old enough. You have to be 11 to go. Al's age."

"But if I _act _older-"

"I'm afraid it won't make any difference." Harry said kindly. Lily stuck up her chin in a way Harry knew so well. He sighed and sat down on her bed. "Tell you what-tomorrow once the boys have gone, I'll take you flying-just the two of us."

Lily's eyes lit up-she had never gone flying before with at least 5 people running around under her and someone with her on the broom. Not to mention numerous cushioning charms.

"Really?"

"I promise." Harry said.

"And can I go by myself?" Harry considered.

"If you're careful." Harry said finally. Lily squealed and hugged her dad tightly.

"Goodnight! I can't wait until tomorrow!" She squeaked in her excitement.

"Goodnight Lily."

* * *

A/N: Goodnight hugs are always the sweetest in my opinion. Nowadays though, my dad will come in, go "Goodnight Jor-Jor" (my loving nickname : Shudders :) i'll go "Goodnight dad" or "Uh" depending on my mood, then he'll either be good and just go away, or try and hug me, which usualy ends in an argument. And a rather violent one at that, if my younder sister get's involved. 

Also, i'm just going to shamefully pimp my own stories here and asked very nicely, if you could all check out my "French Plait" series. It's TeddyVictoire, and has about 2 constant reviwers. I hope you all like that (and tell me).

I hope your nights and bedtimes arn't like mine. I hope you all like, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	21. The Contagious Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHATPER TWENTY ONE: The Contagious hug. 

She couldn't believe he had caught it. Hermione actually found it rather funny.

"Don't laugh, dear." Mrs Weasley scolded. Ginny ceased laughing, but continued to giggle. Hermione shoved her in the arm.

Ron had caught Glandular fever, also known as mononucleosis, or the kissing disease. He was currently too tired to do anything and had been complaining of a sore throat for almost a week now. Mrs Weasley was currently making some soup that cured "all diseases, no matter what".

"He caught it from snogging you all the time, I'll bet you." Harry said, walking into the Burrow kitchen. He sniggered and sat opposite Hermione. Hermione wished they stop with the whole "how did he catch it?" thing, because most came to the conclusion that it came from kissing her. She hated to think she had made him sick.

"Tell you what, you can take his soup up to him, ok?" Mrs Weasley said kindly, throwing Harry and Ginny dirty looks as they broke out into laughter again.

"Sure, Mrs Weasley." Hermione said, taking the tray and stalking out of the room with as much dignity as possible.

Ron was asleep when she reached his room.

"Ron?"

He stirred.

"Roooooooooon …"

He groaned. "Go away." He mumbled and rolled over. Hermione sighed and perched herself on the edge of the bed, balancing the tray on her knee and poking her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"What?" He said angrily, opening an eye. He jumped when he saw her and Hermione almost spilt the soup.

"Merlin Hermione, did you have to be that close to me?" He said, sitting up and yawning. He had been in bed for a good part of a week, so it wasn't a surprise that his hair was rather messy. Hermione smiled and placed the tray in front of him.

"Your mother says that this'll cure anything." She told him. Ron looked at it with a screwed up expression.

"Can't eat it, throat's too sore." He said, giving a dry cough and leaning back against the head board of his bed. Hermione sighed and poked his eyes open again.

"Uh, what?" He asked again.

"You've got to eat it, it'll cure anything …" Hermione said. Ron sighed, took a mouth-full and swallowed. Hermione smiled and kissed him quickly. His face felt hot, so she felt it with her forehead with her hand.

"You're still warm …"

"No kissing … that got me into this mess." Ron said thickly through a mouth-full of soup. Hermione shook her head, but she smiled.

"Can I hug you, then?" She asked. Ron looked thoughtful.

"Eh, I guess." Hermione gave him a quick hug before Harry came in.

"Heya mate, how're you?" He asked, sitting down beside them.

"Not good, thanks to Hermione … but this soup's bloody excellent …"

"It's no good blaming me; I could have easily caught it as well." Hermione reminded him. He swallowed another mouth-full of soup and gave her a look.

"Ah, but the point is, that you didn't." He said. Harry laughed and Hermione shook her head exasperatedly.

"We should probably leave him alone for a bit, Hermione, he is contagious." Harry said. Hermione agreed and they left the room.

The next day, Ron felt almost back to normal, thanks to the soup.

Hermione felt tired.

"I'm afraid you've caught what Ron had." Mrs Weasley said, feeling her forehead. Harry, Ron and Ginny who had been watching, burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Mrs Weasley said, chivying them out of the room. "Don't worry dearie, I'll be up with some soup and you'll be cured in no time."

It was because of the kiss, she knew it. And the hug probably didn't help.

Great, now she was contagious.

* * *

A/N: I am dreadfully sorry if i have gotten any of the symptoms of glandular feaver wrong. I reserched it before i wrote this chapter, but i'm afraid i've still gotten something wrong. 

And yes, Hermione _should _know better than to kiss him while he's contagious, but what the hell-let's just say she was ... love struck. There we go.

It is Xmas in 2 and a half days (By my time ... right now it's 10 past 1 on the 22 of December) yay! So far, i know i'm just getting a bunch of clothes and, that's it.

Hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	22. The I'll Miss You Hug

**DISCLAIMER:** HPNM.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: The I'll Miss You Hug.

"Hey, Teddy! Andromeda!" Harry called. He stuck his head into the kitchen, to have 11-year-old Teddy run into him from behind.

"Uncle Harry!" He said. "Have you come to see me off to Hogwarts?"

"That I have." Harry said. Teddy grinned and turned his hair black-like he always did when he saw Harry.

"Good morning Harry." Andromeda said cheerfully, walking, and Harry could see Teddy's truck being magicked into the hallway. It was half past 10. "Can you believe Teddy's actually off to Hogwarts?"

"Seems like only yesterday he was 3." Harry agreed.

"But I'm much older now." Teddy said. "Come on, we can't miss the train!"

They got to the platform via the car that Harry had bought for various reasons. One-the fact that Ron was obsessed with it, and two-the fact that cars had to be unbelievably awesome. They made it with almost 15 minutes to spare.

Teddy, who had gotten slightly less excited in the last 15 minutes, was now looking a little green. Harry asked if he was ok, and Teddy just nodded and the green vanished, though he had the screwed up expression as though trying to memorize something.

"Where are the kids then?" Andromeda asked as they wheeled Teddy's trolley into the station.

"Ginny's bringing them." Harry answered. "She said she wouldn't miss this for the world, but neither would Ron or Hermione. Or anyone really. So expect a farewell party Teddy." Harry told his godson. Teddy just smiled.

"You remember how to get on?" Andromeda asked. Teddy nodded again. He and his grandmother went through the gateway to platform nine and three quarters, and Harry followed.

It was great to be back on the platform again. He hadn't been there since his last time getting off the train. He recognized a few people, and many recognized him, which he tried his best to conceal himself.

"Where are they?" Teddy was saying.

"Just look for the red-heads-there they are!" Harry pointed out the whole motley crew near the end of the train. Practically every Weasley with various offspring and partners had turned up.

"See ya Teddy-Bear!" Victoire said, hugging him almost as soon as Teddy reached her. "I'm gonna miss ya! Remember the promise you made me!"

"I won't. I'll write all the time." Teddy answered. Teddy moved onto his other cousins just as Bill asked Victoire "What promise?" Harry had just enough time to hear Victoire answer matter-of-factly: "Teddy promised he'd marry me when we were older."

He snorted as he greeted Ron and Hermione, the latter carrying 2-year-old Hugo. 6-year-old Rose was tugging on her father's hand, wanting to go hug Teddy herself.

"I can't believe he's going already." Hermione said. "Before you know it, these guys will be off."

"I know." Harry agreed as Ginny came into view. She greeted them all and handed Harry a squirming Lily.

"I wana go!" She said.

"When you're 11." Harry told her-for the 5th time.

"Yeah, you'll be going with Hugo!" Ron told his niece. He took Lily off Harry and tickled her stomach. Lily giggled while Hermione looked amused.

Suddenly, the whistle sounded. Many students were on board now, and the last-minute stragglers were just dragging trunks on, or hanging out windows to say goodbye one last time.

"Uncle Harry?"

Harry turned to see Teddy standing there. He threw his arms around Harry in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you." He said into Harry jacket. Harry hugged him back.

"I'll going to miss you too." He said. "But you'll write to me, yeah?"

"Yeah." Teddy looked up. "What if I don't make Gryffindor, and I end up in Hufflepuff or something?"

"That'll be perfectly ok." Harry answered. "Your mum was a Hufflepuff."

Teddy looked sad. "I miss them, Uncle Harry. I wish mum and dad were here."

Harry almost felt like crying. Somewhere, he knew Tonks and Remus were watching this scene, and possibly crying themselves.

"I do, too." Harry said. "But tell you what; can you be brave for them?" Teddy nodded, before hugging again.

"You come with me." He mumbled. Harry grinned and led Teddy to the train.

"I wish I could Teddy-bear." Harry said. Teddy climbed aboard, his trunk safely in a compartment, and he hung out the window, waving.

"By everyone! I'll write! And Vicka, don't you dare explore the attic in your house without me!" He yelled as the train began to move.

"I won't! Bye!" Victoire cried. He waved along with everyone else, as Harry's godson rode off in the train.

"Mate-you're crying." Ron said. Harry raised a hand to his cheeks and found he was.

"I know." Harry replied.

* * *

A/N: This made _me _cry. And i wrote it. This is dedicated to **mischief manage** who gave me the idea for a "I miss you" hug. Though this is more of a "I'm gonna miss you hug" but what the hell, that's my new motto. I hope you liked, because though emotional!Harry can be sweet, too much of the emotion turns him into emo!Harry. Plus daddy!Ron is super-duper adorable.

And i have a new pet fish named Teddy -cough-

I'm kind of updating this out of guilt for not having updated _French Plaits_ for 4 days. Yes, that sounds like hardily no time at all compared to some stories that don't get updated until months later. But i get guilty easily.

Well, everyone i actualy thought this was going to be the last chapter, but it isn't-i still have five more planned, two of which i've got to write. So if you have a hug idea for me, or a hug between people you wanna see, i'll dedicate the chapter to you like i did here.

Reviews appriciated, so ends another long A/N, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	23. The You're Back! Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **HPNM.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: The You're Back! Hug. 

"I tried to see her." Ron was saying. Harry felt ridiculously happy, even though he was so tired. They _weren't _expelled for some miraculous reason, Hermione wasn't going to be petrified for the rest of her life, and Hagrid was coming back. And Ginny wasn't dead, which was a bonus. "But Lockheart was proving rather difficult to get to the Hospital Wing, and by the time we got there, they were all just waking up."

"She wouldn't let you in, I take it?" Harry asked, piling some mashed potato's onto his plate.

"No." Ron said, sounding annoyed. "We haven't seen Hermione for _months_, and she still wouldn't let me in."

"Ah well, we'll see her soon." Harry assured him. "I'm just glad she's ok."

"Yeah …" Ron took a bite of chicken. "I'd avoid Colin Creevy if I were you-i'll bet he respects you even more after learning that you got past the basilisk."

"Great." Harry said sarcastically. Just then, there was an explosion of cheering from the entrance hall side of the great hall, and Harry and Ron both stood up to see Colin Creevy running in and waving to his friends, with Penelope Clearwater right behind him.

"Hermione'll be here soon!" Ron said happily.

"I was thinking … we're friends, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Ron said. "Best friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Well, what are we supposed to do when we see her?"

"Do?"

"Well …" Harry wonder how he could phrase this. "We haven't seen her in months, like you said. And we're best friends. We can't exactly shake her hand."

"No …" Ron agreed.

"But do we hug her? Would she appreciate that?" Harry asked. Ron sniggered.

"I don't know." He said. "I just say that as soon as we see her, we run up to her and give her the biggest hug she's ever had."

"Sounds good." Harry said. They didn't have to wait long.

"You solved it! You solved it!" They heard a voice cry out. Harry grinned and leaned past Ron to see his friend running towards them, positively beaming. Harry got up with Ron and as soon as she reached them, they both hugged her so hard, she was almost knocked over.

"Er-hello again?" She said. "I can't breath!"

"Sorry." Harry said as he let go. "We're just glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too." Hermione said. "I can't believe you figured it all out! The chamber entrance, the basilisk, everything!"

"Well, you kind of gave us a little help." Harry agreed.

"Yeah, and I faced a whole herd of giant talking spiders who wanted to eat us for you, so you'd better be grateful." Ron said a little grudgingly, but happily all the same. Hermione smiled even more broadly.

"I do." She told Ron. "Oh it's so great to see you two again. Someone told me Hagrid was sent to Azkaban? Is he coming back?" She asked.

"He should arrive sometime tonight." Ron explained, while Harry waved to a sheepish looking Justin Finch-Fletchey, who waved back and called "I'm sorry!"

"Hermione!" Ginny called. "Hi … I'm glad your back!"

"It's great to see you to, Ginny." Hermione called back. She looked a little confused as to why Ginny looked ashamed. Harry supposed she didn't know about the whole Tom Riddle-possessing-Ginny thing.

"I suppose I ought to eat something." Hermione said. They were still standing up between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. But as many people were also hugging friends who were petrified, it didn't go so un-noticed.

"I guess." Ron said. They all stood awkwardly though, and didn't move. Harry kind of wanted to hug her again.

"Oh come here." Hermione said, and they did.

* * *

A/N: This is for Cristi, or **Cristipotter **who requested another trio hug. This plot has been swimming around for ages now, and i supposed i ought to write it. I hope you all liked it. 

I don't know whether this would've actualy have happened, but surely they hugged her or something? Encase no one noticed, this takes place at the celebratory feast at the end of CoS.

Again-if you have any ideas or hug request, then just say. Please.

Reviews always appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	24. The Protecting Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **HPNM.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: The Protecting Hug. 

"_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. You have sustained heavy losses if you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one._"

Voldemort said it, but while he told himself that is wasn't true, a part of Ron believed it himself-they _had _sustained heavy losses. Who knew who had died? His brother was already one.

"_I speak now Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the forbidden forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences._"

Once Voldemort's cold voice had died down, everything to Ron felt eerily silent. He frantically shook his head at Harry.

"Don't listen to him." He said at once.

"It'll be all right." Hermione said. "Let's-let's get back up to the castle, if he's gone to the forest, we'll need a new plan-"

Hermione glanced at Snape's body and hurried back into the tunnel, leading away from the Shrieking shack. Ron followed her, with Harry behind him. Ron could practically tell what Harry was thinking-that it was his entire fault.

Because that was Harry. He, Ron-could only think about what could happen to them all if they didn't think of a plan soon.

Voldemort was _not _merciful, no matter what he said. He would kill anyone who stood between him and Harry. Ron had never been more scared in his life.

They hurried into the castle, which was just as silent as the grounds.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione whispered.

Ron didn't answer. Neither did Harry. But Ron could sort of tell, and he led the way into the great hall. Where his family was. And where Fred was.

Shock and grief poured over him as he forgot about Harry and he even forgot about Hermione-all that matter right now was that Fred was gone. His family needed him. He saw Hermione move forward and hug Ginny. Ron went to Bill, Fleur and Percy, the latter who put an arm around him. Ron looked up at Percy and to his amazement, Percy smiled at him.

"It'll be all right." Percy said thickly. Ron saw tear stains on his face as was shocked again to realize he had been crying. None of his brother's he'd seen cry except for when Fred-

There it was. Every memory he would have would remind him of Fred. This was too painful.

"Hermione, what're we going to do?" Ginny was saying. She and Hermione were holding onto each other as if for support. Hermione had started crying. "We can't let You-Know-Who get Harry."

"We'll think of something." Hermione said. Everyone was talking in hushed voices. Ron looked down at Fred's peaceful face. At least he'd died laughing. But when he glanced at George he felt worse-his face was pure anguish. He was glad he wasn't there when George found out.

More to look away from George than anything, Ron looked past his brother and saw the bodies next to him-and with another pang, realized it was Remus and Tonks, pale and looking as if they could've been sleeping.

This was too much. Ron felt tears come and he couldn't ever muster the energy to stop them. Ginny had gone to their mother's side on the floor and was hugging her. Hermione was standing back a bit from the grieving family, hugging herself and crying silently as she gazed down at Fred, Remus and Tonks.

Ron went over to her and put an arm around her.

"You are a member of this family, you know." Ron told her quietly, wiping his face as he did so. "You can grieve with us."

"No." Hermione said. "You guys have grown up with him-I have no idea what it's like to lose someone important to me."

Ron forced her to look at him. "You're a part of this family as any of us are. Just like Harry-you aren't just a tag-along, or Ron's best friend. You're a member of this family."

"You're sweet when you want to be." Hermione said. She pulled a handkerchief from a pocket and blew her nose.

"Well … I think we're going to need some cheering up in the future." Ron said solemnly, gazing at Fred. Hermione gave a little snort and began to sob, which might have been an attempt at a laugh.

"And Remus and Tonks too." Hermione whispered, wiping her eyes. "What about Teddy? He's an orphan now. And Andromeda-she's lost a husband, daughter and son-in-law all in one stupid war."

"I know. It does suck big time." Ron said. He looked around, expecting to see Harry somewhere, but he wasn't anywhere near them. He wasn't anywhere at all. Fear for his best friend flooded through him.

"Hermione-where's Harry?" he said quickly. Hermione looked around and her eyes grew wide.

"To-to look at the memories?" She suggested tentatively. "That-that Snape … gave him … Ron, Snape too."

"I'm not that bothered about him, to be honest." Ron said. It was the truth-he couldn't be bothered for the man who made their lives hell, when there were more important people in front of him who died.

Died. That was something he wished was just … not real. Ron didn't want to look at any of the other bodies. He didn't think he'd be able to handle anymore death's at the moment-these three were bad enough, and there were at least 50 people lying in the middle of the hall while Madam Pomfrey tended to the injured on a platform where the high table usually was.

"Ron-even Professor Snape didn't deserve to die like that." Hermione told him.

"No-you're right I suppose." Ron said. He caught a glance of Fred again and felt his chest hurt. Was he going to feel like this every time he thought of him? This pain was un-bearable.

"Hermione, Fred's dead." Ron said suddenly.

"No-_Really_?" Hermione said. "Wow-I can still manage sarcasm at the time like this."

"No, I mean he's really gone-he-he's not getting up again." Ron said thickly. Tears were threatening to fall again. "He's not going to get up and say 'Just tricking' or something."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione said. Ron flung both his arms around her and sobbed onto her shoulder, not caring if any of his brother's or Ginny saw, because they were probably doing the same.

Hermione hugged him back.

"I will not let anything happen to you." Ron said into Hermione's shoulder. "Fred gone is bad enough. You are not going down too. Or Harry. I'll protect you."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered. "I'll protect you to. I happen to be a bit smarter when it comes to spell's really."

Ron hugged her tighter as a way of confirming what he said. Of course he'd protect her. Even if he had to fling her to the ground and wrestle You-Know-Who himself.

* * *

A/N: I'm not very good at writing angst. It makes me depressed and i generaly write happier stuff. But i really wanted to write something like this, and this seemed like the perfect oppertunity to write RHr. So i hope you liked it, and i'm sorry for the very bad angst. 

I have at the very least, 7 more chapters to post. If you really want to see a hug between certain people then just tell me. Please.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	25. The Clingy Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: The Clingy hug. 

"James?"

James looked up and saw his younger brother standing in front of him, looking sheepish. James put down his comic and glared.

"What?" He said.

"Well-don't be mad!" Albus said desperately. James noticed he had something behind his back, which when James tried to look at, Albus turned so he couldn't.

"Mad about what?" James asked. "Al-what'd you do?"

"Well, you know how mummy won't let me fly on my own until I'm 9-but I really really wanted to-I mean I _really _wanted to! Like you get to, but I _really _wanted to-"

"Get on with it." James interrupted. With his brother, they'd be there all night.

"Well, you're the only one who has a broom-beside dad and mum, and their brooms are ancient, and yours is so cool! And I only wanted to try it out-"

"What did you do to my broom?!" James said in outrage. Looking as if he were about to cry, Albus brought out two pieces of James' beloved broomstick-a Laser12.

James made a small disbelieving noise-he loved his broom, he'd gotten it for his 9th birthday that year-and Albus went a ruined it?!

"Albus Potter, I'm going to kill you!" James said angrily, grabbing a cushion from the couch he was sitting on and whacked his brother over the head with it. Albus yelped loudly and started to cry.

"I didn't mean to James! I honestly didn't mean to! It was the gnome's fault-it tripped me!" Albus cried.

"In mid-air?!" James asked hotly, still pumlleling him.

"No-I was on the ground!"

"You ruined my broom before you even got off the ground?" His brother surely was pathetic. "You are in so much trouble-I'm telling mum!"

"What-no!" Albus managed to grab the cushion and threw it halfway across the room. "No James, please don't tell mum!"

Albus run forward and flung his arms around James' neck that almost knocked him flat. "Please, please, please don't tell mum! I'll do anything!"

"All right! Just get off!" James said, trying to prize Albus off him, but Albus wouldn't let go.

"I swear! I'll do anything you ask! Just don't tell mum!" He was crying.

"Do you have to be so clingy-? Al! Get _off_!" James yelled, but his brother had a surprisingly strong grip-and wouldn't let go. James staggered forward to the kitchen, where his mother was cooking tea.

"Mum! Tell Albus to get off me!" James said, as Albus still held onto James' neck.

"I didn't mean to!" Albus said,-he was still crying. "Mum! James was going to hurt me, because I broke his broom!"

"What-no I wasn't!" James said in outrage.

"Y-yes he was mummy!" Albus said.

"Albus!" Ginny said. "Come here, tell me what happened." Ginny put down her wand and sat down at the kitchen table. Albus finally let go of James and went to his mother.

"Well-I new I had to-to tell him, because you'd get angry for lying." Albus said. He was still crying, and James folded his arms crossly-his brother was known for crying a lot-he was already 8-year's-old, for Merlin's sake.

"Of course darling." Ginny said soothingly. "What happened next?"

"Well, James got mad and started hitting me with a pillow." Albus wailed. "And he really hurt me, mummy!"

"James!" Ginny scolded. "You should know better than that-you know the rules-no fighting."

"But mum-!"

"No-carry on." Ginny said to Albus, who sniffed.

"Well then he threatened to tell you that I accidentally broke his broom, and I asked him not to, but he wouldn't listen! He got _really _mad, and he hurt me mummy!"

"James, say sorry to your brother." Ginny said firmly.

"But-?" This was so unfair! "Mum-he _broke _my first broom! And he's not 9 yet! Why isn't he in trouble?"

"Albus knows that he should've gotten James' broom." Ginny said sternly. "He won't do it again. You on the other hand are a year older-you should know better."

"But-"

"No but's."

James glared at his brother, who had stopped crying now.

"Sorry." James muttered under his breath in the most resentful tone he could muster.

"Good." Ginny said. "And you will pick up the pillow in the lounge, and bring that broom to me-maybe we can fix it."

Grumbling, James went to the lounge. Albus was _begging _him not to tell their mother, and he goes and does it himself-and still gets away with it! Oh he was so going to get it …

Albus came into the room, looking pleased with himself.

"I learned _that _from Fred."Albus told James. "He gets away with stuff all the time because he cries."

"You don't stop talking; I'll give you something to _really _cry about!" James said angrily. He curled a fist and went to hit his brother. Albus immediately started crying again.

"MUM!"

"No!" James dragged Albus from the ground, where he had pretended to fall over. "I'm already in trouble! Don't make it worse!"

"What is it darling?" Came their mum's voice fro the kitchen.

"It's Jame-"

"Please! I'll do anything!" James cried, and flung himself onto his brother, hugging him like Albus had done before.

"Ah no! Get _off_!" Albus cried.

* * *

A/N: Albus can be sly when he wants to, of course. I couldn't decide on ages here, so let's say that James is 9, and Albus is 8. Lily (Who wasn't even in this story) would've been 6. 

So i hope you liked it. I am taking request for a hug between two (or more i suppose) people. I have two openings-first in, first serve.

This is an amazingly short A/N.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	26. The Careful Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: The Careful Hug.

She really was doing this against her better judgment. Hermione walked down the St. Mungo's corridor, looking for _her _of all people. And she still couldn't quite believe she was trying.

Yes, she was looking for Miss Lavender Brown. After being attacked by Fenrir Greyback, she had been submitted to St Mungo's ever since the day after the war. That was 2 weeks ago.

Only now had Hermione had time to visit her. She had been in Australia with Harry and Ron for the past week, finding her parents. She had only gotten back yesterday, but Hermione knew she had to visit Lavender before she did anything else.

Why on earth was she doing this? She honestly had no idea. Only the fact that she saved the girl, when she didn't even like her much, posed as a sufficient excuse. That and the fact that she wanted to know whether she was doing ok.

She reached Lavender's ward on the first floor. Hermione stuck her head round the door and saw four beds with various patients and visitors. Lavender was sitting up right in her bed by the window, reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_. Hermione made her way slowly to her, trying to be inconspicuous. Lavender didn't know she was coming.

"Hey Parvati, I was just reading this article about-oh. Hermione?" Lavender looked up from her magazine, looking rather shocked.

"Hi." Hermione said, sitting down in a chair beside Lavender's bed. Lavender put her magazine down.

"Hi-what are you doing here?" Lavender asked looking rather suspicious.

"I just-erm, wanted to see how you were doing." Hermione muttered. This was highly embarrassing for her. "And … well …"

Lavender's expression softened slightly. "You actually wanted to see if I were ok?"

"Well-yeah." Hermione said. "We may not have always gotten along, but I would _never_ want to see you get killed or something." Lavender smiled, a scar on her cheek curling like another smile as she did so.

"I wouldn't want to see you hurt either." Lavender said. "No matter how much we might've-er … not seen eye-to-eye."

Hermione smiled but didn't say anything. They were silent before Lavender spoke.

"I'm glad you're here actually." Lavender said. "I was going to find you once I get out of here anyway. I … kind of need to thank you."

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You were the one who saved me." Lavender told her. "Parvati saw it. You blasted Fenrir Greyback off me. I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"It was nothing, really." Hermione said. "I wouldn't have been able to handle it, knowing that I let one of my class mate's die."

"I never would've expected it of you." Lavender said, shaking her head slightly. "Not after 6th year."

They both fell silent again. Obviously, the idea of 6th year was a bit painful for both of them. It certainly was for Hermione.

"There's rumors about you." Lavender said, showing Hermione the article she had been reading in the _Witch Weekly_. There was a large picture of herself standing with Harry and Ron. "Rita Skeeter's been at it again-she keeps on going on about how you're in love with both of them."

"She's got to be kidding." Hermione said, scanning the article. The picture was obviously the one that Rita Skeeter's photographer had taken of them, just before they left for Australia. They stood, mouth's open and angry, just before the portkey left. How the photographer had snuck into the Ministry was beyond them.

"Nope." Lavender said. "But don't worry-everyone knows it's not true. No one remembers _her _running to help us during the battle." Lavender grinned. "But I'm guessing it's _partly_ true?"

Hermione felt her face grow hot. "Well … maybe the Ron-bit is true."

"Thought so." Lavender said, folding up the magazine. She was smiling, but Hermione thought she could sense a little disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "For 6th year, I suppose." She added in explanation. "I know I was jealous … I'm sorry you got dragged into it."

"No problem really." Lavender said. "I may have liked him, but I knew Ron liked you-heck, everyone could tell, It's not as if you two were very subtle. I happen to recall a row between you two after the Yule Ball?"

Hermione could recall that too. "Yes, I wasn't very subtle at all, was I?"

"But that's all right." Lavender said. "You're with Ron now-am I correct?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "We-erm, kissed in the middle of the battle." Lavender whistled impressively.

"I wish I was there to have seen that." She said.

"Only Harry was." Hermione admitted. "I think he was a bit shocked actually."

"Naturally." Lavender said.

"So you're ok with it?" Hermione asked, immediately wishing she hadn't. Surely she didn't need to bring up the past again …? But Lavender smiled.

"I'm sure my broken heart will get over it." She said. "In the mean time, I can just spend a nice recovery in St Mungo's, the most boring place in existence. Parvati said she'd visit me today, but I think she got sidetracked by this healer she's had her eye on."

"Sounds about right." Hermione said. "I sort of came here for closure if you get what I mean-make sure we're ok. I _did_ save you, after all."

"Yeah, we're cool." Lavender said.

"I don't even know why I saved you." Hermione admitted to an amused Lavender. "It sort of just came over me. But I'm glad I did. And I promise that if Ron and I get married, I'll invite you to the wedding."

"Deal." Lavender said. They shook hands. As they did so, Hermione noticed several scratches on her arm, and that Lavender winced.

"How bad is the damage?" Hermione asked.

"I have a few scratches practically everywhere." Lavender said, lifting her shirt and showing a bandage over a deep gash on her stomach. "But I should live. And some potions may be able to take away some scars from where I hit the ground-but these are werewolf bites. I'm sort of like Ron's brother-the one who was attacked-?"

"Bill-yeah." Hermione said. "Do you like steak too?" Lavender nodded.

"All the time." She said. "It's like a craving."

Hermione laughed and was immediately shocked-this was Lavender Brown she was laughing with-and not at. If someone had told her she'd be in this position back in 6th year, she would've said they were crazy.

Hermione glanced at her watch-it was way past lunchtime. "I have to be going now-I hope you make a speedy recovery. I promise to visit you some other time." She said, standing up and picking up her bag. Pulling out her wand, she conjured a bunch of flowers and placed them in a vase on Lavender's desk. "From me, Harry and Ron." She said.

"Thanks a lot. It was nice of you to come see me." Lavender said. She held out her arms. Hermione considered, then hugged her.

"_Ouch_!" Lavender said as soon as they made contact. She recoiled, and Hermione realized she had bumped a scratch on her shoulder.

"Oh sorry!" Hermione said.

"Never mind-we can hug, though carefully please." Lavender said, grinning.

So they hugged-carefully, mind.

* * *

A/N: After Hermione saved Lav-Lav, i just knew that they became some-what-kind-of-friends again. What person goes about hating someone for a year, then saves them from being killed (And screaming "No!" while they're at it)?

So this is closure i suppose. And i hope you like it.

If you want to see a hug between people, or have an idea, please just tell me.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	27. The Mummy Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: The Mummy Hug. 

Molly didn't realize one of her children was missing, until she counted them all at dinner. After separating the twins who were trying to start a food-fight, she realized that 6-year-old Ginny wasn't at the table.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" Molly asked down the table. Bill and Charlie exchanged glances.

"_What_?" Molly asked.

"It was Fred's fault!" Bill said, pointing at George.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Fred yelled.

"She glared at me!" Bill retorted.

"Where is your sister?" Arthur piped up, stopping the boys' arguments.

"In her room." Ron suddenly said. "She was crying."

Molly sighed and got up. As she left the room, she could here the boys start up again. When she reached her only daughter's room, she found her holding her soft-toy rabbit, and crying on her bed.

"Ginny dear, what happened?" Molly asked.

"They-they said I c-couldn't p-play Quidditch w-with th-them!" Ginny wailed. "They s-said I was too-too young! I'm _not _too y-young!"

"Oh darling." Molly sat down next to Ginny and hugged her. "You can play Quidditch with your brother's some day, but right now you're only 6-you might get hurt."

"But-but Ron can p-play, and he's o-only 7!" Ginny said. "W-why can h-he play?"

"Because Ron's older than you, and he's shown signs of magic." Molly said. "You haven't yet, and Ron knows how to play safely."

"How come I haven't done m-magic yet?" Ginny asked. "All my brother's can-they showed it way before I did. What if I never do magic?"

"You will some day." Molly said, but she too was worried. Ginny's 7th birthday was coming up in a few months, and normally, a magical witch or wizard shows signs of magic before they turn 7.

"But what if I'm a squ-squib?" Ginny asked. "And I don't _ever _go to Hogwarts?"

"You _will_." Molly assured her daughter. "You will go to Hogwarts some day, Ginny. And you'll have a brilliant time there."

"Its no fair, Billy and Charlie get to go." Ginny said.

"Tell you what." Molly said. "You need to show your brother's whose boss."

"I do?"

"Yes-you need to show them that anything boy's can do, girl's can do. And better." Ginny's face lit up.

"So I can go play Quidditch?!"

"Well no-no not right now." Molly said, and her face fell again. "But you know what boy's never do? They never listen to us, do they?"

"No." Ginny said.

"We listen, _and _guess what-girl's are more sneaky."

"Sneaky?" Ginny asked. Molly nodded. Ok, not all girl's were sneaky (seeing as her mother had been the clumsiest person on the planet), but she knew that her boy's would never last on a secret mission-they would blunder around and get caught in an instant, especially if they brought Ron along.

"Yes, sneaky. We can be stealthy." Molly said.

"That's that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Same as sneaky really." Molly explained. "But we can haunt the stairs in the dead of the night, and no one will catch us."

Ginny stood up, her rabbit laid aside. "I am going to show my brother's whose boss." She said proudly, her chin in the air.

"Good girl." Molly said, "Remember-mummy will always know best."

"Thanks!" Ginny said, and flung her arms around her mother. Molly thought she was just boosting her daughter's confidence. When Ginny listened to every word her brother's said, they thought she was just being polite.

No one ever found out that that night, she snuck out of the house and broke into the broom shed. She even used magic to do it.

* * *

A/N: I always figured Ginny broke into the broom shed because she wasn't allowed to play, but somehow came up with this concept (Because girl's rock) (Sorry to all the boy's out there) (Lol). 

So i hope you liked. This is dedicated to **Connieewing **who gave me the idea for this hug.

Reviews appricated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	28. The Daddy hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: The Daddy Hug. 

It was the middle of the night-did babies _have _to wake up at 3 in the morning?

"Hermione." Ron groaned. "Our daughter's up."

"I gave birth to that girl-she's your daughter now." Hermione mumbled. Ron poked her, but Hermione just rolled over and ignored him. Sighing, Ron dragged himself out of bed and put on his dressing gown.

Once he reached little Rose, she stopped crying immediately.

"What's up, Rosie?" Ron asked her, picking up his daughter and sitting down on the rocking chair Hermione's mother had given them. "Why did you drag me out of bed, eh?"

"Da!" Rose said. Ron sighed-she'd been saying "Da" for ages now (And they had no idea what it meant).

"You hungry?" Ron asked her. "Do you want a nappy change? Do you want a cuddle? Come on, tell me …"

Once Ron had gathered that there was nothing wrong with Rose, he went to put her back to bed but as soon as she reached the cot, she started crying again. Panicking, Ron picked her up, and she stopped almost at once.

"Are you playing a joke on me?" Ron asked. "Only 10 months old, and already a practical joker."

Ron sat down on the rocking chair again. Rose seemed perfectly happy with him. He wouldn't have been surprised if she fell asleep.

"You'll love life, Rosie." Ron told her. "And Hogwarts. I'm sure you're a little witch."

Rose gave him a look that he could almost tell she got from Hermione.

"Being a witch is a good thing." Ron said. "You can do magic. Ma-gic. Can you say that?"

"Da!"

"Ok, I guess not. You're a bit too young." Ron commented. "Always remember though-Hogwarts is the best. You'll love it there. And that Gryffindor is the best house. Don't get sorted there, and we'll disown you."

Rose looked as if she were about to cry again.

"Ok, not really!" Ron said hastily. "That was a joke. That's when you say something without meaning it, or when you say something funny. Your daddy is funny, see?"

Rose just looked at him.

"Well, I try to be funny." Ron said. "It doesn't always turn out that way, but remember-it's the effort that counts."

Rose gave a little giggle.

"But there are a few rules to life, Rosie." Ron went on. "Number one is that Quidditch rules."

Ron looked at Rose's walls, painted with snitches and Quaffles. It had been his idea, which Hermione had reluctantly agreed to. He grinned.

"And remember-when it comes to your mummy, stand your ground-you want to go play Quidditch with your cousin's, then you go play.

"Rule 2-when playing 'Hide and go Jinx', don't hide behind curtains. Last time I played that with your Uncle's; your Uncle Fred almost caught me on fire."

Ron looked up at the picture on Rose's wall. Many were photos of her, but there was one of the twins. He looked at Fred, and he was still getting used to the fact that he could smile while thinking about him.

"That's brings me to rule 3-you'll never know him, but don't ever forget your Uncle Fred. He's up in heaven, and he's watching over us. He's like another Uncle George-only more out there."

Rose made a little disbelieving sound as if she couldn't imagine someone more 'Out there' than Uncle George. Hermione had gicen birth to Rose for only an hour, when George thought it'd be 'Funny' to set off some firecrackers in celebration. Long story short, the entire ward had to be evacuated.

"That reminds me-rule 4 is to never trust Uncle George when he wants to test something. Last time I did that, I was a canary for an hour. The canary creams weren't working properly.

"Rule 5 is that your mummy is always right." Ron went on. "Even if she's wrong-she's still right.

"Rule 6 … is that even though Uncle Harry saved the world-don't go trying to do the same thing. You'll only get hurt.

"Which brings us to rule 7-don't challenge someone to a duel, until you've learnt how. And if you find yourself in one-just throw away your wand and punch them in the nose. If they're a boy, I'd say kick them-somewhere else, but you don't ever do that, unless it's an emergency, and I don't think your mummy would like me saying stuff like that to you."

Rose giggled. Ron tickled her and hugged her slightly, twirling her around-she liked it when he or Hermione did that, though it got tireing after a while.

"And the last rule is that no matter how old you get-you'll be daddy's little girl." Ron said, putting Rose into her cot. She was half asleep now. "Even when you're 30."

"30?" came a voice from the doorway. Ron turned to see Hermione had gotten up. "Surely she'll be your little girl when she's 50 too?"

"I don't think she cares much right now, to be honest." Ron told her. "She's only 10 months old."

"And you're 25 and Mrs. Weasley still treats you like a 6-year-old." Hermione put in.

"And _you're_ supposed to call her mum." Ron reminded his wife.

"Old habits die hard." Hermione replied. Ron laughed and moved over to her to put an arm around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, watching their daughter sleep.

"She will be a daddy's girl, though." Ron put in.

"Da!" Rose piped up, as if agreeing.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

"Because while you're snoring away, I'm in here, bonding with my child." Ron said, moving over to the child in question and sticking his tongue out and Hermione.

"You really do act like a 6-year-old sometimes." Hermione said. "But Rosie will love her mummy-right darling?"

"Daddy!" Rose suddenly said. Hermione stared. So did Ron.

"Ah! Her first word!" Hermione cried. She went to hug her daughter, but Rose shook her head.

"Daddy!"

"What did I say?" Ron said, picking up his daughter, who giggled loudly. "She loves her dear old dad."

* * *

A/N: I have no idea when babies start talking. If 10 months is an early age, then Rose is just a little genious, isn't she? If 10 months is late, let's say she takes after her dad-she is a daddy's girl after all. 

I have a mummy hug, so why not a daddy? Hermione's had her hug with Rose, so i guess it's Ron's turn. This is also dedicated to **connieewing **for giving me the idea.

I hope you all like it. Again, of you have a request, then just say.

Reviews appricated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	29. The Professional Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own it.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. : Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers :

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: The Professional Hug. 

"All right guys, we are looking at _these-_" Neville heaved the huge pot from under the desk and saw the second year's eyes grow wide at the huge red flowers and yellow vines. "-today. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Amy from Hufflepuff put up her hand.

"A Sunshine bush?" She asked.

"Yes! 5 points to Hufflepuff." Neville said. "Who knows why it's called a sunshine bush?"

This time, three people put their hands up.

"Because it only grows in sunlight-it doesn't need anything else to grow." Ben, a Gryffindor said proudly.

"And 5 points to Gryffindor too." Neville said.

Neville loved working at Hogwarts. As the Herbology Professor, he got to do what he loved. Plus on the weekends, he could visit Hogsmede whenever he wanted, and could go home during the holidays (Though there was usually so much paper-work, no one ever had time to).

But the good thing was that Luna collected Fresh-water plimpies from the lake every so often, so he didn't have to go months at a time without seeing her (Which was a good thing for people who were in a relationship).

If you had asked Neville whether he'd ever be in a relationship with Luna Lovegood two years ago, he would've said "Yeah, right." But now … it was a rather long story of how it happened. You could say it involved a Venomous Tentacular, nosy 12-year-old's and a Crumple-horned snorkack.

In fact, the nosy 12-year-olds happened to be the class of combined Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 2nd year's he was teaching. And they had a habit of asking about his love-life.

"So how's Luna, sir?" Amy asked, coming up to retrieve a Sunshine bush.

"She's fine." Neville told her. His class knew he was friends with the new _Quibbler_ editor, but didn't know they were going out (and he intended to keep it that way). "Here's your bush, and try not to cover it with anything, because-"

"Sir, did you know that my friend _believes _in Crumple-Horned Snorkack's now, because of, you know ... Luna." Amy cut in.

"Do they now?" Neville asked, amused. Amy was one Hufflepuff who never ceased to amaze him. Her friend Chelsea, a Gryffindor, leaned in to listen.

"Yeah-she actually found one in Sweden! There was a picture and everything."

Neville remembered that. Luna had gone on an expedition a year ago, and came back (to everyone's pure amazement) a crumple-horned snorkack. It was waist-height, a golden colour and covered in thick fur, with a horn that was lopsided. She had called it Lancelot, and he had taken a liking to crashing into things, and Hermione (Much to her displeasure-she was the one who was so sure they didn't exist).

"I've met that one, you know." Neville said. "He was a curious thing. Now run along, and draw that diagram-I want it done by the end of the lesson."

"But sir …" Chelsea said. She and Amy sat at the nearest table to him. Neville sighed and handed a Sunshine bush to a Gryffindor boy. "Sir-you _know _Luna-you're friends with her!"

"_I _bet they're _more _than friends." Amy said. "I saw her collecting stuff from the lake a few weeks ago-and you Sir, you were saying hi to her!"

"Friends are allowed to say hi to each other, are they not?" Neville asked hotly, still handing out plants.

"Well, yeah." Amy said. "But you were _hugging _her!"

Chelsea gasped. "Really?! Sir-you're in _love_!"

How was it that these two could just _guess _these things? He would never get that. Surely he wasn't this nosey when he was in 2nd year.

"I am _not_-now start with your diagrams, or I'll have you put in detention." He said sternly. He turned to the blackboard next to his desk, and began to draw facts about the Sunshine plant on it. "I want this copied down as well, everyone!" He called.

"Sir!" Another girl said suddenly. "There's someone outside …"

Neville looked over. There was the silhouette of someone outside the greenhouse. He didn't know who it could possibly be. No other teachers came down here unless it was an emergency, and he was in the middle of a class right before lunch. Surely they could've waited until then.

"It might be your _girlfriend_, sir …" Amy said slyly. Chelsea slapped a high-five.

"Look, Luna is _not _my girlfriend, and that _hug_ you saw-was strictly professional. Now stop talking about it or you'll both get a deten-"

He stopped short at who it was-who else, but Luna of all people.

"Oh." She said. "I didn't know anyone was in here-I was just trying to find a pot! Hi Neville, hi everybody!"

"Hi Luna!" Amy and Chelsea said at the same time. Neville didn't like the sound of their voice's, so he gestured outside and shut the door in their curious faces.

"Hey." He said. "I thought you weren't coming down until Friday?"

"I had a bit of spare time, and I was running low anyway." Luna said pleasantly. He noticed she had her yellow ribbon in her hair-the one she considered good luck.

"You won't believe the rumors Amy and Chelsea have been concocting." Neville said, gesturing back to the greenhouse glass, which thankfully, no one could see particularly well out of, as the vines of a plant had crept up the wall. But he could still see many people with their noses as close at they could get to the glass.

"Those two talk to me every time I come down." Luna said. "They're quite curious."

"Nosy more like." Neville said. He stuck his head in and shooed them away, knowing full well they'd be back as soon as he left. He grabbed a stray pot from the shelf and slammed the door, handing it to Luna.

"Here." He said. "I suggest you leave quickly, unless you want to be bombarded with questions."

"That's all right." Luna said. She hugged him and Neville could almost hear the gasps coming from inside. "I'd kiss you, but if I did, I think your students would explode with excitement."

"Good logic." Neville said. Luna smiled and hurried off, turning back again to smile. Neville went into the greenhouse to have all the students jump and hurry back to their bushes.

"What?" he asked as Amy stared at him.

"You hugged her, Sir." She said.

"Like I said-it was strictly professional." Neville said. Unfortunately his smile must of given him away because Amy and Chelsea burst out laughing. "Oh all right." He said. "It wasn't. Now off to your Sunshine bushes, all of you."

* * *

A/N: NevilleLuna is slowly becoming my obsession. Seriously, no matter what anyone says, i will always love NevilleLuna. Rolf and Hannah elope together to Paris, leaving Neville and Luna to comfort each other in my opinion. 

This is for **Artsy215 **who wanted an awkward NL hug. I couldn't do awkward, because i had already planned this. Either way, this is for you.

Oh, and i hated the summery of the story. You may not have noticed that i changed it, but when i did, i came up with this random poem:

_A happy hug, __a sad hug, or__ hugging someone tall. _

_You may not even meed a hug, _

_But any, __Is the best hug of all. _

Cheesy, but i like it. Do you?

**If you have a request, just say.**

I hope you liked, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	30. The Trick Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own it.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. Sometimes you may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. : A series of hug-related oneshots RHr HG and others:

* * *

CHAPTER THRITY: The Trick hug. 

Victoire was _not _in the mood for games.

"Dominique, you get your arse here right now!" She shouted. Her sister just laughed and dangled her letter out of reach.

"Why should I?" She asked. "Besides-I have a letter from your dearest Teddy-Bear!"

"You only know that, because you saw the writing." Victoire said sternly, standing up. "You have nothing on me. Now give it here."

"You'll have to jinx me!"

"Varium poten!"

Dominique shrieked and fell to the floor as her legs felt as if they were made of jelly. Victoire sat on her loving sister (not) and took the letter.

"Thanks for that." Victoire said happily. "I'm older than you for a reason."

Dominique gave her a fake smile before grumbling under her breath. Victoire ran off to the kitchen before Louis could come along and try and steal the letter too.

It had been months since Victoire had seen Teddy. It was Christmas and she was home for the holiday. She hadn't seen Teddy since he had come to her on Platform 9 ¾. They had written letters of course, but that was a whole lot easier than seeing each other face to face since they had kissed.

She was gad she wouldn't have to see him until Christmas day.

She opened her letter and read his handwriting:

_Dear Vicka, _

_I can assume Domi has read this too, so hi to her. If not, then well done-you're getting better at tackling. Or hexing. Probably both. _

_I think you must be back from Hogwarts by now. If so, I'm glad to be able to see you soon. If not-ah well, I'll see you on Xmas day. _

_You know, I've started my new job. All the other's tease me for being the youngest, as well as the newbie. I think they're jealous I was able to 'land myself a gorgeous veela' as one person said. _

_And don't worry-I don't think of you as a 'gorgeous veela'. Erm … that doesn't sound right. I mean, I do think you're pretty … erm beautiful. But it's on the inside that matter's really, is it? _

_I even ramble in letters. I'm not very good at this, am I? _

_Well, I hope to see you on the 22__nd__ then, if you're home. If not, see on on Xmas day. _

_-Teddy xox. _

The 22nd? He was coming on the 22nd? That was 3 days early! Oh Merlin, what day was it? She could never remember in the holidays.

"Maman, what day is it?" She asked as her mother came in through the door, carrying the shopping and bringing in quite a bit of snow.

"Tuesday?" She replied.

"No-sorry, the date!" Victoire said.

"Oh-er eet ees zee 22nd I believe." She answered.

22nd-?

Holy sweet Merlin.

"Teddy's coming tonight?!" Dominique asked excitedly. She had been reading her letter over her shoulder. "Maman! Teddy's coming!"

"Oh I know, he's outside." Their mum said.

"What?!"

That's when he appeared in the doorway, blue hair covered in show and his old school scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey everyone, thought I'd drop in. Oh hey Domi!"

"Hey Teddy-Bear!" Dominique said happily. The 14-year-old went to hug him, whispering something to him that made him blush. Victoire had a strong feeling it had to do with her, but she had more pressing problems, while trying to flatten her hair, which could never stay straight, even if she charmed it. She supposed it was the Weasley genes in her.

"Hey Vicka." Teddy said, spotting her. Dominique smirked and helped her mum with the shopping.

"H-hey." Victoire said.

"That's all I get?" Teddy asked.

"I-well … you know, we … er-"

Teddy rolled his eyes and laughed. He took the initiative and came and hugged her. "Still the same as always."

"I guess." Victoire was still rather shocked to only have been given a 10-second warning. But she still felt giddy joy to be back in her boyfriend's arms. It still felt a little odd to call him that, but it _was_ a happy sort of odd.

"So what's for dinner?" Teddy asked, pulling away.

"Honestly, is that all you care about? Free food?" Victoire asked. Teddy smiled.

"No-I care about you, don't I?" He said. Victoire knew there was a reason she put up with him. Teddy smiled and moved off to help her mother with the shopping.

"Rawr!" Dominique suddenly said, coming up from behind her, and pretending to claw her with her hand, trying to smother her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Victoire asked.

"Oh nothing … rawr!" She did the claw thing again and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Tell me now!"

"Oh nothing-you'll have to ask Teddy, if you want to know …"

"Ted-? Domi, what is it?!"

Dominique reached behind her and plucked something that was sticking her back. Where had that come from? She didn't put it there …

"Read that … rawr!" She laughed off to help with tea.

"'I am veela-hear me roar!"?!" Victoire repeated, reading the sign hat had been attached to her back. "TEDDY!"

* * *

A/N: This is for **mischief manage **who has waited patciently for a TV hug. This is also dedicated to **Reader-Writer **who gave me the idea for a Trick hug. So this is all for you guys. 

I'm afraid that school has started up again for me, and now i'm in 6th form. 2nd to last year in other words. Basically, i'm getting tonnes of homework (My maths teacher is reeeally into her subject) and i'm afraid i'll **only be able to update on weekends from now on**.

I love TeddyVictoire. Even though they only get, like ... a paragraph in DH, that's so not the point. You could consider this a sequal to "French Plaits". I was going to add a reference, but i don't know if all of you have read it (If you haven't, **i suggest you do**).

I made up "Varium Poten" as the jellylegs jinx. And yes, Victoire can use magic outside school in this story, because she is 17.

Now i'm serious, after this chapter i have ... 5 more chapter's planned. You could make that more by thinking of ideas. **You'll get a dedication** ...

I hope you liked, **i like bolding**, reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	31. The Never Let Me Go Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I _still _don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug-related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER THRITY ONE: The Never Let Me Go Hug. 

_She was crying. Ginny could help it. She was so scared … what if no one ever found her down here? She was only 11, almost to be 12-she had her whole life ahead of her … and she was going to be killed by a diary. _

_She had been so stupid. _

"_You're week, Ginny Weasley." _

_She spun from the floor-the feeling in her legs had given out about an hour ago. A boy of about 16 was appearing out of no where-from the diary itself. _

"_Tom?" She whispered. The boy just laughed. Ginny felt more of her strength leave her as she fell back to the floor. Tom Riddle laughed and laughed at her … _

_The next thing she knew, she realized that she could move. She stirred and eventually worked enough energy to sit up. Who should be right by her-but Harry? At that moment, she didn't even consider for a moment that the savior of the wizarding world had come to rescue her-she took a slow look at all the things around her (Including a giant snake-where had _that _come from?) and started crying again. _

"_It's all right." Harry was saying. That's when he came up behind him-Harry hadn't defeated Tom after all- _

"_Harry!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

"_NO-" _

"NO!"

Ginny sat bolt upright in bed, feeling hot and sweaty, shivering and she felt like crying. She hadn't had a Chamber nightmare in year's … what was going on?

"Ginny?" Hermione had awoken from the other side of her room. "Are you all right? Why did you yell? Do I have to hex something?"

"No-I'm fine." Ginny said, but she was still shaking. "I-I think I just need a drink or something."

"If you're sure ... well, all right-see you in the morning." Hermione yawned and feel asleep again. Ginny got up and put on her dressing gown, feeling jumpy, like when you get a big shock and feel faint afterwards.

Making sure she had her wand, she went downstairs and into the empty kitchen. She got herself a drink of water and sat at the table, watching a bit of moonlight in front of her.

The nightmares were always the same. Feeling as if she had finally beaten Tom, then Tom killing Harry when he came to save her. She knew that that didn't happen, nor would it _ever _happen. But still …

Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort only 3 weeks ago. Maybe it was the fact that she had come so close to the man who ruined her life when she was only a 1st year, but the old nightmares were coming back to her. No one could make her feel any better, not even Harry who had been in the Chamber with her …

"Not sleepy either, huh?"

Her head snapped up to the doorway and she subconsciously held her wand in her pocket. But it was only Harry walking into the doorway, a Weasley jumper over his pajamas for warmth.

"No." Ginny replied as Harry got a drink of water like Ginny had, and sat himself beside her. "I … oh it's nothing. Just a bad dream."

"I've had a lot of them in my time." Harry reminded her. "You want to tell me?"

"No … no, I should be fine." Ginny said confidently. Harry had hardily ever seen her cry, and if she were to tell him, it would surely set her off. Plus it would make her seem like a little girl again. And she was _not _a little girl anymore …

"I had a bad dream too." Harry said, taking a sip of water. "It was in the Battle. Voldemort had killed everyone, including you and the rest of your family. The only people left were Ron and Hermione … and he killed them too."

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded with an 'I'm fine' look.

"Yeah … I've had the dream almost every night since then. Sometimes I'm almost afraid to sleep. But it happens in the end."

"No one should ever have to be afraid of sleeping." Ginny told him.

"I know." Harry drained his cup. "But in the end, I'm ok. Because I know the dreams are not real. You're perfectly safe right here, and Ron and Hermione are snoring away upstairs … Hermione'd have a heart attack if she woke up and saw you weren't there."

"Don't worry, she knows I'm here." Ginny said. "Or I would've woken her up. You saw her last week."

Harry grinned. She and Ron had been on the couch by the fire, looking so cozy it almost made Ginny feel sick. Hermione had fallen asleep and Ron, feeling hungry, went to go get something to eat. Hermione had woken up an hour later, and panicked that Ron wasn't there.

"I don't think the door will ever be the same again." Harry said, and they both glanced at the back door when there was a rather large hole in it, surrounded by a burn mark, where Hermione had hexed it in her 'Protective' mode.

"Too true." Ginny said.

She always felt comfortable when Harry was around. He made her feel safe. Just then, she felt as if she _wanted _to tell someone about the Chamber dream, which had never happened before.

"I was in the Chamber." She said finally, and Harry's head snapped up, just like she had done when he entered the room. "And you saved me, like what happened. Tom told me I was week …"

Harry didn't say anything. He was looking as if he was wondering what it was about Hermione's sudden panic-attack that would make Ginny talk, and she didn't know why either. But she continued, and he listened.

"You saved me … but Tom was behind. I tried to warn you-but he killed you anyway … I woke up then."

"You still dream about the Chamber?" Harry asked quietly.

"I haven't since 4th year, until now." Ginny admitted. "But Tom was very real to me. You'd have nightmares too." She added as though defending herself. Harry actually looked as if he wanted to laugh. She gave him a look as if to say "Go on, I dare you …"

"I know." Harry said. "I'm sorry …"

"For what?"

"For … look, I went through the Chamber as well." Harry said. "You didn't face it alone."

"I-I know …"

"And I don't remember you helping me take on the basilisk, either."

"Oi-I was having the life sucked out of me! Excuse me if I was a little preoccupied trying to stay alive …"

Harry laughed. He gave her a look she couldn't interpret.

"What now?" He asked. "I've got my whole life ahead of me … before, I knew exactly what I had to do-defeat Voldemort. Now that that's done with … I have no idea what to do."

"One step at a time." Ginny said. "And thanks. For saving my life back then."

"If only I'd known I was going to be with you some day." Harry said.

"I'd of hugged you and never let go." said Ginny, laughing.

Harry laughed with her and hugged her. She never wanted to let go. Just like always.

* * *

A/N: Well, i felt like i hadn't written HG in ages. I love it, but not as much as RHr, which'll always be my OTP (Which is the title NL is compeating for). This is dedicated to **mischief manage **who gave me the idea for this hug. 

Also, my word of advice today-if you're going to spend a Saturday in front of the computer trying to outbid "DancingQueen2424243" (Not an actual name) on Trade Me or something, make sure any hyper-active dad's and/or sister's are well away and/or don't know about it.

I hope you liked it. The door-scenario was inspiered by the time my sister snuck up on me, and i screamed so loudly (And jumped so badly) that i whacked her with my head, and she nearly fell over. That has nothing to do with door's, but whatever.

Reviews always appriciated, so ends another long AN, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	32. The Celebrity Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

It's like what Hermione always said-sometimes; the simplest and not-so-simplest feelings could all be expressed with a hug. [Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: The Celebrity Hug. 

"I have never had to do this before." Harry admitted, as he Ron and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley. It was a perfectly sunny day, and many people were outside, enjoying the sunshine, as well as the newly found freedom which was the result of Voldemort finally gone.

He, Harry at the moment was wearing his wizard's hat over his dark hair, as well as some borrowed sunglasses from Hermione. He had also worn his old Gryffindor scarf as an added precaution.

"I mean, I'd wear the invisibility cloak, but Mr. Weasley's still borrowing it." Harry said. He could see Ron was on the verge of laughing and Hermione nudging him in the sides, as if to say 'No matter how funny it is, we can't laugh'.

"Hey, you defeated the greatest wizard of our time." Hermione said. "I think that's why people keep coming up to you."

Ever since the downfall of Voldemort, reporters had been following him everywhere. They even managed to find the Burrow, but hadn't been back there since Mrs. Weasley-who was already on the verge of an emotional breakdown because of Fred-had screamed herself horse at them and sent the ghoul to chase them down the street.

"I don't think the reporters will mess with Mrs. Weasley again, though." Hermione went on. "She can be mighty scary when she wants too."

"I know, I was brought up by her." Ron said.

"It is so hot with this on!" Harry complained, tugging at his scarf.

"Take it off then, no one's going to recognize your neck, are they?" Ron said, still sounding amused. Harry took it off, marveling the cool breeze around his throat, when he heard a little boy, probably no older than 12 called loudly to his mother behind them:

"Mum-isn't that Harry Potter?! The one in the hat? And the ginger one could be the Weasley!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Ron said under his breath. His entire family had been getting a lot of attention, for being the host family of _Potterwatch _as well as Mrs. Weasley taking down Bellatrix and the unfortunate incident that was Fred (Which none of them liked to speak about much).

"I think we could hide in Weasley's Wizards Wheezy's?" Hermione suggested. Harry and Ron exchanged looks. George had considered closing down Weasley's Wizards Wheezy's a few weeks ago. But many family members, including Harry and Hermione, had convinced him not to. When Mrs. Weasley said that she was so proud of George for handling Fred's death so well, George had decided that keeping the store open was what Fred would've wanted (much to everyone's delight).

Now, it was rocking store again, that was making so much money, they even donated some to St. Mungo's.

"I guess … though it is my day off!" Ron complained as Hermione dragged him off into the shop. Harry was right behind, grateful the boy didn't follow.

Unfortunately, the store was so packed; they were in more danger of being recognized. They immediately made for the counter, where the shop worker, Verity was working.

"Hello you three, how are you?" She said pleasantly, once they reached the counter and Harry took off the hat and glasses so she could see him properly.

"Not very well-we've been trying to get to the ice-cream place, but we have about 10 people yelling our names as we go." Ron answered.

"Ah well, that's what happens when you fight in a battle." Verity said with a grin.

"Har, har, hilarious." Ron said sarcastically. "Can we hide out back for a while?"

"Knock yourself out." Verity said, gesturing them to the backdoor behind the counter.

"I swear, they're going to have buy the place next door." Ron said, edging around the counter, keeping his face low as they went past a group of girl's fighting over a bottle of something Harry thought might have been a love potion.

"It is getting a bit crowded." Hermione said. "It would be good, wouldn't it? And George said he was planning on buying a branch in Hogsmede-F-Fred once told me he'd love to do that …"

Harry had been about to answer when a loud babble of muttering and shouting broke out:

"Merlin's beard! Dad, look!"

"Harry potter!"

"He's here-"

"Sarah, Harry potter's here!"

"Harry! I love you!"

"Oh no." Harry muttered. Hermione looked round causing Ron to flinch as her hair whipped him in the face. A whole crowd of people were pointing him out, including a teenaged girl Harry recognized vaguely from Hogwarts, who was attempting to push past an elderly witch to get to him. Just as a guess, he'd say she was the one who'd shouted "I love you!"

"Go, run!" Hermione said, chivvying him along.

"Is that a Weasley?!"

"He _is_! I've seen him working here!"

"And Granger! That girl beside them!"

"She helped get rid of You-Know-Who, didn't she?"

"They all did!"

"On second thoughts." Hermione said. "I think I'll run with you."

"Good idea." Harry said. All three of them took off, not exactly running, but walking as fast as they could until they had almost reached the backdoor. Ron and Hermione slipped in, but the door was slammed shut before he could get in. great-now he was faces with all these people who figured something of a hero. Why couldn't they see he just wanted to be normal for once?

Verity was standing with her hands on her hips, facing the crowd and telling them to back off unless they were paying for something. Harry turned to bang on the door, but-

"Harry Potter?"

He looked round again to see a little girl standing there. She must have been about 7 with curly brown hair and looking up at him with a curious expression on her face.

"Er-yeah. Hi." He said. The girl grinned.

"My name's Kelly." She said. "I think it was really brave of you to stand up to You-Know-Who."

Harry's mouth almost fell open. He caught himself in time to say, "Thanks."

"And I know that it's annoying to have to talk to everyone. When I broke my arm, everyone kept fussing over me." Kelly said, "So I just want to say thank you for making our world a better place."

"Kelly!"

What looked like the girl's sister came hurrying up to her. She was probably about 10 and grabbed Kelly's hand before she could run off.

"I am so sorry Mr.-oh Merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

"Hi." Harry said, feeling embarrassed now. Lots of people were trying to look at them, peering around the counter and Verity's arms, who was now trying to chivvy them all away.

"Sorry-my sister-she runs a lot-I mean, she likes to run off-I mean … uh …" The girl looked flustered. "Thanks! I mean for saving the world and stuff."

"Your welcome." Harry said. "And thank you, Kelly."

"You're welcome!" Kelly said. The little girl hugged him, before skipping off. Her sister shook his hand and apologizing again before running after her.

"Harry!" Hermione stuck her head round the door and Harry slipped inside.

He never knew he could touch someone so young. Kelly hit him in a way the other people didn't. Kelly didn't seem to care he was well known-she just wanted to thank him.

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to **Gag Hafrunt **who inspired the celebrity hug, and to **my sister **who's name i borrowed for Kelly, and has always wanted to hug someone famous.

Unfortunately i have never actually hugged someone famous. I wish i had-my sister could've hugged the ugys from the band "Evermore" but didn't even think to ask ( : sigh : ). I don't think this one as much, but i hope you all do.

Reviews always appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	33. The Forced Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Guess what? I still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers:

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: The Forced Hug. 

What was with his sister? Sometimes they got along fine, but other time's … she was just plain annoying.

"Ron?!" He heard her yelling. Ron almost yelled with frustration. Hermione next to him also sighed and sat down on a bucket in the broom cupboard they had currently snuck in to (hopefully) snog for a few minutes before someone else came barging along. Everyone had been doing it for the past 3 weeks.

But no one had walked in on them as much as Ginny.

It was as if she didn't trust them to be alone or something. As Ginny spent half her time snogging Harry these days, Ron assumed that the other half was spent looking for him to do meaningless jobs that she had been trying to get him to do all morning.

"Ro-on?"

"We are _never _going to be alone." Ron grumbled. "If it isn't Ginny, it's the rest of the world. If it's not the rest of the world, it's _Ginny _again!"

"I know it's not fair." Hermione said gently, gesturing Ron to sit next to her. "She and Harry never get walked in on. But we have to get over it. Maybe we could pour water over their heads next time we catch them?"

"Brilliant-can I do the honors?" Ron asked her. Hermione laughed and took his hand.

"If you must." She said. "I'll take the picture and have it framed. George'll love it for his next birthday-he's wanted something on those two ever since they put worms down his trousers last week."

"Sounds good." Ron told her. "I've always liked your way of thinking."

Hermione just smiled and kissed him. But before he could even respond, the door was thrown open and they whipped apart to see Ginny's face looking down on them.

"Snogging _again_?!" She said exasperatedly. "I keep catching you two _everywhere_-but that's beside the point, Ron I need your help-"

"No!" Ron practically shouted. Ginny looked taken aback, but didn't recoil, as Ron stood up-he was easily 6 inches taller than her. "I will _not _help you with the crack in your broom, or your poster on your ceiling that you can't reach or whatever the hell you want me to do! I have been _trying_ to happily snog my girlfriend _all day _and because of you jumping in whenever you want, I've not been able to get anywhere near her-"

"Oh sure, and Hermione wasn't just kissing you, right then." Ginny said, folding her arms, and glaring back.

"Only for like a second, before _you _came barging in-"

"Well _sorry _for needing your help! Some brother you are-"

"In case you haven't noticed, you have _other _brother's to ask for help!"

"Oh yeah?" Ginny yelled back. Hermione had shrunk back into the closet, as though wishing she could just disappear (which she actually could've done, but that wouldn't really help the situation at hand). Ron was glowering at his younger sister. "Did it _ever _occur to you, that I _might_ have wanted _your _help, Ron?"

"Er-well-"

"Yes! I may have other brother's." Ginny said. "But Ron-one of them is now _gone_-and I can't help it if I want to hang around with you more because of it."

Ron couldn't find an argument to this, so he just stayed silent.

"Yes, Ron." Ginny said angrily. "Do you know how much I _hate _having only 5 brother's? It-it doesn't even _feel _right! You are the brother closest to my age! When mum made us do dance lessons when we were 5 and 6 year's old, _you _were my partner."

Ron had hoped that the dancing lessons would never ever come up again. Not just because of the dancing.

"And not because mum made you." Ginny said. "You _wanted _to be my partner, because you loved me more than the other's."

And _that's _why.

"Look, Ginny-"

"So _sorry _for interrupting your snog session." Ginny said, folding her own arms. "But you always cheered me up as a kid. That's why I love you the best out of all my brother's. But that _doesn't_ mean you can yell at me." She spun around and turned to walk off. But Hermione walked out and grabbed her arm.

"No-stay Ginny. She said. She turned sternly to face Ron. "Ron-you only have one sister-and it's not every day she says she loves you the most out of all her brother's." She looked between them.

"No-I guess not." Ron muttered, not looking at his sister, or his girlfriend.

"Ron-you love Ginny too. Dancing partner's don't lie." Ron glared at Hermione, as if she were trying to be funny. Hermione just simply looked back at him, and Ginny was still glaring, though she looked rather sad now.

"Fine." Ron said finally. "I love you. Happy?"

"Not really." Ginny said. "You don't even mean it."

"I do too!"

"Look!" Hermione yelled over their rising voices. "There's only one way to settle this-hug."

"What?!" Ron and Ginny both yelled.

"That's right-hug." Hermione said. "Do it or I jinx you both."

Ron gave a huge sigh and said, "Fine Ginny, I do love you." before grabbing Ginny in a hug before she could protest. It was about 3 seconds later Ron realised that Ginny was crying. And that didn't happen often.

"Er-"

"Merlin, Hermione!" Ginny said, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Why d'you have to make him go all sensitive on me? A hug-what were you thinking?"

"Er-"

"Come here!" Ginny said. Hermione tentatively stepped forward, and Ginny pulled both of them into a hug, before wiping her eyes again, and hurrying off.

Ron with his mouth slightly open in shock, turned to face Hermione.

"I think all the laws of nature have flown out the window." He said in disbelief.

"I think the laws of nature flew out the window, year's ago." Hermione answered.

* * *

A/N: This is dedicated to **MrsGrint105 **for requesting a Ron/Ginny hug. I also added Hermione in for good measure.

I've always imagined that Ginny liked Ron the best out of all her brother's. I dunno why, but i've just always imagined it. I hope you all liked it-i think i've written better, but i still like it pretty much.

This doesn't seem very forced ... well, over look that, ok?

Any requests or hug ideas (or both) are desperately needed. I love you all.

Reviews appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	34. The Awkward Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I am not JKR.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You might not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers:

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: The Awkward Hug. 

_December, 1994_.

Hermione had never really expected it. Sure, she'd been friends with Neville for about four years now, but she wasn't expecting him to do _this_.

He had pulled her aside after Transfiguration. Hermione looked at him questionably, but he gave a nervous grin.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi …" Hermione said back, wondering if it was possible to be so secretive just to say "Hey."

"Hey-yes, well … first, I want to say thanks in there-for helping me with my switching spell."

"Oh-no problem." Hermione said pleasantly, thinking of how she had helped Neville perform a switching charm without switching himself by accident. "I'm happy to help."

"Yes … well, um …" He broke off, looking nervous and fidgeting with the hem of his robes. "You going to the Ball?"

"Oh, yes." Hermione answered, hoisting her bag onto her back as they set off down the corridor for lunch. "It should be fun, I suppose."

"Yeah … I was thinking-well … wondering … if you-well, we're friends and-we have fun-well, not fun really, but we work on homework and stuff together, and-"

"If you're going to say something, I suggest you say it soon-Harry and Ron are coming." Hermione said, nodding at her two friends approaching from the class room behind them.

"Ah-" Neville looked flustered. Hermione felt rather bad for him, wondering what on earth was making him feel so nervous. "Well-I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?"

Oh-it was her that was making him nervous.

He let out this entire sentence in one breath; she could hardily tell what he said. But she did understand.

"Oh … Neville, I'm sorry …" She sighed and turned to face him. Neville was looking at the ground and Hermione felt a pang of pity for him. "I've already said I'd go with someone else."

"Oh-no, that's ok." Neville said, attempting a grin. But Hermione knew Neville well enough to know he was disappointed.

"I _am _sorry." Hermione told him. "I probably would've said yes if I hadn't have been going with someone else."

"No, it's all right." Neville gave a genuine smile. "I'll find someone else. Either way, I get to go."

"And you should have fun." Hermione said firmly. She glanced up at Neville's face to still see some disappointment in there. "Are you-er, we … ok?"

"Yeah." Neville said with a smile. "Yes we're fine."

"Come here." She said, holding out her arms. She hugged Neville and made 'Not now!' Motions with her hands at Harry and Ron, who were looking at her and Neville questionably.

"Er-Hermione?" Neville said.

"Yeah?"

"This is a little awkward …"

"Oh!" She let go of him quickly and gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry … er-see you in Potions, I suppose?"

"Yeah-see you." Neville waved and set off down the marble staircase they were now at the top of. Harry and Ron immediately came up to her.

"Are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Ron demanded. Harry snorted with laughter.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hermione said, looking disapprovingly at Harry laughing.

* * *

A/N: I keep trying to make these longer, but i'ma fraid that they are what they are. If i can write one longer, i will. You may have noticed i have added a date of when the story takes palce. This was because i was sick of wondering when things took place. And i also thought "What the hell?". Lol.

I felt sorry for Neville. here's to hoping he and Ginny had a great time at the ball-he deserved it.

Any ideas, requests-greatly needed. Though i have to admit, i'm suprised i can keep coming up with stuff for this-this was origonally going to have twenty chapter's.

Reviews always apprieciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	35. The Forgiving Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own it.

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb …

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You might not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of Hug-related oneshots RonHermione HarryGinny and others. DH spoilers:

* * *

CHAPTER THRITY FIVE: The Forgiving Hug. 

_April, 1996_.

Hermione almost groaned out loud. Lavender had sniffed-again. She'd been doing it for the past hour they'd been up in their dormitory.

Lavender and Parvarti were normally the best of friends-they annoyed her to the bone, but Hermione couldn't stand it when they fought. One: Because they complained to her enough to bore her to tears. And Two: Because when Lavender started crying, she started sniffing, and it had to be themost annoying sound in the universe.

_Sniff_.

If she did that one more ti-

_Sniff_.

"That's it!" Hermione said, slamming her book shut. Lavender jumped, and Parvarti almost fell off her bed. "I can't _stand_ the sniffing!"

"Pardon?" Lavender asked, looking bewildered. She turned to exchange a look with Parvarti, but obviously suddenly remembered they weren't talking as her eyes filled with tears again. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The sniffing, yes!" Hermione said. She grabbed Lavender's arm and dragged her off her bed. Then she strode round theend to Parvarti who was half on the floor and picking herself up. Hermione pulled her upright and dragged her to stand in front of her friend.

"I'm not sure I understand." Parvarti said.

"Lavender sniffs when she cries! Hermione said exasperatedly. "And she's been crying ever since you started fighting!"

"That was yesterday-she can't have been crying for 24 hours." Parvarti said coolly, glaring at Lavender, who glared back.

"I don't care if it happened over a week ago, so long as she stops the crying-it's driving me mad!"

"Then what d'you want _me_ to do?" Parvarti said, folding her arms while Lavender avoided looking at her.

"Apologize, make up, and _please _stop the _crying_!" Hermione said. When Parvarti continued to glare at her, Hermione sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Look, you two are best friends." Hermione said. "And we're in the middle of a war-if you can't stand by each other now, who's to say you're going to stand by each other when the time comes?"

"And what time would that be?" Lavender said harshly. "Please, Harry is the only reason you believe there's going to be a war-"

"And Harry should be a good enough reason." Hermione said. "I've told you have many times, Lavender."

"_I've _told you that many times, too." Parvarti added coldly. Lavender turned to look at her.

"And like_ I've_ said, you're in_sane _if you believe him-You-Know-Who back? It's … impossible-"

"It's not." Hermione said. "It's happened, and unless you believe it, you're going to get left behind in preparing for what we're about to face."

"You're making it sound like-"

"A war?"

Hermione was surprised and turned to look at Parvarti-Hermione had been about to say the exact same thing. Parvarti was stillglaring at Lavender, her arms still tightly folded.

Lavender glared back.

"Yes, it sounds like a war." Parvarti said. "That's because it _is _one. We're fighting for our lives, like Hermione said."

"You need your friends, Lavender." Hermione said. "Something's telling me we're going tohaveto stick together."

Lavender still looked unconvinced.

"Lavender, I want to be your friend again." Parvarti said. "I'm _sorry _I called you all those things, but they had to be said-You-Know-Who _is _out there, and I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Lavender was crying again-though this time, Hermione didn't mind so much.

"I'm sorry!" Lavender cried and flung herselfat Parvarti, who was caught off guard. As they hugged, Hermione felt like laughing-all of this drama, could only come from those two. But then-there was probably going to be a lot of drama to come.

Might as well get used to it.

* * *

A/N: This was suppose to be one of those petty "You hurt me by kissing my boyfriend" type fights, but it turned into something more serious. Back story is that Lavender and Parvarti got into a fight about whether Harry was right about Voldemort coming back. 

(So this obviously took place in OotP)

I hope you liked it. I'm quite happy with how this turned out to be honest. Any requests or hugs out there, just say.

Also, i'd just like to mention-i don't live on reviews, to be exact ... i mean, i could post a story with only 4 and i'd be happy. But this story has over thirty chapters and for the last chapter, i go 12 reviews over a couple of days. So if you liked this chapter, or just love the story, please tell me, yeah?

Like i said, reviews always appreciated, until nex time-

-Moon. : D


	36. The Welcome Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own it. 

* * *

Hugs. 

Blurb ... 

A happy hug, a sad hug or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others DH spoilers: 

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: The Welcome Hug. 

_May, 1999_. 

Harry had to hand it to Mrs Weasley-when she threw a party, she made sure no one got hungry

Exactly a year ago, the Battle of Hogwarts was raging. Voldemort had been dead and gone for a whole year. The party at the Burrow was a mixture of celebration, and mourning. Mostly mourning. 

Harry supposed he ought to feel happy, but he had been feeling miserable all day. So many people had died a year ago. He didn't think now was the time to be happy. 

Many people were crowded into the lounge, including Andromeda and little Teddy. He was a year old now, and adorable in Harry's opinion. He clapped his little hands and giggled as Ginny played with him. Harry had been a year old when his parents had died-Teddy was barely a month old. 

It wasn't fair. 

Ron and Hermione were talking quietly in a corner. They had been together for a year now, Harry thought. They should be feeling happy, but they weren't. All he had to do was look at the Weasley clock on the wall to know why-Fred's hand was dangling uselessly at the bottom. He supposed they got off lucky. If the hand started pointing at "Dead", he thought the family would've cracked. 

Charlie had come all the way from Romania to be with his family. He was talking to Bill and Fleur, the latter of which was clutching Bill's arm. Percy was now with Ginny and Teddy, and poor George was sitting silently on his own, as far away from his family as possible. 

It pained Harry to see his favourite family suffering like this. He wished he could say something to help them, but nothing whatsoever occurred to him. It was times like this, he felt cut off out from the Weasley's-he had felt like he was intruding every time they had a moment about Fred in the months after he died. 

Unable to sit there any longer, Harry walked around Hagrid (Who had only just fit through the kitchen door and now sat half on the stairs) and into the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking a never-ending batch of Weasley cooking. There was one thing for sure-no matter how miserable he felt, he was quite certain he wouldn't starve. 

"Who's that-? Oh, Harry dear." Mrs Weasley jumped when he called out to her. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley." Harry said. In an attempt to say something, he waved a hand over all the food that some people, including a sullen looking Neville, were picking at and said, "Have we got enough food d'you reckon?" 

He meant it in a joking way, but he wished he'd just stayed silent. Cooking was Mrs Weasley's way of handling things-they had had four helpings of everything for weeks after Fred died. 

"Oh, don't worry dear; we'll have enough to eat." She said distractingly. She shook her head slightly and left a pot of stew to simmer. She sat down at the food-laden table next to Harry. "Sorry, Harry dear-I've been a bit distracted lately." 

"I think we all are." Harry said. 

"Yes." Mrs Weasley agreed. "But we must take life by the hands and battle on, mustn't we?" 

Harry grinned for the first time that day-Mrs Weasley had a way of making him feel better. 

"Why are you in here, anyway?" Mrs Weasley asked him. "Why aren't you with Ron and Hermione and everyone?" 

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure Mrs Weasley-I just feel … a little responsible for what happened. And a little cut off." 

It wasn't really true-he felt fully responsible and a lot cut off. 

Mrs Weasley patted his arm. "You mustn't think that, Harry. Everyone feels responsible. Charlie believes if he got to the Battle earlier, things might have been different-Percy wishes he had come round years ago, and Ginny wishes she could've fought from the beginning. We all felt responsible for something." 

"I suppose." Harry said. "But … if I had given myself up to Voldemort earlier-" Mrs Weasley had flinched slightly, but she didn't reproach him for using the name, "-maybe he would've been defeated earlier, and then maybe Fred wouldn't have-" 

He stopped abruptly. Mrs Weasley smiled at him kindly. 

"What happened, happened, Harry." She said. "Our actions didn't cause anything on purpose at least. He knew what he was getting himself into-we all did." 

Harry continued to look glum. Mrs Weasley sighed. 

"What's _really_ wrong, Harry?" She asked. Harry sighed-trust Mrs Weasley to see right through him. 

Harry looked at her. "I-feel like I'm not a part of this family-everyone in there is thinking of Fred, but I'm thinking about other things-Tonks, and Remus Lupin! Colin Creevy, and I think I'm the only one who cares about what happened to Snape. I just … feel out of place. Like I'm not a part of the Weasley's at all." 

Mrs Weasley looked at him for a full minute until she stood up, pulled him to his feet and crushed him in a hug. Harry was shocked for a second, but eventually gave in and hugged her back. 

"Silly Harry, you've been a Weasley right from when Ron first met you." She said. 

* * *

A/N: I've been trying to upload this all day-the stupid document manager wouldn't let me. -sigh- ah well, it's here now. I was at a loss on what to call it, but MrsGrint105 requested a Harry/Mrs Weasley hug, and a Welcome hug, so yeah. 

Say this is a Welcome hug, because Harry didn't feel like a Weasley, and she's ... welcoming him in? Ah well, it sounded ok in my head. 

I hope you like it-i figured i'd never be able to top the H/MrsW hug from GoF, but i hope i did ok. Any requests are welcomed, along with ideas for hugs. The more ideas, the more chapters. 

Reviews are always appreciated, until next time- 

-Moon. : D


	37. The TackleHug

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own anything HP related.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug-related oneshots RHr HG and others DH spoilers:

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: The TackleHug.

_February, 2012_.

Rose was bored. Normally, she had her cousin, Albus to play with. But sometimes, he and his family went off to the muggle village they lived in (It was weird that they could live among the people of Godric's Hollow, and not get burned for witch craft).

Rose wanted to go with them, but she had had a cold three days ago. Yes, Rose's mother could be rather health conscious. As a result, she wasn't allowed to go out and play. She was 6-year's-old already-surely she could play outside without getting another cold?

"I'm sorry Rosie, but it's winter-you could get lost in all that snow outside." Rose's mum said. Rose just folded her arms in a huff. "We could make some pancakes for daddy-you like cooking, don't you?"

"I want to play outside." Rose said stubbornly. Hermione sighed, and got up from where Rose was tucked under a blanket on the couch.

"Why don't you play with Hugo?" She suggested. Rose made a face.

"Mummy, Hugo is only little." Rose told her. "Any games would hurt him."

Hermione sighed. At least her daughter cared about her little brother. When Albus was born, James had not exactly taken to him-in fact, he had locked baby Albus in the laundry.

"All right then, Rosie." Hermione said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Ok, mummy." Rose said.

So … now what? She was so bored. She could watch pellyvision-some muggle thing you could watch stuff on, that was quite amusing-but that would mean getting up. She was too lazy for her own good.

"Rooosie?" Came a voice from the hallway. "Can you play with me?"

It was Hugo-her 4-year-old brother. Rose liked her brother-he was kinder to her than her cousin James, but Hugo could be a bit annoying.

Hugo bounded into the lounge and jumped up onto the couch.

"Rosie?" He asked. "There's a spider in my room-can-can you get it for me?"

Rose sighed. Her daddy didn't like spiders either (that's probably where he got it from-Rose wasn't scared of spiders. She was tough).

"I suppose I can." Rose said. She got up, hoping her mummy wouldn't catch her out of her makeshift bed. She followed her little brother up to his room-the spider was only a little one, and she picked it up calmly.

"See, Hugo?" She said, while her brother whimpered from where he had leapt to safety on his bed. She held out the little spider for him to see. "There's nothing to be scared o-"

Suddenly, the spider swelled unexpectedly. It grew bigger than her hand in about two seconds. Rose panicked and dropped the spider with a shriek. Hugo cried out and Rose leapt up onto the bed next to him.

"_Mummy_!" Hugo yelled. The spider was still growing-why was it doing that? Rose felt her heart pumping really fast-but she wasn't scared, right? Rosie Weasley wasn't scared of anything-

The spider started crawling towards the bed-it was as big as a dog.

"MUMMY!" She screamed.

Hermione crashed into the room a few seconds later.

"What is it?! Rosie-Hugo-" She spotted the spider with a yell. "How did it-?"

"It was only little before, mummy! I didn't _mean_ to!" Hugo cried, basically jumping into his mother's arms. Hermione caught her son and pulled out her wand-the spider shrank again and she levitated it out the window.

Rose decided it must be safe to get down from the bed and ran to her mum.

"Where did it come from?" Hermione asked.

"It was just in my room." Hugo said, squirming and Hermione put him down. "I was too scared of it-but Rosie picked it up!"

Hugo seemed to forget that it was his mum that got rid of the spider.

"Rosie was really brave, mummy-thank 'oo Rosie!"

Oh no-he was going to hug her-there was one thing Rose couldn't stand about his brother, and that was-

"Rosie is the bravest sister ever!" Hugo ran at her and tackled her to the floor in a kind of tacklehug.

-his hugs.

A/N: I love this hug. Rose and Hugo hadn't gotten a hug, and i was reminded this by **Ella Bridi**-this hug is for you, along with **AquaPika**, who gave me the idea for a tacklehug. So no, it isn't a typo that the chapter title didn't have a space in between.

I hope you liked. I hate spiders with every fiber of my being. Consider this the reason Rose also hates spiders. -rolls eyes-

**Reviews always appreciated**, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	38. The Holy Merlin’s Pants Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **No.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug-related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER THRIY EIGHT: The Holy Merlin's Pants Hug.

_September, 1999_.

Fleur didn't quite know how to tell him. They both had decided on having a baby, but they didn't count on it happening so … _soon_. They had expected it to tae a while for her to fall pregnant, but it was surprising, and rather nerve-racking for Fleur to realise it'd happened so _quickly_.

Now, here she was, pregnant of all things. She was going to have the first grandchild of the Weasley clan. And the father was sitting at the kitchen table, playing chess against himself.

"Bill?" She asked tentatively. Bill looked at the board with deep concentration, which was a mystery to her, and he knew exactly what his opponents move was going to be, after all. But then, all British were a mystery to her.

"Yes, Fleur?"

"I need to talk to you." She said. "You know 'ow we 'ave been trying for a baby … well guess what? We're 'aving one!"

Yes, there was no point in beating about the flower's, or whatever the muggle saying was. The trick with the Weasley men was to say it fast, then get the hell out of there when they realised what you'd said.

Bill stopped playing, and turned to look at her, the Queen in his hand squirming slightly as she was held in mid-air. Fleur almost cringed, wondering if he was going to shout, or whoop.

He did neither.

He laughed.

"You are keeding me, right?" Fleur asked angrily. Bill continued to laugh until tears came. The Queen in his hand was starting to poke his fingers.

"You-baby-already-" Bill took a deep breath, still grinning. "Cheers, I haven't laughed so hard in ages."

"You theek I am joking?!" Fleur said in outrage. Bill looked as if he were about to cringe.

"You-but your n-?"

"Bill-why on earth would I joke about something as important as zis?" Fleur said. "I really am pregnant."

The Queen, who was not struggling ferociously, was promptly dropped onto the table. She got up, grumbling and made her way back to the board, as Bill's face changed to a look of shock.

"Er-Bill?" Fleur asked. Bill didn't move.

"Are-are you all right?"

He still didn't move.

"If you can 'ear me, could you please nod your 'ead?"

He nodded his head. Thank goodness, Fleur thought.

"You're-you're really serious?" Bill asked finally. Fleur figured she had a lot of patience than she thought.

"Yes." She said simply. Right-now was the time to run. It was only a right turn down the hall and a quick dash to the door-she could even grab her shoes on the way out if she could reach the stairs in time-

Her train of thoughts was cut off immediately as Bill pulled her out of her chair and kissed her with so much passion, she figured he must be pleased.

"Holy Merlin's Pants! I'm seriously going to be a father!" He said once he pulled away. Fleur barely had time to say sarcastically "Oh no, I really _am_ keeing." Before he lifted her off the ground entirely and spun her around the kitchen. Fleur clung to him until he put her down-if this was the reaction, maybe next time she should tell him over the phone.

"I cannot breathe!" Fleur gasped. Bill released her from his fierce hug and grinned at her. Fleur smiled back.

"You really are pleased!" She said. Bill kissed her again, though he didn't nearly knock her over like last time.

"Hell yeah." He said.

* * *

A/N: I am so tired. I've been reading the book series "Twilight" for almost a week now non-stop until i finished (I seriously recomend this series to any mourning HP fan) (or anyone really).

I think this is too rediculously short for me. I'm sorry the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I promise i will write one that is longer-just because i love you all that much.

I'm not sure whether i like this too much, but this does go out for BollywoodRocks, who requested a BF hug. Bill and Fleur don't get too many stories about them, so i'm adding one to the list.

I hope you liked it, reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	39. The Cheesy Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE: The Cheesy Hug.

_March, 1998_.

Remus woke up one blustery March morning, to find that there was smoke coming from the kitchen. In most household's, the fact that someone else was cooking might not be a problem. But the only other person in this household was his wife, who happened to be eight months pregnant.

And can't cook to save her life.

"Dora?!"

"Remus! Good morn-" Tonks broke off in a coughing fit. The smoke from the oven was billowing all over the kitchen. Remus pulled out his wand and in one wave, the smoke disappeared.

"I could've done that myself." Tonks complained.

"Yes, but then you would've walked straight into the bench or something." Remus explained with a smile, leading his wife to the table and sitting her down before she could hurt herself. "I don't know how you do it."

"I just have an uncanny ability to trip over anything." Tonks replied. A muggle timer near the stove dinged unexpectantly, making Remus jump (when living in the middle of a war, the littlest things can make you jumpy).

"Yes! The cheese is done!" Tonks said excitedly, using the table her help her up and hurried to the pot that had been issuing the smoke.

"You were cooking … cheese?" Remus asked faintly.

"Mmmm … I was craving it this morning. You were asleep-but I really wanted some cheese."

"So you decided to burn it?" Remus asked, walking over to stand behind her and peering into the pot. The cheese was bubbling slightly-at least it _wasn't_ burnt, exactly.

"Not burn, just melt." Tonks said. "I was going to eat it on toast, when you barged in."

"I think I had reason enough to." Remus said. Tonks turned around so she was looking up at him, her rather large stomach getting in the way slightly as she placed her arms around him.'

"But isn't my cooking what makes me so interesting?" Tonks asked, her hair turning a bright yellow, as she normally did when she was very happy.

"That and your ability to change your hair colour." Remus said, tugging on a lock of it as he said so.

"Which our child will be able to do!" Tonks said happily, turning back to her cheese. Remus rolled his eyes-Tonks had been so sure that their child would be a Metamorphmagus like her.

"It you say so. I still think he'll be a wonderful intellect like I was." Remus said, getting plates from the cupboard.

"And what's makes you say he'll be a boy?"

Remus grinned at her. "I can tell."

Tonks rolled her eyes, stirring her cheese. It was bubbling a lot now, and Remus vaguely wondered if he ought to turn off the stove before it exploded or something.

"Besides," he went on. "If they're a girl, she'll get to be all fairy princess with you."

"'Fairy princess'?" Tonks scoffed. "Who says she'll be a fairy princess? We'll be playing Quidditch 24/7."

"Unless he's a boy-which he will be-in which case; he'll be reading and playing chess with his dad." Remus said.

"Do you want him to be a nerd at Hogwarts?" Tonks asked. Remus laughed and hugged her the best he could without squashing his child.

"Yes, as he'll be just like I was."

"It's a good thing I love you, or I would punch you for saying our son will be a nerd." Tonks said, punching him lightly anyway.

Remus was about to answer when the cheese suddenly exploded with a _bang_. Cheese flew everywhere, covering the kitchen as well as Remus and Tonks.

"That's it, that's the last time you cook anything!" He said. Tonks only laughed.

* * *

A/N: Besides chapter eight, i believe this is my first ever RT story. It's a shame really, as i love these two so much. There's nothing like RT fluff, is there?

This is for **nightwolf23** who requested a RemusTonks hug. This is also dedicated to **my sister, Kelly** who gave me the idea for The Cheesy Hug (we came up the with idea after reading HP and eating a lot of cheese).

So i hope you liked. Again, **requests** and **ideas** are all welcome.

**Reviews are always appreciated**, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	40. The First Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any if the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

**Note: **"Free Day" is my name that i gave to the 2nd of May (when the Battle of Hogwarts took place). For the full story, you can read _Free Day_, also to understand this a bit better (you don't have to, though).

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY: The First Hug.

_May, 2000_.

It was pure agony to sit in the waiting room, waiting for their niece to be born. Harry and the rest of the Weasley's were all in different states of anticipation. Teddy was there too, as he was staying over with Harry while Andromeda was to attend the Memorial with her father-in-law. He was impatiently bobbing up and down on his knee.

Mrs Weasley was also beyond sitting still-she was pacing frantically. It was to be expected, really-her first Grandchild as being born right this second.

No one had expected her to come today. They were up at four in the morning anyway to go down to the memorial service at Hogwarts, as it was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur were sitting at the table, eating breakfast, when Fleur went into labor.

And now they found themselves missing the memorial on Free Day, to wait for hours on end for the first child of the Weasley clan to be born. It was nerve-wracking.

"This is insane!" Ron burst out after waiting for an hour and a half. "Why is Bill the only one allowed in?"

"It's the rule, Ron." Hermione said. "She'll be born soon."

"Is she here yet?" Teddy asked, impatiently.

"Not yet, Teddy-Bear." Harry told him.

Ginny yawned. She had been up earlier than the rest of them, seeing as she had been at a Quidditch game the night before. They had finally won at midnight, and she had only gotten got two hour's sleep before getting up to write an article for _Which Broomstick_? She had been nodding off ever since they got there.

Harry placed Teddy next to her head besides him as she lay over three chairs, and Teddy began to play with her hair.

"Arthur, what if something's wrong?" Mrs Weasley was frantically saying.

"We will have to go the Memorial later." Charlie said to George, who was looking rather grateful they didn't have to go now. Last year's memorial had been painfully bad, as Harry had to give a speech (and relive the battle to the papers).

Bill came running in at that point. His face was dramatically ecstatic like on his wedding day-his scars didn't look so bad anymore.

"She's being born!" He said excitedly. Everyone looked up, and even Teddy stopped playing with Ginny's hair. "Everything's going fine-Fleur can't feel a thing, thanks to the charms they've put on her!" And he ran out again before anyone could offer their congratulations.

"I'm going to have a niece!" Ron said excitedly, dancing about the waiting room. Hermione watched him amusingly, before he pulled her up and she started dancing with him. Harry laughed and turned to talk to Ginny-who was fast asleep.

As he was shaking his head slightly, Charlie came and sat down next to him. He looked more tired than the rest (except perhaps Ginny) and slightly sad.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing." Charlie said. "I just … I wish we could've gone to the memorial."

Harry stared. He got the impression that Charlie wasn't good with the whole handling of feelings. He was one of the more stubborn Weasley's, like Ginny was.

"Elaborate, please?" Harry asked. Charlie almost laughed.

"It's like … I always try to forget about what happened … about Fred and everything. It's too hard to think about it all the time, you know? It makes me feel guilty at times. But the memorial is the one time I can think about it all and remember."

"I get it." Harry said. "You could go if you wanted to."

"And give up being one of the first to see my new niece? I don't think so." Charlie did laugh then and yawned. "But I think I'll go back to sleep first. Then get up in time to go to the party later today."

The party was always fun, Harry mused. Where they celebrated the good things that happened exactly two year's ago-like Voldemort finally being dead, and everyone being able to live in peace.

They didn't have to wait long until-

"She's born!" Bill's voice suddenly came. Everyone started firing questions immediately, as they all got up (Harry carried Teddy, while Hermione supported Ginny, who looked dead on her feet) and everyone filed into the delivery room, where Fleur was, holding her new baby.

"She's gorgeous!" Hermione squealed. Harry assumed child-birth must bring out her inner girly-ness. She dragged Ginny over to Fleur's other side where Bill wasn't sitting to coo over the tiny girl.

She _was_ cute, Harry noticed. She had strawberry blond hair and her eyes were the same piercing blue as Fleur's.

"Hey Teddy, look!" Harry told his godson, moving closer so he could see. "This is your new cousin-she's only little though." Teddy wasn't listening-his face had lit up like fireworks at the sight of his new play-mate.

"The birth went fine." The healer was saying. "Mrs Weasley here, is a real trooper."

"Yeah well, she's French." Bill said admiringly, gazing down at his daughter, allowing her to hold his finger.

"We figured that out. The swear words that came out of her mouth …" The healer muttered to himself as he walked out of the room to give them privacy.

"Molly?" Fleur asked. Mrs Weasley hurried over straight away. "Eez zis what eet was like when Geeny was born?" Fleur asked, gesturing around the room. "With lots of people-your family all 'ere?"

Mrs Weasley laughed as she stood next to Hermione and Ginny. "It was exactly like this. Only Ron was asleep at the end of the bed, and George-you and Fred were trying to cut his hair."

At the mention of Fred's name, most of them seemed to remember what they were missing.

"For some reason, mum." Charlie said into the silence. "I think Fred would also skip being remembered to see his niece being born."

Charlie was passed the little girl and Harry saw the love in his eyes. It was such a touching moment, Harry wondered if Charlie was just joking.

"Our first niece, guys! And Ginny." Charlie said, as his siblings crowded around him, all trying to hug her for the first time.

"She need a name." Hermione mused as Harry joined her by Fleur's side.

"I 'ad one een mind." Fleur said.

"Don't tell me-you want to use that Vicky one, or something. Right?" Bill asked. Fleur laughed.

"Eet ees pronounced "Vic-twar"." She said. "And eet means "Victory" in French. I thought eet was appropriate, seeing as eet eez Free Day. Today was when we were victorious."

"'Victoire'?" Charlie asked. "I should've guessed she'd have a French name. Bill, you let her boss you around too much."

"I like it." Bill said in defense.

"Vicka?" Teddy asked. "That her name?"

"Yes it is, Teddy-Bear." Bill said.

Everyone could honestly say that Teddy _loved _little Vicka. Though he might've hugged her a bit too hard (she started crying).

* * *

A/N: Chapter _forty_? When i was planning this, i only had 23 chapter's. I guess i should say now that **i'm stopping at 50 chapters**. I don't want it to get so long that it's too daunting for other's to read it one it's complete. If i write any other's, i'll post them as oneshots.

This could be considered the semi-sequal to _Free Day_ (which i suggest you read to understand this a bit better) and i was at a loss on how to end it. In _French Plaits _i mentioned that Tedy's face "Lit up like fireworks" so i had to add Teddy in at the last minute. And somehow, this turned into Teddy's first hug with Victoire.

Well, it was more like everyone's first hug. Hope you liked! Remember, all **ideas** and **requests** are welcome.

Reviews appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	41. The Cheer You Up Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own HP. Wish i did, though.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY ONE: The Cheer You Up Hug.

_June, 1998._

Ron had never been a morning person. So it surprised him to find he was wide awake at four in the morning. He rolled over in bed to see Harry fast asleep, his mouth open slightly, his hand resting over his wand. Ron suppressed a snigger-none of them left their wand further than a foot from their bodies ever since the war ended-being on the run from evil wizards for a good part of a year can do that.

He got up and shrugged on a stray Weasley jumper. He found he didn't even mind the maroon and he walked towards the stairs, with the intent on getting himself a hot drink. Ron had learned to appreciate a lot of things about his family since Fred-well; he tried not to think about it too much.

Considering the earliness of the hour, Ron didn't expect anyone to be awake. He therefore gave a start when he noticed that there was a figure sat at the kitchen table already, hunched over a cup of tea and shaking slightly. It took only a few more moments to realise it was his sister, Ginny.

He had at first thought she was shaking because of the cold. He then realised that it was for a different reason entirely, even though she had no jumper on. He watched her silently from the doorway, sulking in the dark shadow as she suppressed another sob and dragged a hand across her cheeks with the back of her hand. Ron didn't know what to do-he was partly in shock at seeing his baby sister cry, more than anything, and he also felt guilty watching her without her knowing.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked as quietly as he could. Ginny, as he guessed she would, jumped violently, almost knocking her tea over. She frantically wiped at her eyes before answering,

"No."

Ron tried to smile as he busied himself making a cup of tea for himself. He wasn't good with sentimental and emotional conversations. After Fred died, the only person he'd talk to was Hermione, and occasionally Harry. He'd had his fair share of touching moments with his brother's, but he didn't like to think about them too much-they made him get teary.

Everyone was worried about Ginny, Ron mused as he sat down in the chair next to her. She hadn't really talked to anyone about Fred since he died, and it had been a month. Harry had told him she refused to even cry in front of him (and that had to be saying something). He knew his sister was strong, but he didn't know if she was that strong.

"So what brings you down to the kitchen on this fine morning?" He asked, airily stabbing at a casual conversation, as if it were normal to find various family members in the kitchen at four in the morning. Ginny gave him a week smile.

"Oh you know … I couldn't sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately anyway, so it's not that surprising …"

It was to him-Ron had no idea she hadn't been sleeping well. It had been a common thing to be woken up in the night to someone screaming from a nightmare, but everyone in the house had learned to tune out whoever it was. There was no point in comforting whoever it was any more, because they all knew whatever they said would stop the nightmares.

"Sorry to hear that." Ron said. "Have you tried stupefying yourself? I find that tends to knock you out for several hours …"

He was trying to be funny, trying to bring a true smile back onto his sister's face, but the smile she gave him didn't reach her eyes. She took another sip of tea and Ron drank some of his own as they sat in silence.

"How come _you're _down in the kitchen?" Ginny asked him a few moments later.

"Same reason, really." Ron said, putting his cup down. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I'm hoping that a cup of tea will do the trick."

"I've tried that a few times." Ginny said. "I've found I like coming down here to just drink in silence for a change to help me get back to sleep."

Ron didn't know what disturbed him most-the fact that Ginny didn't want to be around all of them, or that she'd been down here before.

"Got to have peace and quiet sometime." Ron agreed.

They were silent for a while until Ginny broke it again.

"Do you miss him?"

It was a whisper, so quiet Ron couldn't be sure she'd even said it. But one look at her face in the dark kitchen showed him that she had. He thought his heart might've stopped working.

He took a deep breath before answering.

"All the time."

Ginny nodded and took another gulp of tea. "I try not to."

"Why?" Ron had asked before he could stop himself.

"Because … it hurts too much."

Ron thought he might start crying, and that was the last thing he wanted. He made sure he didn't look at Ginny's face and he drained his tea and banished the cup to the sink. He didn't know what to say, or even what to think. His sister was hurting-that was plain, and he hated it. But he didn't know how to stop it.

"I know it does." Ron said quietly after a while. "But it stops hurting after a while."

"Hasn't stopped for me." Ginny said, trying to give a laugh, but it sounded awful, as if she were struggling to be cheerful. Ron looked at her and immediately wished he hadn't-the pain was visible on her face.

"Me either." He said. "It hasn't stopped for any of us. But we should let other's try and help, Ginny."

"What are you saying?" She snapped back.

"That you shouldn't be afraid to cry." He said simply.

Ginny didn't answer. Ron just waited for her to say something, and slowly grew impatient. When he glanced at her, his heart turned over-tears were slowly dripping down her face.

"Gin-" He began, but he shut up when Ginny launched herself at him and flung her arms around him.

He sat there, allowing his baby sister to cry onto his shoulder. He didn't know if he was helping, but he knew that the fact that she wasn't yelling at him (or cursing him) was a good sign.

"Thanks." Ginny muttered into his jumper. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"What for?" Ron asked. He suddenly realised he had been crying to, and hastily wiped at his own face. Ginny smiled at him, and he was shocked to realise that it was a happy smile.

"For cheering me up." She said. "It hasn't stopped hurting, but it doesn't hurt as much, now."

"That's what I'm here for." Ron said, pleased with himself. Ginny must've recognised the cocky tine he used, for she punched his arm.

Getting back to her old self, he thought. She wasn't quite there yet, but he could tell it was getting better. She still had the heart to tease him for crying, at least.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is up later-that's what happens when your laptop crashes and you've been without internet for 5 days. I've only been able to update, using my sister's laptop.

This is dedicated to **MrsGrint105**, who requested a Ron/Ginny hug. I think i have a soft spot for these two-they're so brotherly/sisterly. In a good way.

All **requests** and **ideas** are welcome.

So i hope you all liked, reviews appreicated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	42. The Furry Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own it.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY TWO: The Furry Hug.

_January, 1994. _

"_LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face. _

"_Ron-what-?" _

"_SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" _

_Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it. Something that looked horribly like- _

"_BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?" _

"_N-no," said Hermione, in a trembling voice. _

_Ron threw something down onto Hermione's Rune translation. Hermione and Harry leant forward. Lying on top of the weird spiky shapes were several long ginger cat hairs. _

_-page 186, 'Prisoner of Azkaban' _

Hermione didn't know what to say. She glared up at Ron, who was looking on the verge of crying, with a murderous expression.

"And who's to say those came from _my _cat?" Hermione asked, trying to glare as much as she could.

"Can you think of _another_ Gryffindor with a cat that has ginger hair and spends its life trying to get into our dormitory?" Ron said roughly.

"Ok, so the hairs came from Crookshanks." Hermione said back. Harry was sort of backing away from the argument, as if afraid that he'd get hurt if he sat close. Hermione ignored him completely-he'd probably side with Ron anyway. "Who's to say that they only appeared now? Those could've been there since _Christmas_!"

"Sure, and Scabbers just decided to bite himself and run away, did he?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and started stuffing her homework into her bag.

"He could've done for all _we_ know, Ron." Hermione said. Her huge Rune book wouldn't fit in her bag, so she held it under her arm. "You've been complaining about Scabbers for years! And you're suddenly upset now that it _looks _like Crookshanks ate Scabbers?"

"He was my _pet_; just like that _monster_ is yours!" Ron yelled, jabbing a finger to where Crookshanks came sauntering down the girl's staircase. Hermione stood up and stalked over to Crookshanks, picking him up-or tried. Her Rune book got in the way, so she shoved it at Harry, who was sitting near by next to Neville, away from the argument. He almost fell off the sofa as Neville helped him lift the heavy book. Hermione turned to face Ron, who was still holding the bed sheet, and glaring at her.

"He's a cat, not a monster." Hermione said defensively. Before Ron could say anything else, she had stormed up the girls' staircase. She flung open the door to the third year's room and slammed it shut again in anger. Hermione put Crookshanks down on her bed, dropping her books near her trunk.

"Don't listen to him, Crookshanks." Hermione said, sitting down on her bed next to her cat, who rolled over on his back. Hermione smiled and scratched his stomach. "_I _think you're the most beautiful cat in the world. We don't need him and his stupid rat."

Crookshanks looked up at her as if to say, "Couldn't agree with you more."

"Who does Ron think he is, anyway?" Hermione went on. "He was forever complaining about Scabbers-you'd think he would be happy he was gone."

Crookshanks meowed.

"Not that it's good Scabbers is dead." Hermione said. "But I know you didn't do it, right Crookshanks?"

Crookshanks purred.

"I thought so." Hermione smiled. She picked Crookshanks up and hugged him close to her, immediately sneezing as fur tickled her nose. Crookshanks meowed loudly at being sneezed on and wriggled around, causing more of his fur to get everywhere.

"Well, you could've sneezed and buried Scabbers in your fur." Hermione said, letting Crookshanks go and brushing all the fur off her. "That'd be why your hairs were in there."

Crookshanks as if struck by suddenly inspiration, suddenly streaked out the door that had opened slightly after Hermione had slammed it too hard. Hermione followed and stopped at the top of the stairs, listening to Ron's yells as Crookshanks no doubt rubbed his fur all over him. Crookshanks ran up the stairs and flopped down at Hermione's feet.

"I love you, Crookshanks, you know that, right?" Hermione said, laughing as she picked his up.

In her arms, Crookshanks only purred.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this is shorter than usual. I love cats, but i'm alergic to fur, so i unfortunately can't have one. I consider Hermione very lucky. This is dedicated to the wonderful Cristi, or **Cristipotter**. Here's a Hermione/Crookshanks hug for you.

I am having a mental block with my other ideas, so i'd appreciated any **ideas** or **requests**, as i really need them.

I hope you liked, reviews appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	43. The Last Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Funningly enough, i don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or huggign someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any if the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY THREE: The Last Hug.

_June, 1998_.

It was a shock to Harry and Hermione when Ron told them he intended on not coming with them to Australia.

"You know how my mother is." He said nervously, twisting a stray thread from his jumper around his finger. "We've only just gotten Percy back, and with Fred … well, Bill and Fleur are even being made to move back home, there's no way mum would even let me leave the house, let alone the country. And I ... I want to be here for my family."

It had been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione was ready to find her parents. Harry and Ron were intending on going with her-at least until this announcement.

"I'll be fine, Ron." Hermione told him the night she and Harry were due to leave. They were to floo to Hermione's old house and take a portkey to Australia from there. "I'll have Harry with me. We'll be fine."

"But you _know _there are still death eaters out there." Ron warned them for the millionth time.

"It was your choice to stay." Hermione reminded him gently, as Ron was liable to explode these days (though as his recently acquired girlfriend and best mate were planning on traveling to the other side of the world, he had good reason to be).

"I know …" Ron sighed. "Will you believe me when I say that I want you to go?"

"Of course." Hermione said as they entered the lounge from the kitchen where they'd been talking. She looked slightly confused.

"I've seen your face every day, Hermione." Ron said in explanation. "You miss them. I want you to be happy."

Hermione looked as if she might cry. She always did whenever Ron went all sentimental on her.

"Hermione, we'll be fine, like you said." Harry said in an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh, I know." Hermione sucked in a shaky breath and smiled. "We have to leave soon." Hermione added, checking her watch. "The portkey leaves at five."

"I'll miss you. Both of you." Ron added, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry had never wanted to leave the Burrow less.

* * *

"Promise to take load's of pictures of the Opera House for me?" Ginny asked Harry later on as he hugged her tightly goodbye.

"We're not quite sure if Hermione's parents will be in Sydney, but I'll do my best." Harry said. Ginny laughed and kissed him swiftly.

"You'll be careful, yeah?" She asked. "There's still death eaters about."

"I'm sure we'll be fine on the opposite side of the world." Harry said. "We'll be eight hours ahead of you _and _upside-down. And everyone will have accents. No death eater would look for Harry Potter among the people-what was it Hermione?"

"'Down Under'." Hermione said with a smile.

It was hard saying goodbye to all the Weasley's, seeing as they had no idea how long it'd take to find Hermione's parents.

"I love you." Harry reminded every single one of them until Hermione had to practically drag him away from Ginny (with whom he was sharing one last hug).

"We have to go, Harry, or we'll miss it." Hermione said. She waved as she took out her wand and waved it over her's and Harry's suitcases, sending them along to Hermione's old house.

"Bye!" Ginny said, waving back. She rushed in to hug Hermione and Harry again.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Bye. Take photos. _Please _try to avoid danger."

Harry laughed and promised.

Harry waved and turned to floo before Hermione.

"Wait!"

Ron came running forwards and grabbed Harry's shoulder before he could disappear. Pulling Hermione towards him, Ron smashed the two friends together in a hug that Harry was sure he'd break a rib from.

But he was touched Ron would miss them so much. Well, it was to be expected-he hadn't really spent a day apart from Ron or Hermione since he met him, expect for summers, various adventures and the time Ron had left them last year (though they didn't like to talk about that much).

When Ron let go, Harry was shocked to see he was almost crying.

"I'll miss you both." He said.

"We'll miss you too, mate." Harry replied. After the touching moment before, Harry guessed a standard thump on the shoulder was an efficient goodbye gesture.

"I love you." Ron murmured to Hermione, turning to hug her. Harry noticed the rest of the family had stopped watching, turning to talking amongst themselves, or staring at the walls, trying not to smile.

"I love you, too." Hermione muttered back. She stepped back and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We _really _have to go now."

After courses of "Bye!" and "If you get a chance, can you blow something up for me?" from George, which earned a whack around the head from Mrs Weasley, Harry and Hermione finally flooed away through the fireplace.

Landing in Hermione's sitting room, Harry straightened up to see Hermione come spinning into view. After helping her up, he looked around the pristine home.

"You're parents liked things organised, didn't they?" He said.

"Yeah." Hermione still looked glum.

"Hey, it can't take too long." Harry said. She nodded as they picked up their trunks and moved to the kitchen, where a sauce pot sat in the middle of the kitchen table. "We'll be back before you know it, _with _your parents in tow."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I'm going to miss him, though. I'll miss them all."

"So will I." Harry said. "Be thankful you're not going alone then."

Hermione smiled before Harry gave her one last hug before they set off to explore the land that was Australia.

Maybe he _could _blow something up? Just for George.

* * *

A/N: How much do i love the trio? A LOT.

I'm sorry if i got the time difference wrong. It doesn't help when you live in New Zealand and only know that England is twelfth hours behind NZ. Add daylight savings, and my head was spinning. But my dad and i (hopefuly) figured it out.

It's weird how i can take something that's sounds so angsty and turn it into fluff. That's just me i guess. It must be my inner love of fluff that does it. I hope you liked.

Reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	44. The Manly Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own HP.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR: The Manly Hug.

_September, 1998. _

Harry couldn't find Ron anywhere. He wasn't at the shop, and George hadn't seen him. Mrs Weasley hadn't seen him, and he had just received a letter from Hogwarts, Ginny saying that Ron hadn't run up to the castle to see Hermione.

He was a bit surprised, therefore, to find him shut up in his room, writing a letter.

"What're you doing?" He asked suspiciously, standing in the doorway.

Ron jumped violently, the parchment he was writing on drifting to the ground, before he snatched it back up again. He glared at his friend as Harry walked through the door, sniggering slightly.

"What were you so engrossed in that you almost had a panic attack?" He asked, looking over to see Ron's parchment. He immediately flung his whole body over it, in an attempt to hide the words he had written.

"You can't read it." Ron insisted, reminding Harry of when he'd do the exact same thing to Dudley whenever he'd drawn pictures in his youth. Of course, Dudley had just punched him, but it looked highly funny on Ron.

"Come off it, we've known each other since we were eleven-years-old." Harry said, folding his arms. "We _don't _have secrets any more. I happen to know for a fact that _you _have a birthmark in the shape of a quill on your arse."

"It is _not_ on my arse!" Ron said in outrage. "It's … just above it!" Harry snorted. "And how the hell d'you know that?"

"Hermione told me about 4 year's ago."

"I am going to _murder_ her when she gets here for Christmas." Ron muttered to himself. "I told her that in confidence!"

"You don't get it-the three of us don't have secrets any more." Harry said, sitting down on the spare chair next to the desk Ron was writing at. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am … and am I right in thinking that you told dear Hermione about your birthmark because she is 'so beautiful, Fleur looks like a goblin in comparison'?"

"What?!" Ron flung away his parchment that was his letter, which Harry had been reading off. "I told you not to read it!"

"Ron, d'you really think you ought to be writing an_other _letter to Hermione?" Harry asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. "I don't even reckon the first has gotten to the castle yet. You only sent Pig half an hour ago. He's not going to make a flight _that_ big in under an hour."

Ron gave an annoyed groan and slammed the parchment down onto his desk in frustration, hiding his face in his hands. "I know, I know. I'm pathetic."

"No you're not." Harry reasoned. "You're just in love. People go crazy when they're in love. I wrote to Ginny about 15 minutes after she left."

"And I thought _I _was pathetic." Ron said. Harry punched his arm lightly. "All right, all right. I'm not pathetic. Happy?"

"I guess. But there is nothing funnier that a love-struck Ron. Are you going to let me read your letter?"

"No!" Ron became protective of his letter again. Harry just gave him a look. "Oh fine then. But no laughing."

Harry took the slightly creased parchment and read the first line. "You know Ron, I don't think the way to go about complimenting Hermione is by saying 'even though you're letters are long and boring, they _are _covered in pieces of you'."

Ron groaned again. "I don't have a good way with words."

"Don't I know it." Harry continued to read the letter, snorting at Ron's words every now and then. Eventually he came to the end. "That was very … er, well if Fleur read it, she'd probably roast you alive just for your grammar. Not including the slur on her beauty."

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Ron said, snatching back the letter. "It's _hard _to write about your feelings and not sound all girly. I had to 'man it up' somehow."

Harry wasn't quite sure if he was being serious, or joking. He decided to go with the latter and burst into laughter.

"Right-your letter was too girly." Harry snorted. Ron glared at him until he stopped laughing. "You were serious?"

"Yes, I was bloody serious!" Ron said in outrage. "So are you going to help me write a letter that expresses how much Hermione means to me, with_out _sounding like a girl, or not?"

Harry considered disagreeing and imagined Hermione's face when she read the letter now crunched in Ron's hand. But the look on _Ron's_ face was almost pleading and he took pity on his best friend.

"Oh all right." Harry said. "But be warned, I'm not that good, either."

Half an hour and a few conversations with Fleur later, the two of them had completely written a letter that was both sensitive _and _manly.

"Brilliant!" Harry said, reading over it. "I'm amazed we came up with this stuff … we should write a book. We'd make millions."

"Yes, Hermione is going to shocked." Ron said, grinning. "All we have to do is wait for Pig to come back. Thanks a lot, mate."

"No problem." Harry said, handing back the finished letter. They both stood up, and Harry started towards the door. He was about half way there, when he realised Ron hadn't moved. He was standing by the desk, looking awkward.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Is it too girly to hug?" He asked. Harry almost laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard of a manly hug?" Harry asked. Ron laughed before moving over to hug him.

"Thank you." He said.

"That's quite all right." Harry replied. "Now … this is quickly becoming a girly hug, so if you could …?"

"Oh-right." Ron let go quickly.

"If we hurry, there might still be some leftover pudding from last night?" Harry suggested, pointing to the door.

"I'm right behind you." Ron answered, as they left to steal some pudding.

* * *

A/N: Harry/Ron friendship is super uber adorable in my opinion. This goes out to **bloomsgirl** who requested a Harry/Ron hug.

The chapters are quickly dwindling down. I really don't want this to end.

I would also like to point out that the **last chapter of this story only got eleven reviews**. So many of you have this story on alerts and favourites, and i'd like to thank each and every one of you. But i'd love you more if you told me if you liked a chapter or not. Reviews tell an author what to fix if they're doing something wrong, or if they're doing something right.

So if you're reading, please review too.

Reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	45. The Bear Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **JK owns it, not moi.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb …

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

**Note: **This takes place the day after the war, and after the events of my other story _Sleep, _but you don't have to have read that (though you should).

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE: The Bear Hug.

_May, 1998_.

Harry didn't think he'd slept so long before. He woke up in the Gryffindor common room, to see the sun setting behind the window seat, where Neville was still sleeping. The common room had obviously been full of sleeping people over the course of … possibly a day, he still wasn't quite sure how long he'd been asleep. Harry looked up at his watch: it was 6: 30pm. He'd been sleep, roughly 13 hoursl.

Harry carefully moved Hermione's legs from where they were resting over top of him, and sat up. He had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the fire with Ron and Hermione. Looking down at them, he saw how peacefully they slept. He wasn't sure if their dreams were infested with nightmares like his had been, but he hoped their faces reflected the dreams.

He tiptoed quietly out of the common room, so as to not wake anyone, and began to make his way through the corridors of Hogwarts. The place was a complete mess. By the looks of it, one side of the castle had been blown away completely, and there was a hole in the first floor, showing the ground floor classroom's below.

Carefully picking his way over the half of the Marble staircase that was left, Harry eventually made his way into the Great Hall. He wished he could've just turned around again.

The bodies of the dead were still there, still being mourned. Mrs Weasley was by Fred, along with Bill. Harry knew he'd have to face it sooner or later, and past experience had taught him to face these things sooner. So he approached Fred's side and kneeled down next to Mrs Weasley.

They were silent for some time, just barely acknowledging each other presence. But Harry was sure Mrs Weasley appreciated his being there.

"He was young." She said suddenly, and Harry had to force himself not to jump. "He … he didn't deserve this."

"I know." Harry said quietly. Her voice was full of anguish, and he wished more than anything to take away the pain. "If it helps … he went out fighting, laughing and teasing Percy … the way he lived his life, really."

Bill gave a sort of half-gurgle sound, which Harry supposed was an attempt at a snort of laughter. Mrs Weasley put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Harry." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For fighting … for everything." Mrs Weasley looked at him warmly, more warmly than he would've thought possible due to the current circumstances. "Only you could've done what you did … you could've easily run away, saved yourself, but you didn't … and though all these good people … well, we did win. And that's all thanks to you."

"I only did what I had to." Harry mumbled. "Anyone else would've …"

Mrs Weasley knew him better than that, though, and Harry knew it. Harry knew that though he was the loyalist and bravest friend he'd ever have, Ron wouldn't have been able to march into the forest, willing to leave his entire family behind. Though she was the smartest person Harry knew, Hermione would've dithered for ages, trying to find a way around it.

Only _he_ could've done that. Mrs Weasley knew.

He had to get away. He couldn't look at her, and breaking down in front of Bill wouldn't be a good look. He hugged her as quickly as he could and hurried off. He didn't look back at the other bodies.

He stopped in the Entrance hall and sank to the ground, feeling exhausted, despite the fact he'd slept all day. He put his face into his hands and didn't even realise he wasn't alone until he recognised Hagrid's voice.

"Harry." He said. "I hoped I'd find yeh."

Harry looked up to see his giant of a friend towering over him. Hagrid helped him to his feet, lifting him off the ground for a moment.

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry said.

"Yeh look beatin' up, Harry." Hagrid said finally. "Yeh sure yeh've slept long enough?"

"I've slept all day." Harry answered, trying not to sound bitter. "I think I've slept long enough."

Hagrid looked at him shrewdly, before grabbing Harry in his arms in a huge bear hug that probably almost killed him.

"Hagrid … can't … breath!" Harry gasped.

"Ooops!" Hagrid let him go and Harry doubled over, gasping for breath.

"I guess I overestimated me own strength." Hagrid said meekly.

"Yeah …" Harry said. But he smiled. The hug felt familiar, and Harry liked it, even though he suspected a rib might be cracked. "But thanks. I needed that."

"I'm proud of yeh, Harry." Hagrid said, hugging him a big softer this time (of course Hagrid's 'soft' and Harry's 'soft' were completely different things, but Harry didn't complain). "Yeh took on You-Know-Who, and beat 'im. I couldn't be prouder. Just don' _ever _pretend to be dead again."

Harry grinned against Hagrid's coat. "Sure thing."

* * *

A/N: I have discovered the most difficult thing to write in the whole HP universe ... Hagrid's accent. But i reeeeally wanted him in there, so there you go. It's funny, when i thought of the Bear Hug, the first character i thought of was Emmett Cullen (and it's weird because he's not even in HP).

Unfortunately, any new requests and ideas i can't write as i've already planned the last five chapters. But keep them coming, and i may post them as oneshots.

Sorry this took longer than usual (well, a couple of hours longer ... i've had a very long weekend, and exams are in three days). I tried to compensate by making it longer, but Hagrid just wasn't working for me.

Remember that reviews are what allows a writers work to get better (and can really make their day).

Also in a fit of weekness, i told my father where to find my fanfiction. So if you're reading this, hi dad.

Reviews appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	46. The You're my Life Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own HP.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and other postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY SIX: The You're my Life Hug.

_October 1981_.

"WAAAAAAAHH!"

"Lily!" James groaned. "Harry's awake."

Lily rolled her eyes-of _course _her son was awake. But then, her husband never really could string together a colorant sentence at four in the morning. It was what made looking after Harry so interesting.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"whose turn is it then?" Lily asked, slumping back into the pillows. James glanced up at the roster Lily had made when they brought Harry home from St Mungo's.

"Yours." James said happily.

"I love you, too." Lily muttered, and grumbling, she dragged herself out of bed and found her dressing gown.

When she entered her son's room, it pained her to see his little face screwed up as he wailed.

"Hey Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, lifting him out of his cot. "Hungry? Do you want a nappy change, huh?"

Harry did stopped crying, at least. "Mumee!" He babbled.

"Yes, I'm you're mummy." Lily told him. She sat down on the old rocking chair. "Are you hungry?"

"I want mumee!"

Lily sighed. Harry had become overly clingy lately, waking up just wanting a cuddle. But then, her son was so cute, she couldn't help but give him all the love in the world. James said she spoiled him, but then you couldn't see _her _allowing her one-year-old son riding a toy broomstick (she was going to have a serious word about that one to Sirius). It was all fine, until he nearly flew into the cat.

"You just like dragging mummy or daddy out of bed in the middle of the night when everyone's supposed to be sleeping, don't you?" She asked him. Harry giggled as she tickled his tummy.

"Mumee, love!"

"Yes, I'm giving you love." Lily said, holding Harry close. She closed her eyes and sighed. What wouldn't she give to be able to take Harry to the park in Godric's Hollow? If it weren't for the war … but that's what it was like, being in the order. At least she his this little one.

"I love you so much, Harry." She told her son for the millionth time. But she never got tired of saying it.

"Love!" Harry said joyfully. "Lovey, lovey, lovey …"

"Yes, I do. I love you." Lily said. "Your daddy does too. I would do anything for you, you know that, right?"

"Lovey, lovey, lovey …"

Lily laughed at her son. His black hair was already messy; something she knew was going to annoy her to no ends when he was older. But at least he had her eyes. She was so proud of her eyes.

"You know, I wanted to call you 'Howard'." Lily told him. "But your father wanted to call you 'James Junior'. I wouldn't even discuss it. We came across Harry in a book I once read. The main hero was called Harry."

Harry sucked on her finger as he listened to her voice. Lily smoothed down his hair before continuing.

"In that story, Harry was a young boy destined for great things. I'm sure you'll go on to do great things, Harry." Lily smiled down at her son.

"Greeey!" Harry babbled. Lily supposed he was trying to say 'Great'.

Even though getting up in the middle of the night made her seriously crabby in the morning, Lily loved just sitting with Harry, not doing anything but being with each other. Of course Harry was only a year old and couldn't really appreciate that, but Lily would miss it when he grew older.

So Lily hugged her son tighter to herself, humming softly. Harry was soon asleep, like she knew he would be and Lily placed him gently back in his cot.

"You're a great mother, you know?" James asked quietly from the doorway. Lily looked round to see he must've been watching her.

"You can be a pretty good father when you aren't placing our only son on a broomstick." Lily answered.

James rolled his eyes as she came to stand with him. "That was Padfoot's fault. I didn't buy that broom."

"You encouraged it, though."

James laughed quietly so as not to wake Harry and agreed.

They watched their son-their life-sleep until the sun rose.

* * *

A/N: That was the first time i've ever written James and Lily. I'm actualy quite amazed, but i've tried writing Marauder Era, and quite frankly ... i suck at it.

I'm sorry this is shorter than usual. I shall promise to make a longer chapter out of the ... four that are left (Oh nooo ... -insert angst-filled rant here-).

Anyway, this is dedicated to **connieewing**, who requested a Baby-Harry hug. I hope you liked it.

Remember reviews are _always _appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	47. The Wet Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN: The Wet Hug.

_August, 2003_.

She was panicking, that much Harry knew.

"Where is she?" He asked Ginny as she hurried down a corridor, lifting her dress up so she could run.

"My room." Ginny panted, skidding to a halt. "I wouldn't make any sudden movements, she's prone to attacking anything within three feet."

"Thanks, I'll see you later!" Harry called as Ginny took off again down the stairs that led into the Burrow lounge. Harry proceeded to Ginny's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Hermione?" He asked tentatively. "Can I come in?"

There was a loud bang, and a voice that was no doubt Hermione, said "OUCH! Merlin's pants-"

The door opened and Hermione ushered him, rubbing a red mark on her arm where she'd most likely banged it when he had knocked. She slammed the door shut, and turned to face him.

Harry thought she looked slightly hysterical. He wouldn't have been surprised if her hair stood on end.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked.

"You're panicking." Harry said plainly. "Ginny sent me to calm you down. So for Merlin's sake, stop fidgeting, you're getting married, not facing the firing squad."

Hermione stopped twisting her fingers around the torn up tissue she was holding and fell into a chair, defeated. She placed her head in her arms and Harry sat on the bed next to her.

"Harry, I'm a mess." She mumbled into her hands. "I can't get married today. I'll bet Ron's fine, and look at me-I'm ready to pass out!"

"You'll be fine." Harry said soothingly, patting her on the shoulder. "Ron loves you, and you love him. You'll get married and live happily ever after."

"That only happens in fairy tails, surely you know that?" Hermione muttered. "What is it all goes wrong? What if Lavender decides to just announce her love for Ron, who chucks me in an instant, and they get married instead, leaving me to just wallow in misery-"

"Do yourself a favor and shut up, please?" Harry interrupted. "If you listen to yourself, you'll realise you're talking nonsense."

Hermione finally looked up, considering this.

"Oh I know, I'm being stupid." She said, leaning her head of curls onto his leg (her hair took three hours to tame, apparently). "I can't help but worry, though. Nothing's ever gone right for any of us, and these past couple of years seem too good to be true. I don't understand why we can be _happy_, when we spent so much of our life's, fighting to just stay _alive_."

"I know what you mean." Harry said. "That's what I was thinking when I married Ginny. But nothing's gone wrong yet."

"Yet." Hermione repeated. Harry sighed.

"Look, do you want to marry Ron?"

"Of course." Hermione said, looking up at him in surprise. Harry pulled her to his feet and he got up off the bed to stand in front of her. Hermione stared at the ground, still looking worried.

"Then please, Hermione." Harry told his friend. "Forget about everything that's bothering you. The only thing you should be worrying about is your hair and not tripping up as you walk down that aisle."

Hermione gave a little snort of laughter that sounding like she was choking as she burst into tears, burying her head into his shoulder. He hugged her back, completely bewildered.

"Er, Hermione?" He asked, after letting Hermione cry for a while. "What's wrong? Did I say something? Merlin, Ron's going to kill me-"

"No, no." Hermione said thickly, pulling away, wiping her eyes as she did so. "I'm sorry; I've gotten your robes all wet."

"That's all right." Harry said. "I take it that was a happy cry, yeah?"

"Yeah." Hermione said, tears leaking over again. Harry almost laughed as he allowed Hermione to sob onto his robes again.

"I'm sorry, I'm being terribly over-emotional." She said.

"I've seen you cry before in even more bizarre situations." Harry told her. "This isn't that much of a surprise."

"But I've gotten you all wet …"

"Nothing that magic can't handle." Harry answered, pulling out his wand to cast a drying charm. He pointed his wand then at Hermione and muttered a face-cooling charm. The flush immediately shifted from her cheeks. She lifted a hand and felt her face.

"Thank you." Hermione said. "You handle my emotional breakdown's better than Ginny at any rate."

Harry laughed. "C'mon, let's get you married."

Harry wasn't that surprised when Hermione promptly burst into tears when the minister announced her and Ron husband and wife.

* * *

A/N: The fanfiction world doesn't have enough HarryHermione FRIENDship in it. So i was glad i could add this in. This is dedicated to **Reader-writer**, who requested a HarryHermione hug.

Some of you may or may not have noticed that i update once a week, every Saturday by my time. You may have noticed this is up a little ealier than usual then. This is due to the fact that tommorow, i will be packing and getting ready to go to Australia on Sunday. **So the next chapter will not be up for another two weeks**.

(There's not much left any way, and i'm not ready to say goodbye to my hugs yet).

So i hope you liked, and i hope you like it enough to review.

Remembering that reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	48. The Misunderstood Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own it.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug-related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT: The Misunderstood Hug.

_December, 1992_.

"Wow, Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, noticing the necklace his sister was wearing. "Who gave you that?"

Ginny grinned proudly. "Harry did."

Ron looked astonished. "Since when did _my _best friend know you well enough to give you jewellery for Christmas?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry _was _friends with her, believe it or not. She may only be … er, twelve and a half, but the thought was there.

"I don't believe you." Ron said stubbornly, folding his arms. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You'd better." Ginny answered back, just as Hermione came into the common room. Ron glared at her, which Ginny knew was for the fact that Hermione had told Professor McGonagall that Harry had been given a Firebolt for Christmas yesterday (she didn't really understand what all the fuss was about).

"Whatever you want to think, Ginny." Ron said, before leaving Ginny to turn to talk to Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny." She said once Ginny reached her.

"Hi." Ginny said brightly. Hermione also noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"That's pretty." She said, touching the silver heart. "Who gave it to you?"

"Harry did." Ginny said. Hermione snorted.

"Sure." She said. "And Ron loves Crookshanks."

"He did!" Ginny said. She pulled out the bit of wrapping paper from her pocket with the un-tidy scrawl on it saying 'To Ginny, love from Harry'. "See? He gave it to me."

Hermione took the paper and smoothed it out to read it by the light from the fire. She handed it back after a moment.

"I guess he did, then." Hermione said, sounding confused.

"Go ahead." Ginny told her. "You didn't think he knew me well enough."

"Well … yes." Hermione said. "I'm a little confused … I was under the impression you two didn't talk very much."

"Got that wrong, didn't you?" Ginny said happily. It wasn't often Hermione got something wrong.

"Hey, Hermione. Ginny." Came a voice from behind them, and both girl's turned to see Harry approaching. Ginny's heart skipped seeing him and she said happily back "Hi Harry!"

"Yeah, hi." Hermione said, still sounding suspicious. Ginny gave her a look, hoping Hermione would leave her alone with Harry. She got the message and reluctantly got up, but not before giving Harry a look that quite plainly said 'You are explaining yourself later on, or I'll hex you alive'.

Harry looked confused and half-heartedly waved as Hermione left.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"She's just confused that's all." Ginny replied. "Ron is too, come to that. I guess you know me better than they thought."

"What're you taking about?" Harry asked, pulling out homework from his bag.

Ginny looked at him. He didn't seem to be joking. "About the necklace." She explained. When he didn't show signs of dawning comprehension, she pulled it out to show him. "This necklace." She said. "That you gave to me for Christmas. They don't know why you did. But I guess I'm supposed to be saying Thank you, so … thank you."

Harry was still looking at her confusedly.

"What?" She asked, starting to get impatient.

"I-er …" Harry looked uncomfortable now. "Ginny, I didn't actually get you anything for Christmas …"

Now it was Ginny's turn to look confused. "Yes, you got me this necklace."

"No, I didn't." Harry said, ignoring his homework now.

"Yeah-look!" Ginny pulled out the paper that read 'To Ginny, love from Harry'. "See this? You gave it to me."

Harry read the paper for a long time. He eventually gave it back with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Ginny, you've read it wrongly." He said kindly. "It says 'To Ginny, love from _Hagrid_.' Sorry, his handwriting _is _hard to read. Anyone would've made the mistake."

Ginny took back the paper and read it again. Now that he pointed it out, it looked obvious that is read 'Hagrid' not 'Harry'. She felt stupider and stupider the longer she sat there.

"Merlin." Ginny muttered. "I feel like an idiot now."

Harry laughed. "It's all right. Hagrid means well. I suspect he may have made it himself."

"I'll have to ask him." Ginny muttered. She was sure her face was bright red by now, so she hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's all right." Harry said. "I'm sort of flattered to know you would be ok with me giving you a necklace, rather than making you feel weird."

"Why would I feel weird?"

"Because …" Harry looked uncomfortable again, and Ginny looked up to see _him _blushing a little. "Well, jewellery can send an awfully strong message, and I wouldn't have wanted to scare you into thinking I fancied you or something."

"Oh no, not at all." Ginny said quickly, inwardly singing at the word he used. "I didn't think that at all. I just thought it was really nice of you …"

That was a lie, but he didn't need to know that.

Harry grinned. "So we're ok?"

"We're fine." Ginny said. Harry held out his arms, and Ginny gladly hugged him.

"Here's to misunderstandings." Harry said in her ear. Ginny laughed.

She liked this hug. It was closest he'd ever been to him. But he probably didn't feel like she did.

But she was wrong.

* * *

A/N: And i think _that_ was one of my favourite chapters i've written. Huh.

And yes, i'm back now, so the last two chapters will be up soon enough (what? oh no ...). I can't believe there's only two chapters left. I missed my hugs when i couldn't update for two weeks, so imagine what i'll be like when they're all over.

Oh dear. I don't want to think about it. Either way, i hope you liked.

Reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	49. The Hate Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY NINE: The Hate Hug.

_May, 1998. _

Ginny was one of the more stubborn Weasley's, like Charlie and Mrs Weasley. So there was not a lot of surprise when she was the only one who hadn't forgiven Percy for walking out on them.

"Ginny, this is getting slightly ridiculous." Harry told her about a week after Fred's funeral. Ginny knew he was right. She just hated to admit it.

"No it's not." She said. "I think I have a right to hate my so-called brother. And I have a good enough reason not to forgive him."

Harry sighed. "But I've forgiven him. Everyone else has, even your dad."

"I'm not like everyone else." Ginny said, folding her arms protectively across her chest.

"Don't I know it." Harry chuckled. He then sighed and took her hands away from her chest, holding onto them tightly. "Look, Ginny I think you need to talk to him. He's willing to apologise, he has done on many occasions. You need to give him some sort of chance. Don't you _want _you're brother back?"

"Of course I do!" Ginny said, trying to pull her hands away, but he held onto them even more tightly.

"Look, I'm not letting you leave until you promise to talk to him." Harry said.

Harry could be even more stubborn than Ginny, sometimes. She sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"That's all I ask." Harry said, before kissing her lightly.

"Oh-er, I'll just leave, shall I?"

Harry and Ginny both pulled apart quickly to see Percy standing awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh, no it's all right." Harry said, blushing slightly. He jumped up and Ginny made a mental note to complain about that later. "Actually, Ginny wanted to talk to you."

She canceled out that aforementioned note. Harry wasn't getting _any_ alone time with her for this.

"No, actually I was on my way out." She said, standing up also. Harry gave her a look and pushed her back down onto the sofa.

"No, you weren't." Harry said. "Percy, feel free to talk to your hearts content." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'll be listening, so don't think you can run from this. You have to talk to him."

Once Harry left the room, Percy still stood awkwardly in the doorway. He eventually walked over.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, gesturing Harry's recently vacated seat.

"Yes." Ginny sad coolly. She could've sworn she heard Harry's exasperated sigh somewhere. Percy sat down anyway.

"Ginny, you know I'm sorry." Percy finally said after about five minutes of silence. She remained in a stony silence. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was for the best." More silence. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Oh the _right _thing?" Ginny said, breaking out of her un-responsive attitude. "So you figured the right thing was to just up and leave you family in the middle of the bloody war?!"

"Well, I didn't think there was going to _be _a war, so I figured-"

"Well you were way off, weren't you?" Ginny said angrily, standing up. "Don't waste your time apologising, I don't want to hear it."

But she immediately sat down when she heard Harry hissed from no where, "I am _not _snogging you tonight, unless you sit don and _sort this out_!"

She was definitely going to kill her boyfriend later.

"Why're you still here?" Percy asked after a moment.

She just shrugged. She didn't know what to say.

"You know, Ginny." Percy said, starting to get annoyed. "When we were younger, you were my favorite sibling. Because you weren't afraid to speak up if you wanted to be heard. And the one time I spoke up, I thought you'd noticed."

"Oh I did." Ginny said, unable to stop herself from commenting. "But for the wrong reasons."

Percy shook his head. "I could handle anything dad yelled at me. Anything he said, I could take it. But you … you yelled at me too. You said you were ashamed of me, ashamed to say you were related."

"I was." Ginny said. "I still am. You didn't come back, even after you realised You-Know-Who had returned."

"Pride." Percy explained. "I refused to admit I was wrong. You of all people should know how that feels."

She did-as one of the more … stubborn Weasley's, and knew what it felt like to have to admit you were wrong.

"That's no excuse!" Ginny said loudly. "You should've swallowed your stupid pride and come home! We needed the whole family together during that time, and you refused to even accept a Weasley jumper! Why should I forgive you, for _that_?!"

"Because like it or not, we _are_ family!" Percy said back, almost as loudly. "And I'm sorry for what I did!"

"You stopped being my family two year's ago!" Ginny yelled back. "I hated you and your stupid views and _pride_, and I still do." But instead of storming off, she grabbed Percy's arm, dragged him to his feet and hugged him.

"I thought you just said you hated me?" Percy asked in disbelieve against her hair.

"I do, git." Ginny mumbled. "But I missed you. So just shut up and hug me."

When Ginny finally let go, she was crying.

"You're … crying?" Percy asked, even more bewildered.

"Yes." Ginny said, wiping a hand across her eyes.

"So … does this mean you forgive me?" Percy asked. Ginny looked up at him.

"No." She said. "But it means I'm sick of hating."

Percy grinned. "That's all I ask. For now."

Once he left, Harry was back, his arms around Ginny, wiping her tears away.

"I really don't give you enough credit." He said, almost laughing.

"Shut up." Ginny said.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has a lot of dedications. Well, three. first, to **Goldenfeather**, who thought of the hate hug. And then to **unique.normality**, who wanted a Percy hug. And then to **aussiesheila47**, who also wanted Percy in a hug.

The next chapter is the last chapter. I wrote it ages ago, and it's been waiting for me to finish, so i could post it. No doubt i'll be all depressed when this is over.

I hope you liked it, and please review, as they're always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


	50. The YES! Hug

**DISCLAIMER: **For the last time, i don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hugs.

Blurb ...

A happy hug, a sad hug, or hugging someone tall. You may not even need a hug, but any is the best hug of all. :Series of hug related oneshots RHr HG and others postDH:

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY: The YES! Hug.

_June, 2003_.

"Go Ginny!"

"You can make it!"

"I HAVE 20 GALLEONS ON YOU! YOU HAD BETTER _GET THAT SNITCH_!"

"George!"

"What?! So what if I betted on her? She's going to get it, I know she is!"

Mrs. Weasley and George continued their argument, while everyone else screamed Ginny on. It was the finals for the Europe cup, where teams all over Europe took part. Ginny's team, the Holyhead Harpies were so far leading by 30 points. Ginny who normally played chaser, was substituting for their seeker who had fallen ill just before the game. And both seekers were on the hunt for the snitch.

"Grab it Ginny, GRAB IT!" Ron yelled, leaning out over the railing as far it he could go. Even Hermione, who wasn't much of a Quidditch fan, was screaming after her.

"Go Auntie Ginny!" cried Teddy next to Harry and Harry had to grin. Teddy called many of the Weasley's either Auntie or Uncle. Andromeda next to Teddy's other side ruffled the 5-year-old's hair with a grin.

"Go Ginny, your brother's counting on it!" Harry yelled to his girlfriend, doubtful that she'd hear as many of the fans were screaming out. She and the opposing teams seeker, Collin's of the Wimbourne Wasps dived, looped and spiraled around the pitch in hot pursuit of the tiny golden snitch Harry could just see thanks to his own days as a seeker.

Ginny's long red ponytail streamed out behind her, momentarily blocking Collins view as he flew basically inches from her and had to draw back. Ron laughed next to Harry.

"Ha! That's what you get for basically flying up her arse!"

"Ron, do you have to put it like that?" Hermione scolded. "You _do_ have a five-year-old near-by!"

Ron took no notice of his girlfriend's words, but bent round Harry and picked up Teddy so he could see. Teddy cried happily "Yay Auntie Ginny! Get that snitch!"

Hermione smiled and high-fived Teddy. Hermione had always had a bit of a soft-spot whenever Teddy was concerned. He had changed his hair to green to honor the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry looked out in time to see Ginny whip around and quickly leave Collins far behind her. Harry grinned as she made a grab for the snitch.

Suddenly, a Bludger came hurtling out of no where and smacked into Ginny's outstretched arm. Everyone in the crowd either filched or groaned and Harry distinctively heard Ginny cry out-it was a cry he knew well. Collins sped past her and also made a grab for the snitch. Unfortunately for him, he leaned to far and almost fell off his broom. In his haste to regain control, the snitch slipped through his fingers.

Ginny had come back now, possibly ignoring the pain in her wrist, which looked broken according to Hermione.

"Come on Ginny, you can do it!" Hermione yelled.

"I want my new broom, come on Ginny!" George yelled.

"Go Auntie Ginny!" Teddy cried.

"That's my daughter! Come on Ginny! Come on!" Mr. Weasley yelled, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's cry's of "She's hurt! My baby's hurt! I knew she would, playing this blasted game!"

"She eez gaining on eet!" Fleur cried, who hung onto Bill's arm for support as she waved a flag with all her might. Bill cheered his little sister on while Charlie had 2-year-old Victoire on his shoulders. She was yelling "Go Auntie Gin-Gin!" while Percy lifted his own daughter into the air and yelling,

"Come on Ginny!"

"Go Ginny, go!"

"Get the snitch or die trying!"

"Don't tell her that!" there was a yelp as George faced the wrath of Mrs. Weasley with a rolled up Quidditch magazine.

"Grab the snitch!"

"It's right there-"

"She's gonna do it, eh daddy?!"

"That she is, go sis!"

"You're just there!"

"GET THE SNITCH GINNY, GET THE SNITCH! THIS ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD _DEPENDS ON THIS GAME_! WELL, ME BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! "

"Keep going!"

"Don't stop!"

"She's gonna get it!"

"GO GINNY!"

"Get that snitch." Harry muttered to himself, no one hearing as everyone cheered themselves horse as Ginny gained on the snitch, threw herself forward-and Harry saw her fingers close around the tiny fluttering snitch.

"YES!"

The stands exploded as Holyhead supporters screamed with delight. Harry yelled with them, and took Teddy from Ron to hug him. Percy was dancing around with his daughter, Molly, and Victoire almost fell off Charlie's shoulder's when he crushed Bill and Fleur in a hug. Ron had lifted Hermione in the air due to the enthusiasm of his hug. She was cheering too hard to notice.

Pretty soon, Harry was in the middle of a huge hug that nearly every Holyhead fan was a part off. Harry even saw Dean and Seamus cheering and Harry slapped high-fives with Neville, who was beaming next to a humming Luna.

Harry found himself at the railings and looked down to see Ginny having her wrist tended to, and with a huge grin on her face. Harry could just make her out through the swarm of Medi-wizards as she looked up and waved at him. Harry waved back grinning just as equally.

Harry joined the fierce victory hug and found himself hugging Ron and Hermione. All three of them were beaming and Hermione seemed quite flushed (she didn't go to Quidditch games often enough).

"We won the cup!" Ron yelled happily.

"Guess we did!" Harry yelled back.

Harry had to hand it to them-this was one fierce hug. Looking back, Harry realised he'd experienced a lot of different hugs over the years, for lot's of various reasons. Whether he was sad, scared or even happy. But he had to admit:

This one was his favorite.

The End.

* * *

A/N: The Freaking End.

I don't know what to say. I've been writing this fanfiction for months (almost a year, someone pointed out), and it's hard to believe it's spawned from twenty three chapters, to _fifty_. It's all thanks to you guys and your ideas, so thank you so very much.

This entire story is dedicated to **anyone who has submitted an idea, or reviewed**. It's also dedicated to **anyone who loves a hug**.

So thank you, readers and reviewers alike. Thank you for submitting ideas, thank you for just telling me if you liked a chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with it to the end. **I love you all.**

I have a new chapter-story i plan on posting soon, if anyone is interested. So Moon _will_ be back!

For now, excuse me while i go mourn the ending of the hugs.

Reviews are _always_ appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
